How to Love
by xxBrownSugarxx
Summary: Amy Rose has had some unfortunate experiences with love that completely turned her away from the whole idea, but what happens when she enters college and is forced to work with one student who threatens to change it all? SonAmy AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters mentioned**_

_**Amy's point of view will be constant throughout this story and represented in italics! **_

_**I hope this doesn't confuse anyone and last but not least, I hope you enjoy =)**_

_Ok so here I am, sitting in my auditorium next to two morons talking my ear off on every senseless thing in this world. _

_It's really hot under this robe. It's really too hot PERIOD!_

_Meanwhile, some guest speaker woman is talking about closed doors and opened doors. All I really hear is "blah blah blah". I stopped paying attention to her a long time ago. _

_Funny, I actually see a couple of students on their phones. But wait, where did they keep those things?_

"And now I would like to introduce to you all today our valedictorian with an average of 98.74. Our valedictorian is a hardworking young lady who goes above and beyond on assignments to ensure her academic success. She'll be attending Mobius College in the fall on a full scholarship, your valedictorian Amy Rose."

_Oh Shit_

"Amy! Get your pink tail up there!", one of the morons yelled.

Amy was seated at the left end of the row where she sat at every graduation practice. She knew she was going to be the high school valedictorian a few weeks ago. Ever since then, she spent the rest of the school days going over her speech with her English teacher after school. She rewrote the speech many times and would stay cooped up in her room rewriting her rewrites.

She practiced it so many times that she basically had the whole speech memorized. It should be a piece of cake!

But it wasn't.

Amy awkwardly walked up the stairs and across the stage. She held on to her white graduation cap that kept slipping off of head.

She specifically wore elegant sandals for the fear that she would trip in high heels and fall like many girls she had already seen and heard about. \

Nevertheless, she gave a poster smile to the audience below as she took her place at the podium and adjusted the microphone to her height.

When she looked into the crowd, she felt such a swell of emotions that she was sure that she would have a heart attack.

This would be the last time she could ever make an impact on her high school advisers, peers, and audience. As she looked down at the simple and eloquent speech in front of her, she realized right then and there that the speech she had practiced and even memorized was safe.

It was probably like all of the other speeches before. She had written it in hopes of satisfying her teachers and the expectations of the adult audience but it simply did not tell her story.

Amy inconspicuously turned her crisp, stapled speech over and took a deep breath.

What she was about to do was risky, especially since she was nervous as hell.

She looked up, with a shot of adrenaline running through her veins, and saw hundreds of wide eyes.

With her heart pumping wildly and her throat getting dryer by the second, she decided to speak.

"From the time that I stepped foot on this campus I had NO idea I would be standing right here today. To be perfectly honest with you all, it came as a shock to me when I was announced valedictorian of my graduating class. I mean, sure, I worked hard in school and always wanted to do my best and even do better than my best, but I never considered reaching this point in the process. However, that's not to say that I don't feel incredibly honored and proud of what I accomplished."

At this point Amy's English teacher had eyes that were visibly larger underneath his glasses. He knew very well that this was not the speech Amy had prepared.

"I know there are many other students right in front of me who are smart enough to be up here in my spot but they probably just didn't try. That goes to show the significance of effort because at the end of the day, I'm actually really similar to my graduating class.

I like to hang out with friends, talk on the phone late at night, and I would have liked to go to parties. I was a little shy but then I broke out of my shell when I got to know everyone.

For those of you who may not have known, my mother died a little over a year ago. She would always tell me 'Amelia, the future in within your grasp if you have the heart and mind for it'."

Amy's voice shook as she spoke and she knew she would cry. She blinked several times to stop herself but to no avail.

"Sometimes it went through one ear and out the other but now that I had time to reflect on it I can tell you all what it meant. Graduating class, you may or may not have plans for the future. Some of you may want to be doctors or lawyers and some of you may have no clue but when you think something is too hard, just remember that all you need is the heart to push you and the mind to guide you."

Just as Amy sniffled and was about to speak again, she heard a faint sound of applause. Soon enough, it turned thunderous. She smiled through her tears and met the eyes of her family.

"LOVE YOU AMY.", her Aunt mouthed to her.

"I feel great to know that I can speak on behalf of my graduating class. I only have one last thing to say to you all. Definitely enjoy life but know that college is going to take hard work but as long as you know your own efforts and apply yourself, then life will take care of the rest. CONGRATULATIONS CLASS OF 2011!"

Surprisingly enough the whole graduating section stood up for Amy and cheered. Claps, whistles, and shouting erupted in the room.

The school's principal handed Amy a beautiful glass plaque with her name engraved in it below the word "Valedictorian" with the school's name and the date.

_I did the right thing...It just feels right._

As Amy took her seat, the principal stood by the podium and began to say the final words.

"Now is the special moment my students. Now is the moment where you take that first step into adulthood. I ask you now to move your tassel to the left side-"

As the graduating students moved their tassels, they didn't even wait for the principal to introduce them as official graduates. They were already in the process of throwing their hats up.

Hats of white and dark blue graced the room flying in all directions.

_OWWWW! I knew this would happen to me. Of course I would be the one to get hit in the face with a hat. I hope I'm not bleeding or anything. _

Amy held and rubbed her nose where a graduation hat hit her amidst all the excitement. She had forgotten to throw hers but then again she didn't want to deal with the troubles of finding it later.

As everyone in the auditorium made their way outside to take pictures, Amy struggled to find her Aunt and Uncle. She was shorter than most girls. If she had a normal position in the graduation line from shortest to tallest, she would be the fifth one in line. It didn't help that she wore sandals while every other girl wore heels either.

"Amy! Amy!"

"Aunty?"

"AMY! Where are you! Oh there you are honey! You did a great job! I'm extremely proud of you and I always have been!"

Amy smiled.

"Thank you."

"You did a great job on your speech sweetie. She's proud too."

Amy could feel the tears in her eyes but this time she was able to control it.

"Today is such a great day and I want you to be happy. We all love you so much and I can't even tell you how proud we are."

"You've said it quite a bit Aunty.", Amy laughed.

"But you know what I mean!"

"HEY AMY! COME TAKE A PICTURE WITH US!", one of Amy's friends yelled out to her.

Amy jogged off as her Aunt followed after her with the camera.

She took some pictures with her white robe on and then she took it off to reveal a simple, yet elegant white dress. It hugged Amy's curves in all the right ways, showing that she was a mature young woman yet covering enough to show her elegance.

Her long waist length quills blew lightly in the wind and her shiny, green eyes sparkled in the summer sunlight as she smiled for each click of a camera.

_Flash. Smile. Click. Flash. Smile._ _Click_.

"Amy look here!"

_Flash. Smile. Click. Laugh. Flash. Click. Hug. Tear. Flash. Click. Laugh. Talk. Hug. Look. Ex-Boyfriend…wait a minute. EX-BOYFRIEND! WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much who review and favorite my story and even me as an author. It really brightens my day to see that because I always thought maybe I wasn't good enough to be on here with such talented authors. I really can't thank you guys enough! I hope to keep you all entertained =D.**

**(This is a lengthy chapter XD)**

_Ever just saw someone and every memory flooded your mind with a force ready to break down a brick wall?_

_Dean the Hedgehog… I never hated someone so much in my life. _

_I suppose I should rewind to sophomore year when I had nasty looking pimples, a big purple book bag, and I came to school with headbands in my hair to match my school uniform._

_ I guess you can say I was "innocent". I never had a boyfriend, never kissed a boy, never even "talked" to a boy. You know that type of "talk" that shows you want to mess around? All I really did was my school work. I mean school was fun on the side but it was all about work to me. I was on the right track too until I went to the school's last day talent show that summer. This talent show started it ALL. I wish somebody stopped me that day or something came up. Too bad life had another plan._

_I called up my friends to make sure that they were still coming. It took me about a good 20 minutes to pick out my outfit. All the girls usually came to these types of school events dressed their best since we had to wear uniform all the time. Since it was spring time, I didn't have to wear a huge snowman winter jacket that I HATE by the way. _

_I opted for a plain mint green hoodie with ¾ sleeves and a jean skirt that fell about an two inches above my knees. I put on my white vans and put on a white headband since my quills barely touched my shoulders. I didn't really like purses so I stuffed some singles in my pockets and wore a clip on phone case on my white belt. _

_My friends had already saved me a seat in the auditorium and I walked in bashful as ever because the show had already started. Some acts were just lame like this one echidna guy that tried to do magic tricks from those kits that you get from the book fair. It was only the second to last act, I think, when I really paid attention. _

_The royal blue curtains were closed, ready to open for the next act. The lights dimmed, signaling the performance to start and for the curtain pullers to pull the curtains. The stage was pitch black and I could hear everyone whispering. Then that's when we all heard an electric guitar playing a familiar tune. Then as the guitar went into the chorus the lights came on and flashed multicolored._

_I could make out 2 male hedgehogs hopping and spinning around and what looked like a male bat on guitar, a fox on another guitar, and a wolf on a drum set. The lights flashing distracted me from seeing faces.__Then the music and lights suddenly cut off. _

_An impressive electric guitar solo played in the darkness while the other instruments later came in and that's when I recognized the song. When the voice came in, the lights came back on but good thing they weren't flashing. The 2 hedgehogs I saw before were each on opposite ends of the stage near a microphone. The wolf on the drums was in the middle while the fox and bat were on his left and right. My eyes, however, remained locked on the hedgehog on the left._

_Immediately I singled him out as the best looking one. It was always hard for me to find a guy really attractive, at least in school. The fact that this guy had my full attention like no one ever did, made me so much more interested in where this guy came from and why I hadn't seen him in school before._

_His black fur was so shiny and his quills were long and messy. He had his bangs in every direction but it added to his appearance. It was so sexy to me how rough he looked. He had about 3 piercings in both of his ears and a piercing on his eyebrow. He wore a plain white form-fitting t-shirt that showed off his athletic build. I caught myself looking at his flexing arms as he held onto the microphone with both hands and sang the words to the song with his partner who I can't even remember. He wore some studded and spiked bracelets on his arm with black fingerless leather gloves. He wore a simple pair of skinny blue jeans but not that outrageous skinny. He wore high-top red converses with it and everything just looked soooo appealing. He was yelling the words to the song but I could just tell that his voice was sexy too. _

_Once the song was done, I was inwardly disappointed but then another familiar tune started to play. _

_The guitars and drums followed in making the song sound like a cool rock version but I didn't really care too much about that. My eyes settled on the black hedgehog who was doing a dance in his corner. Everything he was doing was sexy. I mean, yeah, everyone can learn to do the dance but he had a type of swagger with it that just screamed confidence and SEXY. _

_After that song was done the lights went out again. People started to clap but when they noticed that the curtains weren't closing, they stopped and waiting. When the beat dropped, the lights flashed multicolored and this time the instruments were removed and all the band members were up jumping around the stage. They were hyping the crowd up so much that either people where throwing their hands up or got up themselves. Me? I was too busy watching the black hedgehog on the stage. _

_One of my friends nudged me in the shoulder. She was standing up getting hype like everyone else and scolded me with her look as if to say, "Why aren't you up!" That's when I got up with her and threw my hands up and for just a second, I swear me and him locked eyes and I could see how striking his purple eyes were. It was odd to see someone with purple eyes but they looked like glowing gems on stage. However, as quick as the moment happened it was over and he continued working his magic. _

_After the song was done, everyone clapped loudly. I expected that because this was one of the best performances. It woke people up from all the stupid performances and prepared them for the last, which was a dance number. That one was really good too but from time to time I scanned the auditorium for the black hedgehog._

_When the talent show was over, my friends and I made our way out the school. Naturally everyone crowded around outside doing God knows what but me and my friends were among them. We were talking about the performances and making jokes until we noticed people were starting to leave. Of course that was when we decided to start moving too but one of the girls wanted to go to the gas station store to get some chips or something like that so we accompanied her. I got a bottle of water since we were already there and we began walking back to the bus stop._

_As we were walking back and fooling around, my heart skipped a beat when I saw the black hedgehog and his crew coming our way. _

_While I freaked out with thoughts like, "OH MY GOSH HE'S GONNA PASS ME! SHOULD I LOOK AT HIM? SHOULD I BUMP INTO HIM BY ACCIDENT? SHOULD I SAY SOMETHING FIRST? SHOULD I SAY SOMETHING AT ALL?", __I didn't realize that one of my friends stopped them and was talking to the bat that played the guitar. The rest of the girls, like 3 of them, huddled around and started talking about the performance. I followed them because I didn't want to look stupid being away from everyone but I felt awkward as hell and just wanted the moment to be over._

_It was so unlike me but I looked away and at everything else but at HIS face. I even starting playing with little rocks on the floor and started to kick them. I didn't think anyone would really notice what I was doing because everybody seemed so engaged in conversation. I assumed my friends thought the guys were as hot as I found the black hedgehog so they definitely wouldn't be paying attention._

_I continued my kicking game until I kicked a rock too hard and it went flying to a red high-top converse shoe. I wanted to scream out because I knew exactly what I had just done. I wouldn't be surprised if my face showed how badly I wanted to release my frustration. So much for avoiding him right?_

_I said sorry before even looking at him and then I brought my eyes to his face. His eyes shined soo beautifully in the sunset and the light breeze swayed his quills back and forth. _

_He finally spoke and said, "No worries."_

_I melted like ice in the blazing sun. His voice was smooth like velvet as I imagined. He did a trick with the rock and kicked it back to me in a playful way. Then he smiled at me._

_When he smiled at me, the whole world stopped. It wasn't a full teeth smile but it was the best smile I ever seen and so damn cute. I couldn't help but smile back at him. _

_I knew the moment ended when I heard my friend saying bye to the bat and the girls started walking. The black hedgehog looked at me and I pretended to look down but found it hard to keep looking away. When I gave in he was watching me and he waved. I waved back and walked up to the girls._

_I was on a high from that point on and it didn't wear off until about 2 weeks later and even then I loved to go back to the moment and just daydream about it. _

_That night however, it hit me hard that I forgot something. I DIDN'T KNOW HIS NAME! All summer I had no idea what his name was but I knew that junior year I would make it a mission to find out._

_It was junior year around November when school was already stressful because of college essays and preparation for Advanced Placement exams. I still never saw the black hedgehog but I really had no time to ponder that. School had my whole life busy._

_I was really into instant messaging and it was much more convenient to me than talking and texting on the cell phone since I used the computer all the time. It was also more fun to have personal fonts and sounds and all that jazz. I had only a few buddies on my list and the program also had an online profile. I wasn't too active with that but I updated it from time to time with a different picture. From the online profile, people had access to your screen name and could instant message you. I always had my profile set on private and required a friend request._

_One particular Friday night when I got home from school, I had time on my hands so I checked my profile. This time, I had a notification and it was a friend request. I almost fell out of my seat when I saw who it was. IT WAS THE BLACK HEDGEHOG! _

_I didn't even click accept. I was too excited and had to register it all. I got up and went into the bathroom with my iPod and I started to dance around like an idiot. I was a weird child. _

_After I got it all out of my system, I went back to the laptop giddy as ever. I clicked accept and immediately went to his profile. _

_His name was Dean the Hedgehog. Dean…what a sexy name it sounded like. His profile picture was him standing stoically on a rock by the beach with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing army cargo pants and a white tank top with a silver chain. He was looking off into the distance at the sunset and just looked soooo…SEXY! This guy was gonna make me faint in my room. _

_After gazing at his pictures and trying to figure out which one was the sexiest, I looked at his information and realized that he did, indeed, go to my school and he was a senior. That would explain how mature he looked and sounded. He was 17 at the time, I was 15, and for a second I considered that he was too old for me but that went out the window once I looked at his pictures more. _

_At that moment I just had to find a way to talk to him without kicking a rock at him like last time. It took me a good 30 minutes to settle on a picture to comment on and make it sound like I was starting a conversation. Finally I found a picture where his quills were braided. He was in a seat at some restaurant it looked like and he was looking down into his phone. __This was how my comment went, _

_"Wow your quills are long enough to braid? Pretty cool =)" and right after I pressed "comment" I felt like a dork and wanted to take it away but that wouldn't do any good because even if I deleted it, he would see I wrote something and it would look even stupider._

_Deciding that it was getting late and I was looking too much into the situation, I went to sleep with the excitement of checking my profile in the morning._

_I would have just done that if it wasn't for my mother who said she made breakfast. _

_I was a bit frustrated but it completely went away when I saw everything that my mom made that day. She didn't normally make such a big breakfast and I wondered why she did that particular morning. When I asked her, she just smiled and said it wasn't for any reason. _

_I believed it at the time and enjoyed the morning with her. I was the only child and my father left my mother when I was about 8 years old. HE was the one who cheated on her and HE was the one to walk out. I never respected him and all of the memories I had of him became painful. My whole life was painful when he left and the only thing that made it better was my mother. _

_She was always smiling and I never saw her crying. It encouraged me to be stronger and she was my rock when I needed it. Her sister, my Aunty, was just like her and I spent time with her sometimes but I was very attached to my mother. _

_After spending some quality time with her, I ran up the stairs and turned my laptop on. _

_I HAD 1 NOTIFICATION!_

"_Dean the Hedgehog has commented on his picture" _

_I checked the notification and it read, _

"_Lol yea, the length is usually the first thing people notice. Wanna braid it sometime ;)? Lolz"_

_I squealed and blushed like crazy and later that night he hit me up!_

**RockerD**

Hey, srry if this is sudden and random but I saw you in my suggestions box and remembered seeing you around AND I remember the rock incident lol

**MidnightRose**

lol you do? How come I've never seen you around tho?

**RockerD**

Once ur a junior, classes either end early or start late. Freshman and sophmores have classes all day. I also have a job volunteering at a public school so I don't stick around

**MidnightRose**

wow my classes are the same times as last yr =/

**RockerD**

Oh... well it's probably because you take all honors classes. I see your name of the honor roll all the time lol.

**MidnightRose**

o rly? Lol is that a bad thing?

**RockerD**  
>Not at all. I like a smart focused woman ;)<br>whats your favorite subject?

**MidnightRose**

art

u?

**RockerD**

probably math, and some english (mostly poetry)

**MidnightRose**

math!

**RockerD**

yea

**MidnightRose**

i dont hear that often

**RockerD**  
>im not like other people<br>:P

**MidnightRose**

Is that so? I'm gonna guess you're involved with someone then?

**RockerD**

Well actually, i've been single basically all my life  
>btw, this convo stays between us<p>

**MidnightRose**

of course  
>im not 1 to run my mouth<p>

Im single too

**RockerD**

cool  
>it surprises people when they find out, they're like "you, really?"<br>im like yea  
>lol<br>soooo… have you ever kissed a dude?

**MidnightRose**

no

**RockerD**

is that why most of your pics portrays that image with your lips puckered up  
>lol<p>

**MidnightRose**

lol thats just my lips  
>oh gosh i sound so lame<br>never done rly nething

**RockerD**  
>yea im a virgin too<p>

i always wanted to lose it to another virgin, but life has its surprises  
>so if i feel that powerful chemistry then i wont regret it<br>who would you want to lose your virginity to... If its not too personal to ask?

**MidnightRose**

well i dont have a specific person in mind but some GUY who i've been involved with 4 a long time and dating 4 a long time and i have to kno in my heart that he's honest when he says he loves me and i can trust him completely

**RockerD**

wurd, i feel you  
>its crazy to meet someone similar to me. a bit ironic since its the opposite gender and its during my senior year<p>

**MidnightRose**

i could say the same..nd how many times have we passed each other and not said nething lol

**RockerD**

i regret that :-)  
>but hey, better late than never<p>

**MidnightRose**

tru very tru

_Now that I look back at this time, red flags should have been floating everywhere in my mind. For a first conversation, it had quickly escalated to sex and he didn't want me to tell anyone about him being a "virgin" yet he seemed like a confident person who shouldn't have cared. He wanted to know under what conditions I would have had sex but of course I didn't think of anything that way._

**RockerD**

How about I meet you at the school's entrance Monday morning since we haven't really got to know each other in person?

**MidnightRose**

sure

**RockerD**

Cool, so I'll see you then?

**MidnightRose**

yea

**RockerD**

ok bye Rosey =P

**MidnightRose**

Rosey?

**RockerD**

my nickname. U like?

**MidnightRose**

lol does it matter?

**RockerD**

Nope cuz I'm gonna call you it anyway :P. Seeya!

_That whole weekend I was flying high. I met him that Monday morning and I was flying even higher. He was even greater in person it seemed. The way he smiled, the way he flirted, the way he teased me…I loved it all. Over the course of 2 months we talked much more in person and on the internet. He always hit me up if he heard I was sick or looked upset in school. When we were in school, he sometimes snuck up on me and playfully grabbed my waist or covered my eyes. When I saw him sometimes in the hallway I would tug on his bookbag and run away so he could catch me. I was falling for him faster as the days continued and I had no intention to control it._

_His birthday was coming up in January and I wanted to get him something. I never really got my friends anything for their birthdays so I was sure they would be pissed if they found out. I ended up getting him a silly card with all of his favorite candies in a bag. I had trouble finding him that day but I wasn't about to give up. _

_He was on his way out of school when I found him and I yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" _

_He turned around and smiled at me with his teeth and let me tell you, it made my heart just melt on to the floor. He walked up to me and I walked closer to him and that's when I pounced on him with a bear hug. He hugged me back and I handed him the bag and the card. He was surprised and thanked me but I wasn't expecting him to kiss me on the cheek. It wasn't even my birthday and I felt like I was getting a gift. I felt so lucky to be feeling so happy. I never wanted it to end._

_February soon rolled around and I had one of the best online convos yet._

**RockerD**

Hey Rosey ;)

**MidnightRose**

Hey "Coconut" lol

Get it? Coconut? Cuz ur hardheaded? XD!

**RockerD**

u think ur silly?

**MidnightRose**

oh I kno im silly!

**RockerD**

LOL! Ok sure…

**MidnightRose**

It's almost valentine's day…dreadful

**RockerD**

y?

**MidnightRose**

-_- don't ask

**RockerD**

Aww does wittle Rosey not have a Valentine?

Haha i still dont have one either... because its kind of early  
>lol<p>

**MidnightRose**

its on a Sunday u kno

**RockerD**

your point?

**MidnightRose**

no school

**RockerD**

well, then me and my valentine will have to meet up  
>:}<p>

…btw, would you like to be my valentine?

_I remember I got up and did my excited dance in the bathroom again. That time my mom caught me as I awkwardly walked out but she didn't say anything._

**MidnightRose**

sure

**RockerD**

sweet!

**MidnightRose**

i think ur implying something

**RockerD**

enlighten me?

**MidnightRose**

well...u asked me specifically which implies special interest

**RockerD**

maybe maybe not  
>you tell me first<br>enlighten... again  
>lol<p>

**MidnightRose**

wat if im wrong

**RockerD**

wat if ur not?

**MidnightRose**

well...ummmm  
>i might have a crush on u<p>

**RockerD**

might?  
>well i MIGHT have the same situation with you<br>lol

**MidnightRose**

-_- fine i DO have a crush on u...but im sure alot of girls do

**RockerD**

yea... but my attention is caught by you  
>:}<p>

_My mind was gone by then. I don't even really remember what happened after that but I do remember we went out to the mall that Valentine's Sunday and we had a blast. When he walked me home we had a serious talk. He told me how he never felt this way about a girl before and never felt so comfortable with one. He said he could trust me and have fun with me. He told me I was the only one who really understood him. I was completely melted by all of his sweet words and under such a vicious spell. _

_We stopped under a street light at the head of my street. It was pretty cold and I had on the snowman jacket that I hate. He was actually the one to stop us from walking because he had something to say. He asked me to be his girlfriend! I looked at him in awe and deep into his eyes which were beautifully illuminated by the streetlight. I couldn't help but say yes no matter how fast it may have seemed. He made me so happy for the past few months and he could have only made me happier right? We shared our first kiss under that streetlight and it turned into a passionate tongue kiss, which I don't know how I did it but it just happened and I was ecstatic for days. _

_Everything went great for weeks. Dean was as sweet as can be. He bought me things and always made sure I was ok. He held my hand and he went out of his way sometimes to make sure he saw me during the day even if he had work. However, things changed once our spring formal came around._

_I had already picked out a short strapless satin red dress with had a pencil skirt bottom. I made sure Dean had a matching tie because of course we were going together. My friends already knew about me and him and they seemed happy for me, although I could sense they didn't like the fact that I would blow them off to hang out with him. Nevertheless, they supported me as friends should. _

_The auditorium really looked beautiful. Colorful paper lanterns hung on the ceiling along with decorative butterflies. The dj booth was set on the stage while seats were lined up on the walls so the dance floor could be open. I dragged Dean to the dance floor and we grinded to many different songs but I couldn't dance forever. Staying crouched and on my knees for so long started to take it's toll so I took a break with my friend. _

_We went to the bathroom to freshen up and fix ourselves. She cooed at how cute me and Dean were. No other couple came together like we did and she couldn't stop raving about how well we matched and how good we looked together. _

_We were just about to go back to the party when I felt my phone vibrate._

**_911! DEAN IS DANCING WITH ANOTHER GIRL! COME QUICK_**

_My mind didn't quite register the words as my feet took me faster than my mind could. I was smart enough to not barge in and accuse without seeing for myself, so I quietly watched by the entrance as Dean was indeed grinding with the school slut. _

_It was a deep red hedgehog with long curly hair, big boobs, big ass, and the shortest dress possible. I watched to make sure I was seeing right and by the looks of it this wasn't some kind of mistake or misunderstanding. He actually looked like he was enjoying himself. _

_I didn't even have the willpower to go over there and slap him like any girl would. I was too crushed and embarrassed Am I not good enough? I wouldn't have danced with other boys when he turned his back!_

_I simply left the building by myself and took a taxi home. That night I cried really hard. I remember I woke up the next morning and my eyes were the puffiest I ever saw them. I also remember that I never got a call or a text from Dean that night. He must have really not noticed._

_That morning my phone was full of messages from him, asking where I was and if I was ok. He even threatened to come over if I didn't answer him and he actually did. The bastard ACTUALLY did. _

_My mom called for me to come to the door and she didn't look too pleased. I certainly wasn't allowed the have boys over and yet one was at my door. She knew it was my boyfriend because I told her but she didn't agree with the choice when I told her how old he was. We once had a fight because she told me what an older guy would want from me. I didn't believe her then...I should have. _

"_Babe, what happened to you? You look terrible."_

"_You're just asking me this now? FUCK YOU!"_

"_Whoa Rosey, what's your problem?"_

"_HOW COULD YOU ASK ME WHAT'S MY PROBLEM? YOU WERE WITH SOMEONE ELSE!"_

"_ROSEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"_

"_I saw you dancing with that bitch last night so don't fucking lie to me!"_

"_Rosey…you really think I would be involved with someone else besides you? It was just dancing! I meant nothing by it."_

"_Did you even think about how it would make me feel? You didn't think I would find out?"_

"_It shouldn't have made you feel any type of way because you know I care about you. No one else is special like you so that dance meant nothing to me ok?"_

"_That's probably bullshit!"_

"_BULLSHIT? ROSEY ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? YOU'RE QUESTIONING MY FEELINGS FOR YOU? IS THAT HOW YOU WANT THIS RELATIONSHIP TO GO? YOU WANT IT TO GO BAD BECAUSE YOU BELIEVE LIES YOU MAKE IN YOUR HEAD? IT'LL BE ALL YOUR FAULT. IF YOU QUESTION MY FEELINGS AGAIN ROSEY THEN WE DON'T NEED TO BE TOGETHER"_

_There was a brief silence after that. That should have been another red flag. Better yet it should have been a siren. It was the first sign of how manipulative he could be. _

"_Dean…I'm sorry ok? Just please don't leave me."_

"_I never wanted to. I love you Rosey"_

"_I love you too."_

_I had mixed emotions. I was afraid of his blowup and he really did make me feel like if we ever ended, it would be my fault. Ever since then I didn't want to argue with him or even question where he went and who he went with. I just stayed quiet and did whatever he wanted me to do. Part of me was also scared of losing him so I made the decision to give him the one thing I held on to._

_School had ended and Dean graduated and I realized that the red hedgehog from the dance was in his grade, as well. However, I put that in the back of my mind for the fear of how he would lash out at me. _

_That night he invited me to a senior hotel party. That same night me and Dean had sex. It was my first time and his "first time". It wasn't enjoyable at all if you ask me. The only enjoyable part was before he actually had sex with me. I liked the way he touched me and paid attention to me but it didn't last long at all. I wanted to do more of that but I guess he was impatient and I didn't protest. It hurt really badly and I really just laid there, content that he was happy about it. At least I got to cuddle with him that night and fall asleep in his arms. _

_Dean suddenly started acting very weird. The "good morning" texts stopped coming and we talked less. Once again, I didn't want to question why because that would mean questioning his feelings and he loved me right? WRONG!_

_In early August, the unthinkable happened to me. I remember the night like it was yesterday. The breath was taken out of me and I felt so sick. My mother, Elizabeth Rose, died and my world crumbled right from under me. She had a heart problem all that time and I only found after her death. I finally understood that she didn't want to make me worry. She was always looking out for me like that and always putting someone else before herself. I just WISH I could have paid more attention to her. I WISH I could have picked up on it sooner. I could have helped maybe I could have prevented it but my Aunt always tries to make me feel better by saying nobody could have helped it. _

_The moment I found out about it, I cried even worse. I cried so hard that I threw up and I had a lot of trouble breathing. The funeral was even worse. I couldn't even give her a speech because I couldn't contain myself. I cried every night for 2 weeks until my eyes looked monstrous and I started to have panic attacks. I thought maybe it would permanently become this way so I moved in with my Aunt and Uncle the week she passed away while my cousins were away at college. _

_I still don't know where Dean was till this day. I texted him once I finally caught my breath but he never answered me back. I was beginning to get worried but I trusted Dean and was sure that this was all for a reason. Well I found out that reason at the end of August. I remember it quite well._

_My Aunt kept telling me to go take a walk. She hated to see me cry so much around the house and my room was starting to smell and get messy so I actually went for the walk. I walked to the main park around the area and decided to stroll in there. Fresh air did feel good but it still wasn't enough to heal my grieving. I knew Dean could have helped but he just wasn't answering. I decided enough was enough and I actually called his phone this time. I walked down the trail as the phone rang and I waited for someone to pick up._

_ I could faintly hear the same song that was Dean's ringtone the last time I heard it. I called again so I could follow the noise. This time I followed it to a very secluded part of the park that I didn't even know of. It was hidden perfectly by the tall trees where the sun didn't show. I overheard a conversation._

"_Baby who keeps calling you?"_

"_The side-bitch. I don't understand her! I stopped talking to her. Doesn't she get the idea?"_

"_Well if I was her I wouldn't want to just let it go either."_

_I heard these two laughing and then I heard some rustling and kissing noises. Then they started speaking again._

"_Turn off your phone love."_

_"Okay babe."_

"_When are you gonna let her know that it's over?"_

"_Well Rosey is very sensitive and word on the street is that her mother died so I didn't want to do it so soon."_

"_She's such a stupid bitch for believing you actually looooved her and cared for her. What does she think this is Disney?"_

"_Haha, it's always so easy with girls like her."_

"_You even got her to trust you even after she saw us dancing like that at the spring formal? You're such a dog!"_

"_Yeah but you love it."_

_I could hear more kissing noises and that's when I peeked through some branches. I didn't want to believe at first that behind these trees was Dean and that dumb slut but I had to see for myself. Sadly enough, my fears became reality and my emotions were at an all-time high. I was not about to walk away this time._

"_You no good motherfucker." I said that a little more eerily than angry._

"_Rosey!"_

"_Baby I think she was standing there this whole time…"_

"_That's right, I was. I heard everything."_

"_Rosey, babe I want to explain. I-"_

"_You don't have to say anything to me. You said it all I believe."_

"_You weak bitch why don't you get your ass outta here then if you heard it all. You're dismissed, he never wanted you"_

"_I suppose I should go then huh? But first-"_

_I remember giving that girl one stiff punch in her face. I don't even know how that came out of me and I didn't even know I could punch like that but I guess it's one of those things where you have to be angry to know. _

_Just as she tried to hit me back Dean held her back and she yelled,_

"_Bitch you think you're hot shit because you punched me in the face! I have your man and I always did! He always lied to your dumb ass and he did have sex with me that night of the spring formal. Why else would he not even care that you disappeared. You really thought he was a virgin? Get the fuck outta here! He lied to you since day one! You're such a dumb bitch!"_

_The sad part about what she said was how brutally true it was. It hurt a million times more than my punch probably did._

"_You're right."_

_Through this all, Dean had his eyes on me. I don't know what the fuck he was looking at me for but I didn't dare look at him because I would have lost it all and cried in front of them both. _

_The last thing I saw was the red bitch latch on to his arm and kiss his cheek and that was enough for me. I turned the other way and left. Once I was out of range from them, I broke into a sprint and it became harder for me to see. Tears clouded my eyes as I ran home and almost got hit by a car. Thankfully I made it home safe and up to my room successfully without my Aunt noticing my emotional fury. _

_Sometimes I still cry at night. Sometimes I cry for my mom. Sometimes I cry for my stupidity. Never have I recently cried for Dean. I've already given him enough of me, he won't still have my tears._

_I was not supposed to be that girl. I had so much going for me. I still believe till this day that if I didn't have this infatuation with Dean, then my mom would still be alive. I'll never stop believing that no matter what anyone tells me. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous chapter was basically a flashback in the moment. Now it's back to present time. AND don't worry, the story gets better. Just have to get the introduction chapters in. Enjoy =)!**

Amy simply continued to stare at the figure walking across the street to the school. He looked as if he was coming from the gas station store. He was wearing black linen pants with a blue plaid button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He wore dog tags around his neck and black vans on his feet.

_Was he at the graduation?_

Amy quickly turned her attention away. This was the first time she had seen Dean since she ran away in the park about a year ago.

_Why is he here? Who the fuck does he know that he had to come here? He must have seen me make my speech...This isn't happening!_

"Umm Aunty, I think I'm ready to go. My friends are leaving now and you know how packed restaurants get on graduation days."

"Oh nonsense Amy! Your uncle and I still haven't taken good pictures with you! Here he comes now."

Amy's Aunt waved at her Uncle so he could come over.

_WHY ME! Why can't we just leave? Now he's gonna see me for sure. Just don't look at him right Amy? That's all you have to do. Look at the floor. Look at the sky. Ok maybe not the sky. Just OCCUPY yourself Amy._

Amy started fixing her dress in ways that didn't need fixing. She kept adjusting her straps and smoothing out her torso area as if it got wrinkled every second. She pulled it down several times and even started to finger comb her hair out of her face.

Little did she know that the whole time she was focusing on not paying attention to someone, that "someone" was paying all his attention to her. In fact, after he crossed the street he went over to his friend that he came to the graduation with. As everyone was leaving he still stood there watching a certain pink hedgehog and her antics.

"Ok Amy smile!"

Amy's Aunt immediately checked the picture in the digital camera and instantly noticed Amy's facial expression.

Her eyes were opened wide as if she was shocked but her mouth held a fierce snarl as if she was angry. Her womanly posture was completely discarded and her legs were slightly apart, as were her arms which hanged awkwardly.

"…Amy? Are you feeling sick or something?"

_WHY DID I LOOK! _

_I just couldn't help myself. I noticed a figure in the far background through my peripheral vision. Part of me just wanted to ignore it because I feared it was him but part of me noticed that the figure just wasn't moving. It bothered me ever since we started to take pictures. _

_His eyes were still so purple and he looked almost the same except his quills were a bit shorter and it looked better groomed. That's beside the point though. _

_I wanted to leave IMMEDIATELY!_

_I was confused as to whether I wanted to go over there and fight him, cry on the spot, or just run away._

_Each impulse was equally strong so I never felt more confused in my whole life. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do, and I didn't know how to feel._

"…Amy? Are you feeling sick or something?"

"I'm fine, what are you talking about?"

Amy's Aunt showed her what she looked like in the digital camera.

"Oh that? I just thought I had to sneeze and it wasn't coming out. You know how frustrating that gets?"

Amy's Aunt laughed. "Let's just get going now honey. You must be hungry 'cause I sure am!"

_Good thing she never knew about me and Dean. Only Mom knew…Mom…_

"Amy! Get your head out the clouds darling!", Amy's Aunt said with a southern accent which Amy laughed at.

As Amy walked up to the car to open it, she looked once more at Dean who was still in the same spot.

While her stare said, "Fuck you!" his looked rather …soft?

_NO, NO, NO! WHY IS HE LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! It's that look he used to give me…when we were together..._

"Amy, are you sure you're ok? What are you staring at?"

"I'm just looking at something that I intend to leave behind for good."

"That's the spirit! But don't forget that the school will always be here sweetie."

"Sure it will…", Amy whispered under her breath and got into the car.

Little did Amy's family know, that her statement had a double meaning.

Suddenly, Amy felt her purse vibrate so she grabbed it and took out her pink bedazzled cell phone.

_Hmm that's strange, someone texted me from an unknown number. Better check it just to- HOLY SHIT!_

_**1-619-789-2005 -**__Still have the same #? Well even if this isn't u, I just wanted to let Amy Rose kno that she did a gr8 job. _

_-Dean_

_What is wrong with this stalker! After 1 fucking year, he finally has something to say? AND THIS IS IT? _

_HE'S JUST TEASING ME! NOT THIS TIME! NOT THIS FUCKING TIME! _

Amy hastily wiped her teary eyes, trying not to smudge any of her mascara or eye shadow. Luckily, no one in the front seats noticed her. However, she was prepared to blame it on the car window being open or allergies.

_I'm not supposed to cry today. Dean already fucked up my memories, he can't fuck up the one day I have to celebrate the one good thing I did in my life. Be strong dammit! _

"Amy, soon we have to go shopping for your college dorm. You already know how fast the summer goes. I'm off next week so we'll go then."

_Oh that's right! I'M GONNA LOVE COLLEGE! It's about time I get a fresh start away from everyone anyways. A NEW START! THAT'S A WONDERFUL THING. _

_You know what? FUCK DEAN! In fact, I'm gonna get a summer job to buy a new phone and change my number. Amy Rose is ready! YOU HEAR THAT PEOPLE! Well they actually don't, but they sure are gonna know!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hi readers! I hope you all had an awesome holiday! Sorry this update took so long. I'm experiencing technical difficulties with my main laptop so now I'm using an old one that should be sufficient enough. To make up for this, I have a long chapter for you! ENJOY and REVIEW =)**

_Is summer over already? Am I really standing here saying bye? No, I'm definitely dreaming. I'm actually sleeping in my bed and I'm gonna wake up in the afternoon and then go to the beach with my friends until 7!_

"Amy, I have no worries about you living on your own. You're a strong and independent young woman. You make me so proud, and I know that your mother would have been too…"

_Oh no…I'm really not dreaming. _

Amy felt tears running down but her Aunt embraced her knowingly. Ever since a year ago, she didn't bring her mom up often and just the mere mention still had the power to elicit this type of emotion that Amy barely showed.

"I love you sweetheart. Don't ever forget!"

"I love you too.", Amy replied as she continued to cry into her Aunt's shoulder, staining her white tank top.

"And I won't forget to call everyday I promise!"

Amy laughed despite of her crying fit.

"You don't have to do it EVERYDAY you know."

"Who do you think I am? I'll call you everyday and that's final!"

Amy laughed again.

* * *

><p>Amy was in the registrar's office picking up her schedule for the fall semester. At Mobius College, freshmen didn't choose their classes; they were created for them based on their intended major.<p>

She was waiting in line for about 15 minutes because tons of other freshmen were picking up theirs as well. Fortunately, the line was moving faster than expected with many helping hands to give out the schedules.

When she got her plain white envelope that read "Ms. Amy Rose", she ripped it open as she walked out the office.

_General Biology I- __Monday, Wednesday 11:10AM - 12:35PM_

_Lab for General Biology I- __Thursday 01:40PM - 04:40PM_

_General Chemistry I- __Tuesday, Thursday, Friday 11:10AM - 12:35PM _

_Lab for General Chemistry I- __Tuesday 01:40PM - 04:40PM_

_Calculus I- __Monday, Wednesday, Thursday 09:35AM - 11:00AM _

Amy's face looked somewhere in between shocked and angry.

_I NEVER wanted all of these classes together in my life! I mean sure I'm a bio major but holy shit they must not take it easy at this place! _

Amy continued on to retrieve her dormitory keys. Her bags were already sent up to the room so all she had to do was go there, unpack, decorate, and meet her roommate.

_Roommate! That should be fun! Maybe we can be best friends and be so inseparable that nobody can tear us apart!_

Amy found herself walking down a cobblestone path trying to look for signs that said "Dormitories". She didn't even care to find out which one was for girls and which one was for boys. She just wanted to be on the right path.

She followed some students who were trudging bags with them, in hopes of being led in the right direction. They seemed like they knew where they were going.

_Ok this isn't working…I need to find someone...This guy should do!_

Amy saw a tall dark brown fox in front of her walking and sped up her walking to catch up with him.

"Ummm, hi I was wondering if you could tell me which way the girl dormitories are…"

Amy was still walking next to the guy but then he stopped at her question and turned to look at her. He had hazel eyes and wore a dark green collared polo shirt with dark skinny jeans and clean, fancy looking white sneakers.

"Well that depends…are you gonna come to the BOY dormitories later on tonight? Room 112 to be exact? My roommate likes to have a midnight meal so the room is usually empty." The fox added a flirtatious wink to it.

_Ugh, are you kidding me? I don't have time for this!_

Amy gave the guy a squinted look and contorted her mouth in an angry form of a pout. Then she stormed off but not without hearing the ringing laughter of the brown fox.

_Now what?_

Amy looked around for a female now. She spotted a smaller looking rabbit with a pamphlet in her right hand and her luggage handle in her left. She looked innocent enough to not try anything so Amy jogged over to her as she was intently reading into her pamphlet.

"Hi, my name is Amy and I was hoping that you could tell me where the girl dormitories are."

The rabbit looked up from her pamphlet and smiled.

"Hey I'm Cream and I've been wondering the same thing. At least I have someone else now because this pamphlet isn't really helping."

Amy and Cream laughed. Amy immediately felt comfortable with this rabbit now.

"Hey you know what they say, two heads are better than one. I was trying to follow people earlier but I guess not everyone is going to their dorms. "

"Haha I guess not. This map says it's located far from the registrar's office which isn't too far from where we are now. It looks like the boys and girls dormitories are on opposite ends of the campus."

"Well I guess we should walk towards one end and if that doesn't work then we walk all the way to the other."

Cream laughed and started to roll her luggage in the direction that they began to walk.

On the way, Amy learned that Cream was also a freshman and valedictorian at her high school. She was also biology major. They already had a lot in common.

They had also shared their room numbers and roommates. Amy had room 213 and roomed with Rouge the Bat while Cream had room 222 and roomed with Blaze the Cat.

"Amy, wouldn't it be cool if we were actually roommates?"

"Hell yeah! You're the coolest person I met here so far! I ran into a fox while I was trying to find the dorms and he totally hit on me instead."

"Ugh, I hope all the guys aren't like that. It would be a shame since I was sorta hoping on finding someone here."

"Yeah…"

Amy was uncomfortable with this topic and knew where it could possibly lead. She wanted to avoid it and change the subject but it wasn't needed because a big stone plaque that read "Female Dormitories" was on the grass bringing the girls out of their conversation.

"Cream look we chose the right way!"

"Good 'cause if we walked all this way just to walk even farther back, I would have been extremely disappointed!"

"Same here girl!"

The two petite girls walked into the building through glass doors. The lobby was a pale golden yellow color and the couches were deep wine red. There were two flat screen TV's on the wall on each side. One TV was showing the news while the other was showing a reality TV show. The girls went over to the lobby desk to check in.

At the lobby desk was a heavy set female wolf with a black short sleeved suit. She spoke up to the two girls, sensing that they were freshmen.

The wolf smiled at the girls and said, "You girls here to check in?"

Cream replied to her, "Yes ma'am. I'm Cream the Rabbit and it says here that my room is 222"

Amy followed after her and said, "And I'm Amy Rose and my room is 213"

The girls stood there in silence and the wolf typed and clicked some things in her computer.

"Alright, you girls are free to go. Both of you are located on the second floor and please call me Nancy" The wolf gave a sweet smile to the girls which they returned and walked on the white marble floors to the elevator.

Once the girls came up to the second floor, they stepped out onto a wine carpet. The hallways were mostly windows. It didn't even look like walls made up the hallways. The light source was the sunlight from outside.

"Oh Cream, I almost forgot! I need your number!"

"Oh right!"

The girls took out their phones and exchanged. Amy's number had indeed changed as soon as she got a little job over the summer working at a smoothie stand.

Amy found that her room was in the middle of the hallway and Cream's was at the right end. They weren't far at all.

As Cream walked away and entered her room, she gave a small wave at Amy and signaled that she would text her. Amy, on the other hand, marveled at the sign on her door that said, "Welcome Amy and Rouge!" She smiled thinking that Rouge would be just as great as Cream but then she was brought out of her fantasy when she heard moaning on the other side.

"OOOOOH! UGGGGGGH! Knuckles I missed you so much!"

Amy's face contorted in disgust while she twisted the knob of the door and opened it.

Her eyebrows rose at the sight of what she saw.

A white bat looked practically naked straddling a red echidna beneath her. Her top was taken off and on the floor, revealing her red lace bra but she still wore torn jean shorts. She continued to give the echidna a hickey despite Amy being by the door.

That was when Amy cleared her throat to announce her presence.

The white bat slowly turned her head but didn't get off of the echidna.

"So you must be Amy…Don't you see that I'm clearly busy? I thought you would get the idea when I ignored you coming in the first time."

"Am I just supposed to walk back out because you said so? This is my room too!"

Rouge got alarmed at Amy's fierce tone and finally got off the echidna to walk over to her.

"Yes you ditzy freshman! I'm clearly not your age. I don't know why I'm stuck with a freshman when I'm a junior. You should listen to your elders!"

"Oh really? I don't know why I'm stuck with an ELDER who's giving it up on the first day! Even I know better than that!"

_Ok, so maybe I went too far with that one but she started it!_

As Amy decided to nonchalantly pass by Rouge, she felt a tug on her long ponytail and she fell hard on the wooden floor.

Rouge was about to walk away but Amy used her leg to trip her so she fell just like she did seconds ago.

Both girls charged to each other from their floor positions and immediately went to each other's hair. Rouge grabbed Amy's ponytail again with much more force and almost pulled the secured quills out of its scrunchie. Amy, on the other hand, wrapped Rouge's shoulder length white snowy hair around her hand making her head tilt in that direction.

They didn't have a chance to throw any slaps or punches because a topless Knuckles bolted off the bed and grabbed the equally topless Rouge off of Amy. However, he first had to unlatch both of the girl's grips.

"LET ME GO KNUCKLES! NOW!"

"Rouge you really need to calm down!"

Knuckled held her while she decided she would stop struggling. It was no use for her.

Amy mockingly sat on the floor smiling, sitting Indian style while she watched Rouge struggle against the echidna's grip. She re-did her quills and tied it into a messy bun in case Rouge, for some miracle reason, got out of the grip.

Rouge finally stopped fussing after about 2 minutes. As Knuckles felt her relax, he lifted her to the bed and personally barricaded her, knowing all too well that she would go for another round when she thought his guard was down.

"Amy is it? I'm sorry about all this. Rouge just needs to calm down for a little while. Why don't you go exploring? Free food and activities are everywhere."

She also thought it would be a good idea to leave and cool off from the fight.

As she left the room, Rogue didn't forget to glare daggers into her back.

_So much for being inseparable -_-. I just hope I don't have to deal with the bitch like this for the whole semester or else I'm gonna need to change my room pronto! Hmm I wonder what Cream is doing. It would be nice to have a buddy to explore with!_

Amy made her way to room 222. She knocked lightly and Cream answered the door.

"Hey Amy! Come in, I want you to meet Blaze!"

Amy walked in the room and it had the same wooden floor and white wall color. Both of the twin beds were made up really nicely and a computer desk was set up with a stereo on it.

Amy looked at a beautiful, exotic looking purple cat. She wore white Capri pants with a flowing, sleeveless floral top. She had a ruby stud on her forehead and her eyes were a striking golden color.

"Blaze this is Amy, the girl I was telling you about and Amy this is Blaze."

"Hey Amy!" Blaze smiled at her

Amy smiled back and said, "Hi Blaze!"

The girls sat down and chatted with each other. Amy learned that Blaze was a sophomore and a psychology major.

They talked about the boys on campus and Amy brought up the story about the brown fox and Blaze assured her that a lot, if not all, of the guys on campus were exactly like that. She also shared that she had a male best friend named Silver who also on campus.

The girls were laughing and joking when Cream noticed a black and blue bruise on the side of Amy's head that she didn't see before.

"Amy, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to the side of your head?"

"Oh that...yeah well…I got into a fight with my roommate."

Both Cream and Blaze, as if on cue, yelled, "WHAT!"

Amy slightly winced at their alarmed tone.

_I guess this sorta thing doesn't happen often…_

Cream spoke first

"But I didn't hear anything!"

"It was a short hair-pulling fight. It's no big deal really. She got rude so I got rude back and it led to that unfortunately."

"Whose your roommate?", Blaze asked.

"Rouge the Bitchy Bat."

"Oh, I know her. We took intro to psychology together and I could have told you that she would have started something. I just got that vibe from her."

"Ehh it's fine. I just came here so we could explore the campus. I know you probably already know about it but-"

"I'd love to come show you guys around", Blaze smiled at cutting Amy off.

The girls walked everywhere there was to walk. They stopped to play carnival games and even got some free cotton candy and hot dogs as they continued to take in the view.

They visited the main buildings, as well as, the buildings they would have class in thanks to Blaze. Amy and Cream compared their schedules and realized that they were exactly the same.

The girls laughed and had fun looking at all the different people. They stopped at club booths but Amy and Cream both knew they wouldn't have time for a club this semester. One booth, however, gained Amy's interest and it read, "WORK STUDY PROGRAM".

_Hmmm, I always wanted a way to pay Aunty back for all the things she's done for me. Maybe I could work and pay for my own expenses..._

The representatives at the booth explained that not everyone can get an on campus assignment but that they try to give everyone something to do and each night would be something different under the guidance of an upperclassman. The employees would get paid with a paycheck every month and work 2 nights a week. They would promptly get called back if they were accepted and be told when their times and days were.

Amy signed an index card with all of her contact information and set her phone on vibrate so she wouldn't miss the call even if it came right away.

After that, the girls walked around until the sun was almost set.

"It must be getting late and we have classes tomorrow", Cream brought up.

"Yeah you're right, time to get going roomie!"

Amy took out her phone and saw that it was 7:00 p.m and she nodded.

Once the girls retreated back to their dormitories Amy realized what she had to deal with.

_MAN! WHY DO I HAVE TO HAVE THE BITCHY ROOMMATE! WHY COULDN'T I HAVE CREAM OR BLAZE?_

Amy turned the knob slowly and noticed that the bat was dressed in some pajamas and on the computer desk with her laptop.

Amy didn't bother being feisty or anything; she just took off her sandals and started to put clean sheets on her bed.

The silence was very awkward but Amy didn't feel as if it was her place to say something first and it surprised her when she didn't have to.

"Listen hun, I didn't mean to go all Bitch on you. I finally saw my boyfriend after a summer of not being together, which is like 4 months, and you interrupted the moment. I didn't mean to do all that to you so... yeah...sorry."

_Hmm I'm a bit shocked_

"I guess I'm sorry too."

_Not really though..._

Amy finalized her area of the room until she felt it looked fit enough for her. Then she went to find the showers. When she returned, she found Rouge already sleeping in her bed and she shortly did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday<strong>

Amy and Cream had just finished their first chemistry class and had an hour gap in-between before they had to go to chemistry lab.

"What did you think of it Amy?"

"I don't know how I'm going to handle all of these long lectures, 45 minutes used to be enough for me. I suppose I'll adjust. I remember I struggled with chemistry in high school though."

"I LOVE CHEMISTRY! I'm definitely gonna help you whenever you need it. I never really tell anybody this because it's such a geeky thing to say but I was in charge of the chemistry club in high school and I always had a passion for it."

Amy sweat-dropped but then laughed at her new friend and assured her that she would come to her if she needed help with anything.

As Amy and Cream headed to the cafeteria to get something to eat in the meantime, Amy's phone vibrated.

She saw that the caller ID was unfamiliar but answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

_"Is this Amy Rose?"_

"Yes this is her."

_"I'm calling to notify you that you have been accepted into the work study program and you work Tuesdays and Thursdays from 5-7. You start this evening."_

"Really? Oh thank you! Where should I report to?"

_"Report to the student life center in the main building."_

"Ok, I'll be there. Thank you again, bye!"

Amy pressed the red end call button, put it in her pocket, and then jumped for joy.

"Lemme guess, you got a job?"

"YEAH!"

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

Cream gave Amy a hug which Amy happily returned.

For the rest of the day she was happy. She really wanted to help her Aunt and show her that she appreciated everything that she had done. She couldn't wait to start and wished the lab would go by faster.

The class was done at around 4:30, 10 minutes earlier than expected. After all, they were just going over supplies and what their purposes were. Then they experimented with different solutions and a piece of copper.

Amy took this time to her dorm and change into something a little more casual and proper for the colder night. She would have to walk back when the sun was down so she changed into a simple gray sweat suit with a pair of white flip-flops. The sweat suit fit her loose enough to be comfy but sexy enough to be attractive.

Amy walked to the main building and shortly found the student life center after about 5 minutes of searching.

In the room there were about 10 other students standing around a table. Some of them looked older than her and some looked younger. About 6 of them were girls and the rest were boys. She instantly felt sorry because it looked like she was the last one. They all seemed to be receiving papers.

Amy stood behind the last person and waited to come up to the elderly woman sitting in a chair. When she finally did, the woman spoke to her.

"Amy Rose?"

"Yes that's me!"

"Hi honey! This paper that I'm giving you needs to be signed by your boss every night which is going to be an upperclassman. You're going to have the same boss for the semester so you won't see someone different every time, just a different job. Tonight you're assigned to library to rearrange the books. Your boss should be arriving there soon. "

Amy took the paper and thanked the woman before going to find the library building. She remembered Blaze showing it to her and Cream so it wasn't too hard for her.

Once she entered she decided to sit at a table near the entrance and wait for her tardy boss. He was the one to explain her assignment.

_Where is this person? I'm early and they're late! I HAVE CLASS TOMORROW! I don't need to be here later than my time is supposed to be. They're now wasting my time. I could just fix the books myself! Its alphabetical order anyway isn't it? _

Just as Amy made her mind up to go do exactly what she thought she should do, someone walked into the library.

* * *

><p>A cerulean hedgehog with lime colored eyes strutted into the library. His quills were normal length and well groomed. He wore a pair of simple dark blue jeans, converses, and a black form-fitting button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had no piercings but he did wear a silver watch and a dog tag chain. He was the perfect mix of clean-cut and bad boy.<p>

The blue hedgehog looked around as if he was looking for someone and then noticed a pink hedgehog with a gray sweatsuit sitting right in the middle of the library looking like she had nothing to do.

"Must be the one", he said to nobody in particular

Amy watched the hedgehog as he walked into the library and towards her table but quickly looked back down at the table as if World War III was happening there.

_This can't seriously be my boss..._

Amy was brought out of her thoughts and apparent infatuation with the table as the blue hedgehog slammed a folder in front of her face and leaned on the table.

Amy jumped slightly and was forced to look up at the hedgehog. He had on a sly smirk and one of his eyebrows was raised as he asked,

"Amy Rose?"

Amy found her voice and replied, "Yes?"

"Sonic T. Hedgehog, your boss and at your service…whenever you want me to be". He didn't forget to wink suggestively at the girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'd like to give a big BIG thank you to the readers that have been reviewing. You guys don't know how it really puts a smile on my face. It's so nice to know that people are actually taking time to read my writing and enjoy it just like how I enjoyed many others. I hope to keep you guys and many others hooked. As always, ENJOY! =)**

"Sonic T. Hedgehog, your boss and at your service…whenever you want me to be"

_He's winking at me too? WHY I OUGHTA-_

"So here's the deal baby, some books are probably out of place and in the wrong sections so all you need to do is scan each section and fix whatever doesn't belong. It's arranged in alphabetical order so I'm sure you know what to do…valedictorian."

"I'm sure my name is Amy and how do you know that?"

"Well, you really think we don't do background checks on the employees? It's how you got an immediate job in the first place."

"Right…"

Amy took her attention away from Sonic and to the folder he slammed in front of her. She opened it and was searching inside until it was slammed closed again.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"Not so loud baby, we're in a library. We can go to my room for that AND this is MY folder NOT yours."

"YOU'RE DISGUSTING!"

"You're gonna love it soon, I promise."

"Oh really Sonic the Hedgehog, senior business major who's getting tutored in simple math?"

Sonic laughed briefly to take attention off of his embarrassment.

"Hmm, you're quite smart and quick to catch that all in one glance…you know those qualities can be applied elsewhere if you know what I mean."

"UGH!"

Amy got up from the table and went towards the nearest shelf of books to sort them. She had the whole second floor to do and time was already wasted with her boss.

_I just know I'm gonna be here later than 7 because of that ASSHOLE OF A BOSS!_

Amy briefly looked around for Sonic and was slightly relieved that he wasn't near her. However, she was still on edge because she didn't know EXACTLY where he was on the floor. Nevertheless, she continued to take out the books that didn't belong in the section and put them in a neat pile on the floor.

_Hmm maybe he left. That would be a blessing. Why would he want to stay with-_

"Looking for me?", Sonic whispered in Amy's ear.

Sonic stood behind Amy with one hand leaning on the bookshelf locking her inside and the other on his hip.

Amy's ear twitched at the sudden sound and she jumped so hard that she made a loud connection with the bookshelf. That loud connection caused several books to fall from their upright position.

"What the-!"

Amy immediately turned around to the intruder and found herself trapped.

Sonic now put his other arm up to completely block Amy and he laughed at her before explaining himself.

"Well I saw you looking around like you needed someone and I'm all your ever gonna need so here I am!"

"First of all…BACK THE HELL UP! What are you? A damn snake?"

"Oh so I'm a snake now?"

Sonic proceeded to "slither" his way closer on to Amy as if he wasn't close enough.

Amy was actually stunned that the guy was being so extremely forward. It seemed to paralyze her in the moment.

However, when his face came very close to hers and his masculine scent smothered her, she immediately caught herself and reared her hand back to follow through with a stinging slap but as she tried, her wrist was caught by a tan hand.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Amy shook her arm violently, trying to get loose.

"No can do baby. Do you realize what you were trying to do?"

"Yes YOU RAPIST!"

"Rapist? No you have it all wrong…I didn't force you to do anything. You willingly stood there and could have easily got away."

_Easily get away my ass!_

_Like I can actually fight HIM down...Is he mental?_

"I'm gonna report you for MOLESTATION!"

Sonic chuckled lightly.

"Ok baby."

_This guy just screams COCKY! He needs to get over himself!_

"I feel like you're trying me…", Amy finally said after a weird silence.

"I am?"

Amy gave him a face similar to (-_- ).

Without being aware of it, Sonic's cocky smirk turned into a more genuine smile.

"Well are you gonna call the cops or what?"

"YOU DON'T WORRY ABOUT WHAT I'M GONNA DO! YOU'RE JUST DISTRACTING ME FROM DOING MY WORK!"

"Alright you got it, I'll leave. If you need me I'll be over by the lounge area on the computers."

Amy didn't say anything. Instead, she just watched with careful eyes as Sonic walked away.

_FINALLY! I thought he would never leave! _

Amy had finished the first floor in a matter of 30 minutes with about an hour wasted from Sonic's lateness and fooling around.

During that time she had to work on shelves near the computer lounge and naturally she looked to see where Sonic was.

He was sitting in the far back of the room with headphones in his ears. He was bobbing his head to whatever he was listening to while looking intently at the screen that illuminated his face.

_Hmm He better stay his ass right in that seat. For all I know he could sneak up on me like he did before. _

Amy watched as Sonic was now playing an air-guitar while bobbing his head harder. She actually began to laugh but just as she started, she immediately put her hand over her mouth.

_He's such a perverted doofus…_

The second floor was all shelves so Amy took an even longer time.

_What do people do up here that these books are so out of order?_

Every once in a while Amy would peek over the balcony to make sure she had no intruders. She saw that Sonic was still in his spot but less into his music this time.

In about another hour, Amy was completely finished with the second floor. She took the stairs down to the first floor and made her way over to the computer lounge.

She could hear a provocative song playing out of Sonic's ear buds.

_Why am I not surprised…_

Amy decided to get his attention by waving her hand in front of his face.

In response, he took out his ear buds.

"I'm done now. I'm supposed to have you sign this paper."

Amy took the folded paper out of her hoodie pocket and laid it flat on the desk in front of his face. She noticed that he was just disregarding it.

"You got a pen baby?"

"Whose baby?"

"Do I need to get up and show you?"

"You better stay right there and leave me alone."

"Or what?"

That's when Sonic got up out of his seat and posted up in front of Amy trying to intimidate her with his height and stance. While he had his head bowed towards her short figure she turned her head off to the side, obviously not fazed.

_This guy is so DAMN COCKY! Someone needs to turn him down a few notches…_

Sonic expected Amy to say something instead of actually doing something so when she gave him a stiff punch in his stomach, he was taken aback.

_Wow! I actually got him! I was half expecting him to stop me somehow…_

Sonic was still on his knees groaning with his head down, holding his stomach.

_Ok he's been like that a little too long now…but who cares he's a pervert and a rapist so I should just leave him there. _

_But he needs to sign my paper. UGH!_

At seeing Sonic still in a heap on the floor, Amy started to get concerned. Just as she was about to bend down to check on him, he swiftly grabbed hold of her ankle like a zombie would in a horror movie.

She was so surprised that she fell backwards but Sonic had somehow stood up and braced her fall.

"You asshole! I think I twisted my ankle!"

Sonic watched as Amy surveyed her ankle and rolled her foot around experimentally. She grimaced the more she moved her ankle around.

"I'm done playing around! Can you just sign my fucking paper so I can go!"

Amy angrily reached in her hoodie pocket for a pen and practically threw it on the desk where her paper was. She then stood up and limped off to the table where she sat when she was waiting for Sonic in the first place.

* * *

><p>Amy tapped her fingernails on the table waiting for her paper. She never looked back to see if Sonic was actually signing it.<p>

_I know that rapist better get here with my paper. I'm not playing anymore. We played all night and now it's 8:00 p.m. That stupidmotherfuc-_

"My dear Queen, I've come for forgiveness."

Amy heard the voice and groaned in frustration. Though she was slightly surprised to see Sonic down on one knee, bowing his head to the ground.

_Does all this guy know how to do is be annoying?_

"I have hurt you and beg for your forgiveness. I am grateful I was not sent to the dungeons, oh merciful Queen! I have done the deed that you have continuously requested."

Sonic still hung his head low while he held the paper out for Amy to take.

_This guy is really something else I swear. _

Amy didn't immediately grab the paper. Instead, she took a moment to enjoy how foolish Sonic looked. She wanted to stay angry at his foolishness but he was just too ridiculous for her.

Sonic finally looked up and asked, "Why is my Queen laughing at me?"

That's when Amy snatched the paper.

"You're such a doofus!"

Amy got up from her seat and began to limp out of the library building.

Just as she was about to open the glass door to walk outside, it was already opened for her by Sonic who had caught up with her.

"Wasn't gonna say bye?"

"Why should I?"

Amy continued to make her way down the path in the direction of the girl dormitories.

"Look Amy, I really didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry. Maybe I can-"

_Hmm he called me by my name this time…_

"No, I'm quite alright."

Amy heard Sonic sigh. She hated the guilt that slithered it's way into her mind.

_Ok, so he's sorry...but I really don't need his help._

Amy didn't say anything; she just tried to walk a little faster. Though, she wasn't making too much progress with her bum ankle. Sonic was still right beside her_._

_I add "stalker" onto his list of characteristics. _

_So what do we have so far? _

_Well pervert, rapist, doofus, and stalker. Sounds like a good set up for a looong time in jail._

"Alright you don't have to say anything. How about I just get you back to your dorm faster as a token of my love."

_So corny and so cheesy -_-_

Sonic didn't give Amy any time to accept or decline. He just scooped her up and zoomed away.

In about 30 seconds, Amy was let down in front of the girls' dormitory building. Her ponytail was slightly messy with her bangs all around her face and other quills sticking in different directions.

_What...The...Hell...Was...THAT!_

"Shocked?"

All Amy could do was turn to Sonic and nod her head. Normally it would have taken her about 8 minutes to get there by walking and with her ankle being hurt it would have taken even longer!

"That's how all the girls are when this happens."

Amy looked at him disgusted and annoyed but spoke anyway.

"Do you care to tell me how you did that?"

Sonic gave a genuine laugh and then replied to Amy.

"Let's just say it's a gift that I have…in addition to many others." Sonic gave Amy a very sly and suggestive smirk.

_Now he's a kidnapper too._

"Ugh Whatever. Thanks I guess."

Amy turned to walk into the building but she heard Sonic call out to her.

"You should get that ankle checked out. If it's not better by Thursday when I see you again, I'll personally take you to a doctor. Don't forget… I'll be waiting baby!"

Amy rolled her eyes and walked inside the lobby.

* * *

><p>"So where were you girly?"<p>

Amy had just walked into her dorm room and Rogue was on her own bed, reading some sort of textbook but stopped to talk to her.

"Oh, I'm in the work study program so I had work tonight."

"Oh really? They tried to get me to be one of the supervisors but it's more like a babysitting job. Who's yours?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog…"

"Oh my...Is that so?"

"You know him?"

"Well he's one of Knuckle's best friends so I guess I do."

"Mhmm."

Amy didn't really want to continue the conversation but Rouge was already on a roll.

"He's probably the most forward and flirtatious person you're ever gonna meet! We had a little fling before when I was a sophomore."

_Seriously? Does he have standards at all?_

_I'm not even surprised._

"I was flirtatious back in the day too so it just kind of clicked for a while. It didn't help that he was just so damn sexy and playful either."

"So where does Knuckles fit in?"

_'Cause I'm dying to know._

"Well the fling was just like a month or two. By the end of the semester it was over and we were friends. That's how I met Knuckles and then things happened from there."

"Sounds like a happy ending to me but I already had a feeling Sonic was that type of character."

"Yep, never in a serious relationship. You're probably gonna see how many different "friends" he has that are mostly girls."

"I have no doubt. I smell his type a mile away."

"Glad you have a good head on your shoulders hun. Is it ok if I leave this night light on? I want to read this chapter."

"No problem."

_Ok so maybe Rogue isn't so bad. She just has a strong personality and so do I apparently so they're gonna clash sometimes. _

_But she and Sonic had a fling? Maybe he likes just any girl whose remotely attractive._

_He is kinda sexy though...BUT WHATEVER! _

_He's just another one of "them" in this world. All I have to do is stay away. It should be easy considering he's a pervert, rapist, abuser, stalker, kidnapper, etc. _

_I'm ready for him next time!_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: After this chapter I'm probably going to take a teeny tiny break because I want to keep my ideas fresh. ENJOY =)_**

_**Cream**__- Meet me for breakfast =)?_

The vibration of Amy's cell phone woke her up. Sometimes she wouldn't wake up to the sound of the alarm, so she came up the tactic to keep her phone in her shirt.

Amy checked the time and groaned when she saw that it said 7:30 a.m.

She looked to see if Rouge was still there but she was already gone.

_Wow it's not even time for class yet and everybody's up and out?_

Amy stretched and popped some stiff joints. While she rejuvenated her body, she noticed that her ankle wasn't hurting as bad. She could definitely walk normally again but she wouldn't try running or anything rigorous.

Before she lost herself in thought, she hurriedly went to take a shower because she didn't want to make Cream wait any longer than she already had.

When she returned to the room she noticed how gray and dull it looked outside.

_Hmm might rain…_

She went through her clothing and chose a simple pair of high waisted shorts with a white t-shirt tucked in. She also decided to wear a striped multicolored cardigan just in case it did rain and got cold.

She pulled her long quills into a simple ponytail as usual, put on some brown colored sandals, spritzed herself with warm vanilla sugar body spray, grabbed her over sized black purse, and was out the door.

X

* * *

><p>"Amy over here!"<p>

Amy noticed her rabbit friend waving for her at a cafeteria table with Blaze.

"Hey Cream! Hi Blaze!"

Both Cream and Blaze got out of their seats to greet Amy with a hug.

"We're starving over here!"

Amy almost believed that Blaze was completely serious.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"I'm just kidding. Besides they're putting out fresh stuff now so let's go before the line gets long again."

The three girls rushed to the line to get their buffet style breakfast. There was bacon, ham, sausage, eggs, hash browns, pancakes, omelets, waffles, crepes, muffins, bagels, fruits, and other small condiments and cereals.

"Damn! Blaze, people never leave this place hungry do they?"

"Never!"

All three of the girls laughed but Amy suddenly stopped when her eyes caught someone coming through the cafeteria doors.

_Shoot me…_

Sonic walked through the doors with both of his arms around two different girls, one on his left and one on his right. About 3 others were either behind him or somewhere beside him.

He wore a pair of black, straight-leg jeans with a belt chain, a purple and black graphic skull shirt, and a black cardigan with the sleeves pulled up so it looked like ¾ sleeves.

Amy looked away in annoyance and the girls noticed it.

Cream spoke first.

"Amy are you ok? Just seconds ago you were laughing."

"Look at that guy over there."

Amy pointed in Sonic's direction but only did so when she was sure he wouldn't see her.

"That guy with all those girls?"

"Yeah, him. He's my supervisor."

Amy gave the (-_-) face to illustrate how she really felt about the fact.

"You don't seem too happy about it…"

"I certainly AM NOT! Never mind that he hit on me within the first few seconds of knowing me and never stopped, but he also made me fall and hurt my ankle."

"He looks like he's...well known. What's his name?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog…"

"Sonic the Hedgehog is your boss?", Blaze said loud enough for the line to hear.

"BLAZE! Shhhh!" Amy held her index finger up to her pouted lips while grabbing hold of Blaze's shoulder.

"Oh sorry! But Amy, you know that like every girl in this whole college has had a crush on him some time in their life."

"So I've heard. Are you one of them?"

"Well…that was when I didn't know any better."

_Pause..._

_WHAT? BLAZE TOO?_

"Oh?"

"It didn't last long at all after I saw how he acted. Now I have no tolerance for player types."

"Sup Blaze!"

Cream and Amy got whiplash from turning so fast to see who had spoken to Blaze.

Leaning on the bars outside of the line was a light gray, golden eyed hedgehog with two long quills in the back and a lot of quills fanning out in the front.

He wore a navy blue hoodie with black skinny jeans, a silver studded belt, and regular black converses.

"Hey Silver."

Amy and Cream turned to look at each other with questioning eyes. Then they looked at Blaze with the same look but she wouldn't meet their eyes.

"Amy, Cream...this is my friend Silver that I told you guys about and Silver these are my new friends Amy and Cream. They're freshmen."

"Hey girls! New meat huh? Try not to get fed to the dogs. I saved this pretty lady right here!"

Blaze couldn't hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks and she immediately tried to distract herself by moving up in the line and taking a plate.

Silver walked on the outside next to them and tried to make conversation.

"So I know it's you girls' second day and all but how do you like it?"

Cream spoke first.

"Well, it's definitely a big place here but I have a feeling that we'll adjust and things will get better."

"Yeah they should. This Saturday there's a party to welcome the freshmen but upperclassmen like to crash and make it a party for themselves. Blaze you going this year?"

Blaze was trying her hardest to stay concentrated on the food that she was putting in her plate but her ears perked at her name so she had to answer.

"I wasn't sure. Are you going?"

"Ehh, Sonic and Knuckles said that they were gonna crash…well more so Sonic. He said he wanted to 'check out the freshmen babes' so I figured I might go for a laugh."

Silver couldn't ignore the extreme eye roll from Amy when he mentioned the blue hedgehog.

"So you got it bad for him already? That must be a new record for him!"

"I DON'T LIKE THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

"Whoa feisty! He likes them like that so if you continue, he won't be able to resist."

Silver knew he was pushing Amy's buttons but he couldn't help himself. Already the girl was fun to tease.

"Hmph!"

Amy went down the buffet line picking up her breakfast while everyone else giggled.

As she finished and waited out of the line for Cream and Blaze to be done, Silver leaned closer to her.

"You better put on your boxing gloves 'cause your favorite guy is on his way over here."

_You gotta be kidding me!_

Amy looked in the direction of the tables and didn't see him coming from that way at all.

"Not that way.", Silver whispered into her ear.

Then Amy looked at the breakfast line and saw someone striding with confidence from around the corner of it.

"Silver! Dude, you're talking to my woman now?"

Amy angrily snapped her head to the side, looking at nothing in particular. She was obviously trying to ignore any of Sonic's comments.

_CREAM AND BLAZE CAN YOU HURRY UP!_

"She's YOUR woman?"

"Hell yeah! We spend late nights together all alone on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Isn't that right baby?"

Amy continued looking off but her face showed even more irritation.

"She's just a little shy but anyway I came over to ask you about the football tryouts. You're trying out this year ok?"

"I don't know...I keep telling you guys that football isn't really my thing."

"Why not? You practically already have a spot. Knuckles is always captain."

"Well I'm not as strong as Knuckles or as fast as you so…what spot does that leave me with?"

_Hmm, so he puts those super alien abilities to good use._

"I'm telling you man, you're gonna get a spot! Just come to the meeting today."

_THANK GOD! Blaze and Cream are coming! I'm saved!_

"Alright…"

Amy was beginning to walk over to Blaze and Cream when suddenly she was stopped in her tracks.

"And just where do you think YOU'RE going?", an irritating voice said.

_Unbelievable!_

Amy just continued to walk but Sonic didn't let her get away that easy.

* * *

><p>"You girls all done?", Amy said as she gave a bright smile.<p>

"Yep, shall we go?"

Just then, Cream noticed the "Sonic" guy behind Amy and made a face to signal to her that she was followed.

Amy answered with a frustrated face as if saying, "Yeah I know!"

"Oh, hey Sonic. You're having breakfast with us?"

_Blaze, why (-_-)_

"Wassup Blaze. How's it going?"

Sonic had already known that Silver and Blaze were good "friends" so he didn't try anything with her.

"It's going alright, where did Silver go?"

"He went to make sure nobody took your seats or messed with your bags."

"Oh we should get going then."

"Not so fast! I've been trying to get the attention of your friend here and she fails to even acknowledge my existence. Do you guys mind telling her that all I want to say is hello?"

Cream didn't say anything because she knew that Amy was obviously annoyed with this guy and probably just wanted to leave.

"You guys should tell him that there's a CORRECT way to do it."

Cream and Blaze were mildly surprised to hear Amy speak for herself. They looked at Sonic to see what he would do in response to what she said.

Sonic threw on the cockiest smirk he ever wore yet and walked over to Amy with a confident swagger.

"Good morning Amy Rose. It may be a gloomy day but might I say, you look lovely enough to brighten up the whole campus."

Sonic took her hand in his and made a movement to kiss it but Amy snatched her hand back as fast as lightening. Then she replied to him almost yelling,

"GOOD MORNING!"

Then she stormed away to the table leaving Cream and Blaze with Sonic.

"She's a breath of fresh air isn't she?", Sonic replied in a sarcastic tone.

Cream giggled and decided to walk over to the table leaving just Blaze and Sonic.

"Before you go Blaze, I must say that you and Silver don't fool me."

Sonic gave a quick wink and then jogged off to his table of girls.

Blaze's heart pounded harder against her will and she could feel the butterflies fluttering. Why did she have to react that way? It almost made her angry.

Luckily no one noticed her turmoil because they were eating their breakfast.

* * *

><p>After breakfast the girls went to their classes. Amy and Cream were finished early so they both decided to go check out free events before going back to the dorms to read and do work.<p>

However, Amy couldn't concentrate at all.

_Doesn't anyone else see the problems that I see with that Sonic? _

_His friends just support his behavior like it's all good! _

_But Silver isn't all that bad and didn't he say something about a party earlier? _

_Should I go? Maybe, but only if Cream and Blaze go. BUT the doofus may be there. BUT maybe he won't go._

_ Well whatever, I can't stop having fun just because of him. Which reminds me, tomorrow is Thursday. Ugh here we go again…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I just can't stay away from this story too long lol. Also I want to get some chapters in before my new college semester starts and I don't have too much time on my hands. I'd also like to say thank you to the reviewers and people who continuously read my story. You are the people who make a story a real story anyway. So as always I hope you ENJOY =)**

_Hmmm, Bio lab wasn't too bad today but maybe that's because this is the easiest one we're gonna have. _

_Anyways, me and Cream make a great team so I'm sure we can handle anything!_

_ I might as well go change again, now that I have a little time. I'll make sure to look especially bummy this time…_

Amy and Cream were on their way back to the dorms after finishing their Bio lab. After they went to their separate rooms, Amy immediately focused on her outfit.

"Hey hun, goin to work?"

_Ahh! I didn't even notice she was here…_

"Yeah I am, I was just gonna go get changed."

"Ready for a night with your secret lover?"

"Ugh! Spare me please!"

"Good luck tonight. You might need it!"

"And why is that?"

"You'll see hun."

_What is that really supposed to mean? Anyway…these sweatpants should do._

Amy went through her drawer and picked up her loose black sweatpants and a graphic black t-shirt that she stole from one of her male cousins.

Of course she put her hair in a ponytail, just a higher one, and then she put on her red converses.

"Alright I'm out!"

"Have a good time hun!"

Amy scoffed at the idea as she left the dormitories.

* * *

><p>"Ok sweetheart this time you're going to be organizing files and sealing letters in the admissions office. Your supervisor should already be there and will oversee that you complete your task assigned for tonight. Don't forget to have your paper signed!"<p>

_At least when we were in the library I didn't have to be around him but now this is basically condoning everything!_

Amy lazily walked to the admissions office, dreading what was to come. She didn't feel bad about it either because she expected Sonic to be late like the last time.

When she reluctantly opened the office door, she saw a blue hedgehog sitting in a chair by a desk with his feet propped up and his hands folded across his chest.

"You're late…do you know the consequences of your actions?"

_He actually sounds a bit serious. Did I really do something wrong? _

"Now you have to stay longer with yours truly messaging my stress away."

_Of course (-_-)_

"Yeah right! I won't be doing anything of the sort!"

"Alright… I'll just do it for you then."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to catch something from your filthy hands!"

"Is that so?"

"Of course it is, man whore!"

"Ouch baby, you sure do know how to hurt me."

_Do I sense sarcasm in his voice?_

"Whatever, can you just explain to me what I need to do?"

"Anything for you gorgeous! You just need to put the stamps on these letters and then put them in piles according to the area."

_Hmm if that's all then I'll be outta here in about an hour._

Amy pulled up a chair that was placed in front of the desk Sonic was sitting behind, and looked at stacks upon stacks of letters and envelopes that were laid out.

_This is going to be soo boring._

Amy grabbed the first letter, put it inside of an envelope, put a stamp on it, sealed it, and placed it in one pile for its region.

She looked up before grabbing the next letter and met lime colored eyes staring right at her.

_THIS CREEP!_

"What do you want?"

"Who said I wanted something?"

"Why are you looking at me then?"

"Why not?"

"WHY SO!"

"You get mad REALLY easily…"

"Stop changing the subject!"

"I'm not, I'm just saying…"

"You're the most annoying person I've ever met."

"Aww you care!"

"ARE YOU GONNA TURN EVERYTHING I SAY INTO SOMETHING IT DOESN'T MEAN!"

"When it suits me."

"WHY!"

"Because."

"BECAUSE WHAT!"

"You're too much fun baby."

Sonic gave the most nonchalant smile Amy had ever seen. That was until he paused and reached into his pocket to pull out his phone.

He looked at it, got up from the seat, and walked out the door.

Amy only gaped at his retreating form.

_HOW CAN HE JUST WALK OUT! _

_Whatever, less distraction for me._

* * *

><p>Amy continued to arrange and sort the letters for a quite some time while Sonic had failed to return.<p>

_Who hired this guy? I could just leave for all he knows. His cocky ass probably knows I won't anyway but where the hell did he go? _

_*Yawn*…What time is it?_

Amy reached into her pocket and finally found her cell phone after feeling around for it for a few seconds.

**8:00 p.m**

_Are you serious! _

_It's that late already and I'm not even half way through! _

_I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I woke up early and I'm just soo pooped right now. _

_I think I should…I should…should…_

Amy's eyes fluttered showing resistance. However, the battle was soon lost as Amy resorted to laying her head down on the desk with a letter in her hand.

_Just for a few minutes..._

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well…what do we have here?", Sonic spoke to himself out loud.<p>

He had opened the office door expecting to see his pink "baby" finished with the letters and ready to go. However, he saw many piles of letters and envelopes still laid out on the desk.

"Wow! She didn't even do half!"

Sonic went over to the desk and sat down across from her. He couldn't help but watch her face on her arms. Her mouth was slightly opened and she breathed softly. Her ponytail lay scattered on the desk and even Sonic could smell its floral scent.

He finally noticed the letter in her hand and then concluded that she fell asleep but probably didn't want to.

Sonic looked at Amy, then at the piles, then at Amy once again.

* * *

><p><em>I fell asleep? <em>

_Shit! That's so unprofessional!_

_I'm gonna get into trouble! I have to finish! What time is it?_

Before Amy could check her phone, she looked up and saw Sonic in the chair across from her stamping a letter and placing it in a big pile. Then saw him straighten the piles with a yawn.

_So he came back? _

_He did all of this?_

_He looks a bit…tired._

Amy decided to make herself known by lifting her head up and stretching.

Sonic snapped his head in her direction after his yawn and smiled.

"Sleeping beauty is up and I didn't even have to kiss her! I don't think that's how the story went."

_Even is all his tiredness he can be like this? Shouldn't he be…well…mad?_

Amy just rolled her eyes.

"Where did you go before?"

"I went to have a talk with this friend of mine."

_Probably some slut._

"Oooh…"

Amy looked down into her lap while Sonic still stared directly at her.

There was an awkward silence before Amy finally asked what she had wanted to know more than anything at the moment.

"Sooo…You finished all of this?"

Sonic's eyes seemed to have brightened at the sudden question.

"Well yeah.", Sonic said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But…you didn't have to."

"I know that."

"So...why did you?"

Sonic smirked.

"Where's your paper Amy? Let me sign it."

Amy looked at Sonic in great wonder but took the folded paper from her pocket anyway and handed it over.

Sonic wrote his signature in the dated column on Amy's paper and handed it back to her.

When Amy took the paper from him and still didn't say a word, Sonic laughed. It instantly brought her out of her trance.

"You going back to your dorm or what?"

Amy just stared at his face.

"Yeah."

"You want me to run you there?"

"Umm…Ok."

* * *

><p>Sonic stopped in front of the dormitories like last time and let Amy step down from his arms.<p>

The night was incredibly dark so the moon and the stars were brighter than ever.

Amy didn't immediately go into the lobby after she was released. Instead she turned towards Sonic and simply just looked him in the eye.

His eyes had a beautiful glow to them as he returned her gaze softly.

"Umm…"

Sonic's ears perked at the sound of her voice.

"I just wanted to say thank you for what you did, even though I could have done it myself."

Sonic smiled brightly.

"I'm sure you could have sleeping beauty, but your welcome."

"AND that's the ONLY reason I let you run me here."

"I'm sure it is."

Amy's eyes narrowed at his sarcasm.

"Shouldn't you be going inside now?"

Amy gasped and angrily crossed her arms.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Sonic laughed and then walked off but not too far until he yelled,

"GOODNIGHT SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

Amy wanted to act like a child and run to tackle him over but instead she deeply inhaled and exhaled. Then she walked into the lobby.

* * *

><p>"Hey was that Sonic the Hedgehog you were with?"<p>

Amy turned her head alarmed at the sudden person who spoke.

When she found the source, it was the lobbyist Nancy.

"Oh hey Nancy, yeah it was…why?"

"Well I've see that boy come by the girls dormitories quite often for several years now."

Amy laughed.

"Trust me, I could only imagine why. I already had my qualms about that guy and I have no desire to even be his friend."

"Just, watch yourself sweetheart, Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Nancy!"

Nancy gave a sweet smile to Amy in which she gratefully returned. Then she walked to the elevator.

While she was in the elevator, she was finally left to her unwanted thoughts.

_Sonic finished my work…but why? _

_He didn't seem to even want to answer and he called me Amy. The last time he called me Amy, he was trying to apologize. Does that mean he was serious this time? _

_No way…he probably wanted to leave as badly as I wanted to so he did the work knowing that if he left it for me, we would just be in the office longer. _

_Yep that makes the most sense and I'm positive now that that's the reason. _

_All that extra junk like using my name, and the running, and the eye staring were just his ways of trying to mess with me. Besides, even Nancy knows about his kind. _

Amy checked her cell phone and the time said, 9:07 p.m. Just the sight of it made Amy want to close her eyes.

_I never knew I would get so tired so early. I didn't even sleep this early in middle school!_

As soon as Amy went to her room, she plopped on the bed with her face in her pillow.

"Had a good time hun?"

Rouge was still awake on her computer at the desk.

"Lovely time."

Amy didn't even raise her head, she spoke into the pillow.

Rouge could already sense her sarcasm so she laughed.

"Well at least you have a good break before next Tuesday."

Amy would have answered back but she was already knocked out on the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'd like to give a shoutout to TextMessage, BlissofanAngel, Loler6870, and Mi123 for being continuous reviewers. Thank you =D. I can't forget the other reviewers, anonymous and known, either...so shoutouts to you guys too =)! ENJOY EVERYONE!**

It was a Saturday afternoon and the girls were in the campus lounge where there were foosball machines, stations for video games, television sets, and air hockey.

They were all comfortable and sprawled out on the cushioned navy blue chairs with a big bag of chips and cans of soda.

"Amy you know you're coming with us right?"

Since Blaze was going to the Freshman Dance because of Silver, she asked Cream to come. And since Cream was going because of Blaze, she wanted Amy to come.

"Umm, I've been hearing that the party is wack anyway."

"Oh come on Amy!", Cream pressed.

"But I'm PMS-ing and I feel like my cramps are gonna get really bad."

"Nonsense! Blaze always carries ibuprofen anyway so you should feel fine!"

_Damn! And I almost got away with it!_

"Well…ok, I'll go then."

Cream urgently grabbed Amy, grabbed Blaze, and then exclaimed something about going to the dorms to pick outfits.

* * *

><p>"Cream is it really that serious…"<p>

Amy watched as her new friend violently searched her closet.

Blaze, on the other hand, kept texting on her phone.

"Hey guys, look at what I picked out!"

Blaze and Amy walked over to Cream's bed to see the outfit that she had laid out.

It was a pair of pale yellow skinny jeans with a simple long, white t-shirt that said,_ "A LONG HEART LIVES LONG"_

"Don't worry, I have jewelry to make it look less plain. So what do you think?"

"I think...it's perfectly planned.", Blaze said first.

Cream rolled her eyes at her roommate and then looked at her other friend in anticipation.

"It's definitely something I would wear, it's really cute!"

Cream beamed at Amy and was officially satisfied.

"Alright then, I'm off to the showers, leave your outfits out too!"

Amy watched as her rabbit friend skipped down the hall. She couldn't help but laugh.

"She's REALLY excited about this huh?"

"Seems like it! She said she never really went to parties in high school.", Blaze explained.

"Me either."

"Not as excited as her?"

"Not exactly. Parties are always trouble…"

"Ehh, this one shouldn't be since the college is throwing it."

"So its chaperoned?"

"Oh no way, it's college! I just mean that if something bad happened like a fight or something like that, then the school would be responsible."

"Where is it exactly?"

"They set up a huge tent outside last time and it had buffet style food but people served it. Imagine if people served themselves?"

"Pure chaos!"

"Right? Well I suppose we should pick our outfits before Cream has a fit."

Both girls laughed at their friend's excited behavior.

X

* * *

><p>Amy retreated to her room after her shower to go get ready.<p>

Rogue was still in the room by the desk on her laptop but after becoming acquainted, the girls didn't really care about dressing in front of each other.

Rouge didn't turn around out of privacy but she started conversation.

"Going to the party?"

"Yeah", Amy said as she clipped her bra.

"You're not going?", she continued.

"Heavens no! I already went my freshman and sophomore year. Same thing every time."

"Is that a bad thing?", Amy said while putting on some cherry blossom lotion.

"No, it was actually kind of fun back then, just not the type of parties I personally like to go to now."

_I could ask what kind of parties but I won't even go there because I already have a clue. _

Amy put on a simple pair of black leggings and a white strapless top. It was a flowy material, yet it fit tightly against her bosom and fanned out almost like a dress. On her feet, she wore a pair of shiny red flats.

She put her quills in a ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror one last time.

Rouge finally turned around and looked at her.

"Hun, why do you always wear your quills in a ponytail?"

"I dunno, it was always simple and nice looking."

"At least for tonight you should do something else with it."

_What exactly is she getting at?_

"Why don't you let me work some magic, and if you don't like it then you can cut my hair off."

_Hmm…I don't know about this._

_For all I know she could turn me into a stripper._

_But she seems confident enough that I'll like it or else I get to cut her hair. _

_So it wouldn't hurt to try..._

Amy sat down in a chair that Rogue pulled up to the dresser's mirror, ready to see what she was going to be made into.

X

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cream<strong>__- We're in the lobby waiting for you =)_

_Alright, alright I'm coming!_

Amy quickly made her way to the elevator and pressed the button to go down.

She saw Cream standing near a TV watching the weather forecast in the outfit that she chose earlier. She added a long chain with a cluster of pearls at the end and a pair of black sandals. She also styled her bangs so they were super straight and swept to the side.

Blaze was with her but was STILL texting in her phone. She wore a pair of black high waisted skinny jeans that showed how much of a slim, curvy figure she had. With it, she wore a loose crop top that had gold sequins all over. On her feet were shiny black sandals and she left her hair to fall in messy waves.

When Amy finally walked over, both of the girls looked at her in some sort of shock.

"Amy...You look-"

"SEXY!", Cream finished before Blaze could.

Amy blushed.

Her quills were loosely waved all the way down to her upper waist. Just like the girls, her bang was swept to the side. She had on mascara, winged eyeliner, and red lip gloss.

"Umm, thank you! I could say the same for you guys. ESPECIALLY you Blaze!"

It was Blaze's turn to blush.

"Uhh, why do you say that?"

"You look sexier than all of us! Are you trying to impress someone maybe?"

Amy and Cream exchanged sly looks before looking at Blaze knowingly.

"You guys are funny but we should get going now. We're already later than being 'fashionably late'."

As the girls were leaving the lobby Nancy called out to them.

"You girls look beautiful! Have fun tonight!"

* * *

><p>"OH!"<p>

"MY!"

"GOSH!"

All the three girls spoke consecutively as they saw the inside of the tent.

People were already on the dance floor tearing it up, while some people were in the back eating. But more than half of the party was dancing to a popular hip-hop song._  
><em>

The bass was so incredible that the girls heard the party from yards away.

"Should we eat first?", Blaze asked.

"HUH?",Cream asked.

"I THINK SHE SAID WE SHOULD PEE FIRST!", Amy yelled next to Cream.

"NO! I SAID EAT FIRST!"

"OOOOOH!", both of the girls said in unison.

The girls got into the buffet line took the time to look around . They were served items such as curly fries, fried chicken, hero sandwiches, sandwich wraps, pizza, burgers, and much more.

They easily found a place to sit because most people were already on the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Just as the girls finished eating and started scoping the room for familiar faces, the DJ played a familiar tune.<p>

"I LOVE THE CHA CHA SLIDE! COME ON LAZY BUNS!"

Cream grabbed Amy and Blaze from their table. In fact, she didn't even have to pull them for too long because they were rushing to the dance floor on their own.

Everybody on the floor gave their best cha cha, some looking more uncoordinated than others but nevertheless, it looked like everyone was having fun following the song.

Of course when it was time to go down low, most of the girls did but Blaze was one of the only individuals who decided to stand and wait for that part of the song to pass.

The whole party was on the dance floor by the time the song had finished and all three girls were laughing with each other.

_Maybe I was wrong, this is actually fun. I should have been to a party before! _

_It's hard to believe Cream hasn't ever been to one, the way she's having fun!_

_And he's not even here…what was I worrying about?_

* * *

><p>From the moment another popular beat dropped the crowd got noisy with excitement and formed into an open circle for battling.<p>

A couple of upperclassmen boys went in the middle to show off their moves, making the freshmen girls cheer like fans. Even some girls were daring enough to go in the circle.

Amy looked around her and saw Blaze cheering loudly but she didn't see Cream anywhere near her.

When she finally looked past the people in front of her, she saw that Cream was in the circle and she was battling someone.

It was hard to see past everyone who crowded around but just at the right moment, Amy caught sight of unmistakable shiny, gray quills.

_She's battling SILVER?_

Amy strained to see Cream completely free-styling to the beat while Silver started to mimic her. He didn't look too bad actually in his dark wash jeans and navy blue graphic t-shirt.

When the pair finally got out of the circle, they made their way over to Blaze and Amy.

"I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU COULD DANCE LIKE THAT GIRL! THAT WAS HOT!"

"AWWW THANK YOU! IT'S JUST SOMETHING I GOT INTO WHEN I HAD TIME!"

Silver yelled after them,

"CREAM! WHO KNEW YOU COULD DANCE?"

"HA! YOU'D BE SURPRISED!", Cream replied.

Amy decided to cut into the conversation.

"HEY SILVER, DID YOU COME HERE WITH-"

She didn't know what had possessed her to ask. Perhaps it was the awkwardness that encouraged her to say something or that she just wanted to know so she could be on the look out. Whatever the case, she didn't get to finish because the DJ played another hot song.

The crowd went so wild that she couldn't even hear Silver or herself anymore.

The circle stayed open for more battles and so some of the same upperclassmen went back in the middle for round 2.

The crowd's excitement proved contagious as Cream, Blaze, Amy, and Silver cheered extra loud with everyone around them.

This time, they tried to make their way to the front of the circle to see the action and when they did, they saw some familiar faces.

_No wonder the cheers got even louder (-_-)__  
><em>

In the middle of the circle was Sonic battling Knuckles.

The girls were going absolutely crazy screaming while Amy stopped her cheering altogether and just watched.

Both Sonic and Knuckles were dancing like pros but Sonic took more shine being who he was. He seemed to feed off of the energy and show off even more because of it.

_(-_-) These girls are being ridiculous. He's not even that good…_

Cream looked over at Amy and laughed to herself at the expression on her friend's face.

She tapped Blaze to look at the miserable pink hedgehog, and she laughed along with Silver.

They knew all too well about Amy and the charming blue hedgehog dancing in the middle.

Said blue hedgehog and his red echidna friend got out of the circle after a few minutes and were bombarded with compliments and girls.

Knuckles walked away because he had Rogue but Sonic soaked in the attention, giving back flirty winks and hugs.

_Ugh! How typical...now I have to watch my back. _

Once another song started playing and the crowd dispersed again, Cream grabbed Amy into the middle of the dance floor.

She failed to see the pink hedgehog's shocked face and struggle to go in the opposite direction.

Cream ignored the force of Amy's pull and shook her hips, shaking her head back and forth.

Amy had no choice but to follow along before she looked weird and out of place, which was worse than not following along.

_Well, I love this song anyway._

Amy started doing the same thing that Cream was doing. They danced as girls normally would, singing the words and dancing on each other.

Colorful lights flashed from out of the DJ's booth and it showed brightly as the tent's light was turned off and the night was already dark.

* * *

><p>The two girls danced together for a few more songs until a beat dropped that neither of them knew of.<p>

Amy and Cream looked at each other in confusion.

_Well I think I've heard this song before but how do you dance to this?_

Cream must have been thinking the same thing, because both girls walked off of the dance floor along with majority of the girls.

This left the boys to own the floor this time.

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE BLAZE WENT?", Cream yelled.

"NO AND I DON'T SEE SILVER EITHER!"

Both of the girls searched around the tent for Blaze but stopped their search when they saw her sitting at a table with Silver and laughing.

They both looked at each other and simply turned back around towards the dance floor to wait for a better song to dance to.

All of the boys were bobbing their heads and getting wild on the floor, rapping the words to the song.

One of these guys, Amy noticed, was Sonic.

_Just look at that fool...he's such a loser for being here. _

_Good thing he hasn't noticed me yet. So I'm safe so far..._

_But seriously, can this song be over now (-_-)_

Just then, the DJ mixed in another song. It was another popular song so Amy and Cream were satisfied enough to get back on the dance floor.

Amy made sure she kept her eyes on where Sonic was so she wouldn't set herself up to be caught.

However, eventually she started to get caught up in her dancing with Cream. Little did they know that they were attracting attention.

"YOU GIRLS WANNA DANCE?"

A black cat wearing white skinny jeans with a red top and a dark green echidna wearing a gray hoodie and chained khaki cargos, stood next to to Amy and Cream who momentarily stopped dancing.

_Hmph, these guys probably dance with just anybody. _

_But they DID ask..._

"OH COME ON AMY!"

Cream was already grinding on the black cat and he held her close enough to move with her but respectable enough to not come off as a perverted jerk.

Amy looked at the green echidna who had a warm smile on his face but aside from that she saw a mass of blue behind him. Once her eyes focused on the background scene, she was able to make out a fox wearing a short, tight dress grinding her behind on Sonic.

_ Wow just whore yourself around why don't ya? _

_Dancing like that in a DRESS? Where's the class?_

Sonic didn't protest at all and moved with her hips as he held on to her waist. It looked as if he knew exactly how to move with her like a fitting puzzle piece.

_Of course that asshole knows how to dance like that. He's probably done that with millions of girls._

_HMPH!_

Amy started to dance with the echidna facing him first with her arms around his neck as she shook her hips. Then as she got more comfortable she spun around and started to grind on him.

Amy was too into her dancing to notice a pair of familiar eyes on her.

* * *

><p>Amy was finished dancing with the echidna as soon as the song was over but he didn't leave as yet.<p>

"DO YOU HAVE A NUMBER?"

"YEAH."

"CAN I GET IT?"

"UMM, I'M SORRY BUT NO, I'M NOT INTERESTED."

The echidna raised an eyebrow and looked over to see his friend still dancing with Cream.

Unfortunately he had to walk away and find somebody new to dance with to help his hurting ego.

_I might as well go take a little break and check on Blaze._

Just as Amy was going to leave the dance floor, someone grabbed her hand and spun her back around into their arms.

It took about a second of panic before Amy knew who this could possibly be.

"COME DANCE WITH ME BABY!"

That was the first time of the night that Amy really noticed how Sonic looked. He wore loose-fitted, dark wash jeans, a form-fitting black V-neck t-shirt, his dog tags, and checkered vans.

She would admit that he looked...ok.

_He's just dressing sexy to impress all the girls but that's not the point here..._

"NO!"

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE."

"OHH I SEE!"

"SEE WHAT, YOU BASTARD?"

Sonic laughed but Amy could barely hear it with the pounding music.

"YOU HAVE THE HOTS FOR THAT ECHIDNA THEN?"

_WHAT! How does he even know?_

"I TAKE THAT AS A YES."

"NO I DON'T!"

"THEN WHY IS HE THE ONLY GUY YOU DANCED WITH?"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW HOW MANY GUYS I DANCED WITH?"

_I got him now!_

"I CANT HELP BUT KEEP MY EYES ON YOU BABY! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL TONIGHT BY THE WAY."

Amy blushed but immediately tried to ignore it and hoped the darkness would hide it.

_Plans always seem to backfire (-_-)_

"JUST DANCE WITH ME AMY."

"NOPE!"

"ARE YOU CHICKEN?"

"NEVER!"

"BOCK BOCK!"

"STOP IT!"

"AMY WAMEY CAN'T DANCE?"

"YES I CAN!"

"THEN PROVE IT."

"I DON'T HAVE TO PROVE MYSELF TO YOU!"

Amy turned her back on him to walk away but then Sonic came up behind her and grinded on her. He made sure not to hold her in any way because he knew what she would say next.

Amy on the other hand stood still as a tree with her eyes and mouth wide open as Sonic grinded on her behind.

Sonic then held Amy by the waist and pulled her close to him.

"YOU'RE A RAPIST!"

Sonic smiled knowingly. He knew she would respond along those lines.

"I never touched you and you were free to walk away whenever you wanted."

"Ugh, fuck you!"

"I'd fuck me too."

"Cocky!"

"Beautiful."

"UGH!"

What Amy didn't know was that Sonic had already started to rock the both of them to the beat while they were arguing but she was so busy that she didn't realize that he already won.

"In all seriousness, You're dancing with me already so just let loose and have fun.", he whispered close to her ear.

_Such a damn rapist and con artist!_

_But one dance couldn't hurt right? Otherwise he's never gonna give up... _

_Does he really care that much to be so persistent?_

Amy started to grind on her own. Sonic's hands, which initially remained on her lower waist, had found their way to her hips.

Surprisingly enough, Amy didn't register his bold move. She seemed lost in the feeling of their movement. They moved perfectly with one another and they didn't miss a beat.

For a few minutes, Amy seemed to forget that it was Sonic she was dancing with. His hands on such an erotic part of her body encouraged her continue moving. Her mind was only focusing on the moment and how pleasurable it actually felt.

Sonic, on the other hand, hadn't intended on crossing the line. However, being so close he could smell the cherry blossom on the pink hedgehog and he noticed how long her quills were when they weren't in a ponytail.

"Blaze you might wanna look at this…"

Blaze looked at Silver and then looked at where he was pointing to.

"Oh my...what an interesting new development."

Amy moved seductively on Sonic and slowed up her movement to the beat. She rolled her hips more into Sonic's crotch, as if she were trying to tease him. Sonic, in turn, followed and bent over towards her neck closing all gaps between them.

She could feel him breathing on her neck and she couldn't help the shivers down her spine. She could even subtly feel his lips on the crook of her neck but in the heat of the dancing, she just didn't care.

* * *

><p>"Alright Mobius college, it's time to sloooow things down."<p>

Cream, Amy, Blaze, and Silver were now sitting down at a table.

"Soo Amy, HOW'S SONIC?", Silver asked innocently.

Amy blushed knowing that he and Blaze probably saw their little performance.

"Oh give it a rest, it was just a harmless dance."

"Mhmm…", Blaze smiled.

"Stop it guys! This doesn't make it any different."

Silver looked at Amy with an eyebrow raised but then decided to say no more.

After a few songs, Sonic had told Amy that he had to go to the bathroom. At that, Amy had teased him about having a problem that he needed to take care of. Of course, she failed in embarrassing him and found herself embarrassed when he didn't exactly deny what she said and in a Sonic fashion, he claimed that she always had THAT effect on him.

Amy sighed out of new found boredom and watched as couples started to slow dance on the floor.

"So umm, Blaze? We really haven't danced all night and don't get me wrong, talking was really nice too but I guess what I'm trying to say here is…Do you wanna dance?"

Blaze's cheeks felt like hot fire but she was thankful for the darkness.

"Uh, ok."

As Blaze and Silver went to the dance floor, Amy and Cream looked at each other once again and they knew they shared the same thoughts.

"WELL AMY! YOU AND SONIC DANCED!"

"Yeah…it was nothing though I swear."

Cream looked her straight in the eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You hate him don't you?"

"Trust me Cream, I could never like someone like him after what I've been through. It was just a dance."

"Alright then, how about we-"

"Umm, excuse me? I'm sorry for interrupting but...I don't know how to say this without sounding like a creep but uhh...I've noticed you around and I've wanted to say something to you ever since."

Both of the girls looked at the shy male before them.

He was a golden fox with beautiful sky blue eyes. He wore loose black jeans and and black button down dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Oddly enough, he had two tails.

"O-Oh I'm sorry, My name is Miles but I like to go by Tails. And your name?"

He was gesturing towards Cream.

"O-Oh me? My name is Cream."

"And how about you?"

This time he gestured towards Amy.

"I'm Amy, nice to meet you!"

There was an awkward silence before Tails spoke up again.

"Umm, Cream? You did a great job in the battle circle and you dance really good. I just wanted to know if you'd like to dance with me? I thought it would be too forward to dance with you in an intimate type of way but-"

"SURE!"

Cream grabbed Tails by the hand and led him to the dance floor.

_Well that escalated quickly..._

_Now what?_

Amy looked at all the couples slow dancing with each other and getting close. She suddenly felt self conscious sitting alone.

_Where's Sonic anyway?_

Amy got up from her seat to scan the dance floor for the blue hedgehog. She was ready to put her pride aside for the sake of having a dance partner like her friends.

When she saw that he wasn't anywhere inside the tent, she went outside of the tent and around it.

She walked up the path until she saw two figures over by a big tree. She ducked behind a bush and saw that it was Sonic and a white hedgehog.

They were close together and then Sonic leaned down to whisper something in her ear. The girl giggled and then rubbed up and down his arm. Sonic then pulled her close to him and grabbed on her behind. Then she put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a raunchy kiss, tongue and all.

Amy wished her body didn't betray her but her throat suddenly felt dry and her heart pumped with vigor. She was angry...so very angry.

_It meant nothing...it all meant NOTHING!_

_Amy don't you ever, DON'T YOU EVER! EVER! Think for a SECOND that he cares. _

_ONCE A PLAYER, ALWAYS A PLAYER!_


	9. Chapter 9

**As always, THANK YOU REVIEWERS! AND ENJOY EVERYONE =)**

* * *

><p>"Are you ok honey? You look out of it tonight?"<p>

"I'm just feeling a little sick"

"I'm sorry to hear that sweetheart. If you're feeling up to it, you work tonight in the weight room and may I suggest that you carry a bottle of water with you?"

"Yeah I guess I should go get one, thank you."

_It's CRAMPS lady!_

Amy walked to the weight room at a slower pace than she usually would have.

She was on the worst day of her period, she had a difficult chemistry quiz earlier, she had work, and she had to be around the one person she just wanted to ignore.

Before she left, she took some ibuprofen from Blaze but about a half-hour later, it failed to work.

_This is probably because I lied that day of the dance. I'M SO SORRY DO YOU HEAR! HAVE MERCY ON ME!_

* * *

><p>Amy opened the door and was greeted with the pungent smell and heat of body odor. It seemed as if the room was still being used by guys who were bench-pressing, running on the treadmill, lifting weights in the mirror, and taking part in other activities.<p>

As soon as Amy took a few steps into the room she felt acid bubble up in her already contracting stomach and travel up to her throat.

Amy turned around and raced out of the room to frantically search for the nearest rest-room.

Once she found one, she immediately burst through and released her insides into the nearest sink. She couldn't even make it into a stall.

She turned on the faucet to wash the substance down and then she swished water in her mouth in an attempt to get rid of the taste and possible smell.

_Good thing I always carry gum…but I HATE throwing up. If only-_

"You ok?"

Amy gasped out of shock but not only that. The voice that alarmed her was evidently a male voice but not only that. The voice was someone she knew all too well.

Amy turned her body around from the sink and finally got a good look at her environment.

Standing near a far off sink, wiping their hands with a paper towel was Sonic.

_But…but…if Sonic was in here already then that must mean…_

"Amy, I'm serious here…I don't even think you realized you're in the boys bathroom."

"Leave me alone."

"Are you sick?"

"No, I'm just feeling on top of the world…OBVIOUSLY I AM DUMB ASS!"

"I was just trying to make sure…"

"Go away."

Amy walked out the door but Sonic was still on her tail.

"Did you eat something bad?"

Amy just kept walking back to the weight room.

"Ok…Well do you have the stomach bug or something?"

Amy continued walking.

"Look, I just want to help here and-"

"WHY? WHY THE HELL DO YOU EVEN CARE?"

Sonic was very taken aback by Amy's outburst and didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"I happen to know you right?"

"NO! You DON'T know me actually."

"Well obviously I'd like to if you haven't noticed yet."

"Oh is that the line you use on all your girls?"

"What's your problem tonight?"

"Whatever do you mean Sonic?"

"You know exactly what I mean, we usually joke around all the time and tonight you seem angry."

"Really? Why do you say that?"

Sonic gave the (-_-) face.

"Did something happen Amy?"

"Save the nice boy act for some dumb BITCH who'll believe it."

With that, Amy continued walking to the weight room door, in attempt to block out anything else Sonic had to say.

When she opened it, she was greeted with the same smell but fortunately it wasn't as strong because a couple of the guys left.

She groaned, holding her lower abdomen and Sonic noticed as he walked through the door seconds after.

"Do you need some painkillers?"

_Hmm he seems to know what's up, so maybe he's not THAT dumb._

"No I don't, so you can leave me alone now."

"Are you sure you want to work tonight? I could just go to the office and-"

"I don't need you to do anymore favors for me."

"But I-"

"Just tell me what the fuck I have to do."

Sonic sighed and then said,

"Clean all the mirrors."

Amy wordlessly went into a closet and got some cleaning supplies. The guys still in the room had their eyes on her.

One of them whispered to Sonic who was standing near the bench-press area,

"It's not every day a fine young specimen like that comes in here huh? Lemme guess, she's one of the employees that you look after?"

Sonic looked at the bat who spoke and laughed lightly with him.

"Yeah but she's a piece of work."

"Hard time getting in the panties?"

When Sonic wouldn't answer, the bat continued,

"Come on you're Sonic THE Hedgehog! You get some like every day… We worship you man!"

Sonic smiled uneasily but the bat didn't pick up on it.

"Look, pinky is just playing hard to get. Girls love to do that shit but she's gonna give in like all the other girls you pulled."

"Yeah…"

"I can see it now…one night after work, you guys are gonna have a wild night if you know what I mean.", the bat winked for emphasis.

"Well you know how I do."

"That's what I like to hear."

The two laughed while watching Amy clean the mirrors.

"Why don't you bench-press man? I got some girls coming over here to help."

The bat winked again and Sonic smirked.

* * *

><p><em>Two more mirrors and I can get outta here. I just need a hot shower and this is gonna go away.<em>

Tears stung at her eyes every time her stomach would contract. Sometimes she had to kneel down from working just to accommodate the pain,but she would quickly get back up and blink the tears away in fear that someone would see.

_I can't be weak, especially not in front of him. I'm not a weak girl…I can be strong._

Amy finally looked for Sonic after focusing purely on the mirrors all night. If somehow she couldn't help a tear from falling, she wanted to know how close he would be to seeing it.

She looked all around the gym area until her eyes stopped at the bench-pressing station which was separated from the rest of the room by a clear plastic wall.

* * *

><p>"You like what you see baby?",the bat flexed for a snow white rabbit.<p>

She was possibly dressed sporty but she just ended up looking slutty with the shortest cotton track shorts and a white wife-beater that was cut to look more like a bra.

"I LOVE what I see but I wanna see more of your friend too."

She rubbed on the bats abs and arms while motioning towards Sonic who was innocently benching 310 as a familiar white hedgehog sat down next to him watching in awe.

"Yo Sonic! These ladies are dying to see what you got."

"Are you sure you're ready?", Sonic said with a sly smirk.

The girls looked on with dreamy eyes as he sat up from the bench and took off his t-shirt.

"OH! SONIC!"

The white hedgehog, who was dressed just as slutty as her friend, rushed up to him and put her hands all over his body.

"How do you stay so fit baby?"

"Well, it's not really a choice, playing football requires it."

"Do you have a game soon?"

"Yeah actually. You wanna come through?"

"Of course! I'll make a sign for you and everything."

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Anything baby!"

"Anything?"

"Anything!"

"Come sit down…"

The hedgehog sat on the bench with Sonic. She sat facing him with her legs wide open and the bench in between while Sonic sat the same way.

"Sonic…you know I can't be near you this way and just SIT."

Sonic moved closer to her, as if they weren't close enough , and whispered huskily while putting his hands on her waist,

"So show me what you wanna do."

The white hedgehog put her arms around his neck and brought his lips to hers for a kiss.

The bat and his white bunny saw where this was going so they decided to leave.

"That guy…is a GOD!"

* * *

><p>The two were getting really heated as the girl's hands moved from his neck, to his pecks, to his abs, and even lower until they settled on his lower waist and slipped up his back.<p>

They're tongues battled each other and Sonic seemed to pull out the girl's ponytail so her quills could fall down to her shoulders. He rubbed up and down the sides of her exposed torso and thighs.

"FUCK THIS!"

Sonic and the girl broke from their make-out session. They both saw as a pink figure storm out of the room slamming the door fiercely behind her.

"Was that… Amy?"

Sonic looked over towards the mirrors and saw that the supplies were left on the floor but a pink hedgehog was no longer there.

"I'll be back."

"Ok, don't take too long!"

Sonic raced out the door and saw the pink hedgehog already going out the door. With his speed, however, she couldn't make it too far.

* * *

><p>"AMY!"<p>

Sonic finally was up to speed with her outside.

"Amy! Can you just stop?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT SONIC!", Amy roared loud enough for the dorms to hear.

Sonic, at this point, was very quiet because even in all his carefree ways, he realized something was wrong here.

"Amy, seriously what's wrong with you tonight? Are you ok?"

"You don't care so go back to your slut now!"

"So you saw and that's why you stormed out?"

"Don't you dare think this is all about you! "

_But it is…_

"So what's wrong Amy!", Sonic yelled obviously frustrated.

Amy decided to just walk away. She tried to walk faster but Sonic easily kept up with her. He tried to touch her shoulder but then,

"DON'T TOUCH ME WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS! GO TOUCH YOUR BITCH INSIDE!"

With that Amy actually started to run away and this time, Sonic didn't follow. Instead he stood in some sort of shock.

In all of Amy's uncontrolled emotional horror, Sonic's mind wandered to the saying about how the truth comes out when people are angry.

"She saw me and Lexy? Amy couldn't possibly be...jealous?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note-That's some menstrual pain &amp; hormones for you! Ladies you know what I'm talking about XD! Anyway, stay tuned!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note- Yay reviewers =). SonicAmy4ever, don't worry that wasn't the last of him ;). Do you guys think this story can make it big? I hope so! I can't do it without you all so I always say thank you! ENJOY =D!**

* * *

><p>Since that night, Sonic and Amy's relationship only got worse.<p>

As the weeks went by, Amy became completely dedicated to shunning Sonic.

At first, Sonic still continued to keep his cool and try to get to the bottom of Amy's cold behavior. After all, no one TRULY hated him. It was only a matter of time before she gave up her facade.

However, it soon occurred to Sonic that it wasn't happening.

Amy continued to lash out at him or give him the cold shoulder EVERY work night and even around campus.

Word started to go around about the two, courtesy of the bat in the weight room.

Amy Rose was known around as the girl who Sonic couldn't crack and the girl he couldn't get into his bed.

While Amy never heard the gossip, having some of the most demanding classes on campus, Sonic heard it as soon as it was spread and he wasn't happy to say the least.

Amy's friends had known but didn't tell her because each one of them knew how stressed she already was with her classes. Besides, she probably wouldn't have cared about what people had to say.

Sonic had actually started to become frustrated and it didn't help that some of the guys would ask him things like, "Did you get pinky yet?" or "What's taking so long?".

At the peak of everyone's studies, it came to a point where Sonic was no longer joking with her or wondering what was wrong with her.

He hadn't done anything to her for her to keep treating him the way she was. No girl ever treated him the way she did. He realized that he couldn't win no matter what.

Amy noticed when he changed and it only encouraged her to shun him and insult him even further. The more Sonic showed that he didn't care anymore was the more Amy pushed at him. The more Amy pushed at him, the less he said.

He had his limits and Amy had certainly surpassed them with her attitude. It was becoming too much for him.

Everyone knew that tensions were high between the two hedgehogs and everyone knew something bad was bound to happen.

Soon enough, it reached the boiling point.

* * *

><p>"It's the last night of work honey! Are you excited?"<p>

"I can't wait to be finished with it trust me…"

"Alright, your last assignment is at the pool so go back to your dorm and get a swimsuit."

"Uhh ok, thank you!"

_But why do I need a swimsuit…it's winter…_

* * *

><p>Amy opened the double doors and entered the pool room with thick sweatpants, sneakers, a thick pea coat, and a simple knitted hat.<p>

_Man it's hot in here! Feels like summer in this room!_

Amy started to strip some of her clothing off. First, she took off her hat and coat. Then she took off her sneakers and socks. She took off her sweatshirt, revealing a tight, white t-shirt covering her pink bikini top.

She heard the door open behind her and inwardly growled knowing who it had to be.

Not wanting to waste any time Sonic simply said,

"You have put more chlorine in the pool, secure all of the lane ropes, and sift the entire pool."

Amy wordlessly went into the closet and grabbed the supplies to get started.

Meanwhile, Sonic sat down in a chair by the edge of the pool. He took off all of his clothing except for a white wife beater and black and white swimming trunks.

He silently watched as Amy took off the remainder of her clothing. As she took off her sweatpants, she looked over in his direction with a face warning him to look away.

Sonic just continued to stare at her and then Amy stormed over to him.

"Stop looking at me like I'm some piece of meat!"

"Well I AM quite the DOG according to you so why not?"

Amy paused. Already she was so disgusted with his behavior and it showed all over her face. He just didn't care about anything anymore!

"Keep it up and see if I don't slap the shit outta you. I've been wanting to do it ALL semester."

This got Sonic a little ticked. He wanted to avoid this for tonight. He wanted to have just one night where they wouldn't argue. He wanted this last night to be peaceful.

He was so accustomed to staying quiet and saying only what he needed to but enough was enough. She ALWAYS found something that warranted her anger against him.

He would give her a REAL reason to be angry.

"All semester? Or just after the freshman dance?"

_What is he trying to get at…_

"What are you talking about?"

"That's funny. NOW you don't know what I'm talking about. How convenient? Was it really that long ago that you don't remember?"

"Remember what!"

"Amy don't act like you don't recall a time when you were all into me, grinding all over me. Then suddenly you switched like a light. Don't you remember Amy?"

Amy was NOT happy. She was SEETHING for two reasons. One, he was forcing her to remember a time she regretted. Two, he was ACTUALLY succeeding in hurting her feelings.

How dare he use that against her? He was such a slimy jerk! How could she have even thought...

"I HATE YOU!"

"Join the club babe."

"YOU'RE A FUCKING JERK! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE ALWAYS GOING TO BE LONELY!"

"Like you?"

Amy felt such an incredible burst of anger that she lunged forward and aimed to push Sonic off of the chair.

She had managed to jerk the chair around but she wasn't strong enough to actually get him off. The moment had happened so fast. Sonic grabbed her wrists to restrain her and got up from his chair.

"What the fuck is your problem Amy! This is all you do 24/7!"

"LET GO OF ME!"

"So you could attack me? I don't think so. You need to calm down."

Amy only continued to groan and struggle against him. Since she had no words, Sonic continued.

"All I ever wanted to do was get to know you. It was fun at first but then you turned into a jealous nut! Yeah that's right, I know you saw me and Lexy back then."

Amy stopped struggling.

"Jealous? You really think this is jealously?", Amy said with an eerie calmness.

"Either THAT or you're a miserable VIRGIN who hates the idea of anyone having sex. "

"I'm not a VIRGIN for your information! And yes I fucking HATE you! You're truly a dumb ass to believe that I'm jealous over a basic SLUT! I'm used to people like you so IT DOESN'T BOTHER ME!"

Amy yelled with such passion and emotion that she didn't realize that tears were building up in her eyes.

Visions came to her of a certain red hedgehog a year ago.

"_He always lied to your dumb ass and he did have sex with me that night of the spring formal."_

_"He lied to you since day one! You're such a dumb bitch!"_

"_She's such a stupid bitch for believing you actually looooved her and cared for her. What does she think this is Disney?"_

Then the words of the red one's lover who was also her own, rang through her head.

"_Haha, it's always so easy with girls like her."_

"You're just like HIM!"

Amy pulled out of Sonic's grip. Before he could protest, he was halted when he looked at Amy and saw tears fall from her eyes.

"Just like who?"

"DEAN!", she cried.

"You say that like I know who he is."

"I HATE YOU SONIC! GO AWAY!"

How many times would she say that? He was just trying to find out who he was and possibly help her but fine! She hated him? Fine then! What more could he lose?

"Why don't you stop behaving like a little child. Do I have to call your mother?"

Amy's whole world stopped. She stood still. Her head hung low and her shoulders drooped. The only moving thing was her chest from breathing and the tears that sipped down her face and dripped from the tip of her nose.

In an instant, Sonic was sorry. He noticed her sudden change in demeanor. He expected her to yell at him or to attack him. He hadn't expected THIS.

It was then that Sonic knew he went too far.

He didn't want this anymore and he regretted how he treated her. He was just so angry and it wasn't even directly at Amy.

Her tears had done something to him. All angry feelings were gone and replaced with a whole array of different feelings.

His features softened.

Then something suddenly occurred in Sonic's mind that would explain why Amy's demeanor suddenly changed.

What if...she didn't have a mom?

* * *

><p>"Amy…"<p>

He reached over to touch her but she pulled herself back so suddenly that the force made her slip back into the pool.

She screamed.

"AMY!"

Sonic immediately jumped in after her.

Amy had no trouble getting up because she didn't fall in the deep end but she found herself in Sonic's arms.

"LET ME GO!", Amy yelled.

She didn't care anymore. She cried and let it all out. She was stressed, embarrassed, ashamed, upset, disappointed, and DEFEATED.

"Amy, I'm so sorry.", Sonic said in a soothing voice.

"LET ME GO SONIC!"

She was honestly trying to get away from him but he held her tightly to him. He had to have been a kidnapper in a past life.

"Please listen to me Amy, I'm really sorry."

"JUST LET ME GO!"

Sonic continued to hold her from behind in an embrace while she struggled in his arms trying to get away.

Once she realized that she wasn't going to get away she simply continued to cry.

"I HATE YOU SONIC!"

"I know, you should."

"PLEASE LET ME GO."

"I won't Amy. I know what it's like."

Amy struggled enough to turn herself around in his arms. Her rage was ignited again.

"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!"

"Amy…I don't have my mother either."

The rage was gone just like that. Amy stopped struggling and it was completely silent aside from the left over waves of water.

"What?"

"I don't have my mother."

Silence.

"My mom died while I was in high school. She had heart issues and I didn't even notice. I was too busy dedicating my time to a jackass who..."

She couldn't continue. She trembled so Sonic instinctively pulled her in tighter.

"My dad cheated on her when I was about 8 years old. He left and I never saw him again…"

Sonic was never more sorry than he was now. He had NO idea that Amy was ever in that situation.

He felt obligated to explain his own situation but he NEVER spoke about it. It was just something he learned to repress and ignore. Never had he thought to disclose his situation to someone, let alone a girl. None of them ever cared to know that much about him and neither of them would have understood anyway.

"My mom…she died because..."

Amy looked up at Sonic in shock. Fresh tears fell from her reddened face as she searched his for any emotion. He was struggling. This was something very serious to him. He wouldn't look her in the eye. He embraced her to his chest where she couldn't see anything anymore.

"My father beat her."

Amy gasped and wanted to break from the embrace to look at him but Sonic wouldn't allow it.

"Last thing I ever heard was that he was in jail for life. Hopefully he's dead by now."

Amy couldn't believe how nonchalant Sonic sounded. Nevertheless she stayed still and felt Sonic adjust his hold on her so that his arms rested underneath her arms. He no longer intended to restrain her and oddly enough, Amy still didn't pull away. Instead, her own arms wrapped themselves around him.

"I stayed in a child services home until I was 18. Then they paid for me to go to college."

Sonic and Amy held each other tight in each other's arms.

She started to cry again into his chest.

He rested his head on her dripping head of quills.

"Sonic…how do you…how do you go on?"

The soft, sudden sound of her voice took him out of his trance.

"I had no choice. I just do Amy."

_Or maybe that's what the whole player thing is about…_

Sonic could feel Amy's hot tears on his chest even though he was already wet. She was still crying.

He lifted her chin to look up at him.

"Listen Amy, I'll be here for you whenever you need to talk."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise…"

Sonic leaned down and softly kissed her lips.

Amy pulled away as if she were burned. She seemed shocked more than anything.

At any other moment, she would have probably slapped him, called him a rapist, and stormed away. But this moment was VERY different.

He looked at her expression and understood.

"Please Amy?"

He looked her in her eyes. She didn't falter and stared right back at him.

For the first time, Amy noticed how drained he looked. There were darker circles under his eyes and he was paler. He looked so stressed and for an instant she felt sorry that perhaps she was a part of it. He must have not enjoyed coming to work all of those nights and dealing with her behavior.

She had to give him credit too. For a while, he didn't lash back at her and actually seemed concerned but just like everyone else he eventually gave up.

Now he was offering something to her that no one ever did. He would simply listen to her.

Sonic moved in to kiss her softly again and felt her lips join more willingly with his.

Just this once she would give in.

At first they seemed to share light kisses. It was as if they were feeling each other out and testing boundaries.

Sonic was the one to push through the first boundary.

His tongue licked on her bottom lip for entrance which she hesitantly allowed. Sonic used his hands to cradle her face in the perfect angle to kiss her. His tongue explored her own and she was surprisingly not as dominant as he expected.

If Amy thought about it, she could have commented on how minty he tasted and how cliche it was but she didn't expect any less from Sonic THE Hedgehog.

Slowly but surely she was getting more into it and somehow her arms had found their way around Sonic's neck.

Sonic pulled away to slip off his wife beater. Amy used the quick break to take off her own t-shirt, exposing her hot pink bikini top.

The two were down each other's throats all semester, not recognizing their pent up sexual attraction. Neither could deny that it felt so right when it should have been wrong.

Once they resumed, their kissing got louder, more frantic, and more passionate.

Sonic braced Amy up against the side of the pool while he pulled her waist closer to his groin.

_This is bad! I don't like him this way right? We need to stop! _

Sonic continued to tongue wrestle with her as he kept grinding himself against Amy. In return, Amy wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt how aroused he was and unconsciously moaned into his mouth.

_NO! NO! NO! THIS HAS TO STOP! IT HAS TO!_

Sonic broke the kiss to whisper into her ear,

"Is this ok?"

Sonic started to kiss on her neck.

_I DON'T WANT TO LIKE THIS!_

Amy lightly exhaled and hung on to Sonic's neck.

_WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? _

He whispered again,

"Do you want to stop?"

_YES!_

"Keep going.", she whispered breathlessly.

"Are you sure?"

_NO!_

"Yes."

Sonic proceeded to lick and kiss on Amy's neck. It made Amy moan out loud.

_No! Shut Up!_

Sonic seemed to be encouraged by the sounds so he increased the pressure by feeling on her inner thighs and getting dangerously close to her sacred area.

_Why does this feel so good? It didn't feel this way before…_

Amy brought his face up to hers and kissed him hungrily as her hands tangled in his wet quills. Then they traveled up and down his wet body. She felt every crevice of his chiseled abs and pecks.

Sonic's mind told him to just strip her right there but then he suddenly stopped.

"Amy…", Sonic whispered against Amy's lips.

She noticed his breathing was shaky and she could smell the minty scent his breath gave off. He HAD to have brushed his teeth before he came or just finished chewing some gum.

"Yeah…"

"You didn't even start the job."

"I know."

"Come on let's finish it together."

He gave her one last sweet kiss and then hopped out the pool.

She was a bit dumbfounded. Why did he stop just like that? Did she do something wrong?

Sonic seemed to notice her contemplation and smiled. He already knew her so well. He helped her up and without a word they got the supplies to do what they originally came to do.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note- Thank you reviewers, my dream is to one day have 100! I'm trying to "reach for the stars" XD but anyway ENJOY =)**

* * *

><p>During the final days of classes, Sonic and Amy had gotten close.<p>

Sonic went out of his way to meet up and spend time with Amy whether it be for just 5 minutes in the cafeteria or for hours of studying for finals. When they weren't together, they were texting one another.

Naturally, they shared more intimate moments but they never ended in anything more than making out. Though Amy had gotten too caught up sometimes, Sonic would actually be the one to stop just like he did at the pool.

Amy wanted to keep her guard up but it was hard. She liked what she was doing with Sonic and it made her feel good.

He seemed to really care about her and she felt special when he took time out of his days to find her and spend time with her alone.

She hadn't felt like that in such a long time.

Everyone had started to notice the 360 degree turn around as the days went by. It was as if the two hedgehogs were a couple when it was just the two of them. However, that didn't stop the girls from hanging all over Sonic when he was alone.

But Amy had to admit that he wasn't with other girls as often as he used to be.

For just those last few days, he had actually been...pleasant to be around.

On the very last day of being on campus, Sonic and Amy had spent half the day in the gymnasium.

Sonic challenged her to a one-on-one basketball game, where he got some free feels. Soon it turned into a challenge of all sports so they ended up racing each other, playing volleyball,and playing soccer. Amy gave up when football came up as a suggestion. Sonic was on the football team so she really had no chance there.

By the end of the day, they were hot and sweaty. They made out one last time in one of the empty staircases.

She couldn't believe that it was already hard to leave him. It was as if all of the negativity that transpired between them throughout most of the semester never happened.

Things were actually getting on the right track. Maybe she was truly wrong about Sonic. Maybe it was her fault in the first place for acting so angry.

However, about a week had passed after finals and Sonic had never texted Amy.

On Amy's end, she didn't want to appear too clingy. She was still in shock about the whole thing between them and didn't know where exactly they stood.

She couldn't deny that she was becoming paranoid and upset that Sonic wasn't texting her. She went through so many possibilities that it was actually starting to drive her crazy.

To take her mind off of it, she had been texting Cream and Blaze constantly and even invited them to come over for Christmas Eve.

* * *

><p>"Amy, your cousins went out tonight to a Christmas eve party and they didn't take you?", Amy's aunt asked in surprise.<p>

"That doesn't surprise me at all...the jerks. It doesn't matter anyway because Cream and Blaze are coming over, don't you remember?"

"Oh yes…Amy about that, They're certainly welcome but me and your uncle won't be here as planned."

"Why not!", Amy asked putting on a sad face.

"My job called in just a few hours ago about their own party tonight and it would be beneficial if I went. The big bosses are going to be there and of course your uncle is going to accompany me. But I already ordered a pizza for you girls and there are drinks in the fridge already."

"Oh alright, I just really wanted you to meet them."

"I know honey, next time ok?"

"Alright."

Amy sat in the living room cleaning it up while she waited for her friends. She vacuumed the floor, polished the tables, and stacked up the dvd's and games that were left out from her cousins. Sometime in between, she answered the door for the pizza.

At about 8:00 p.m her Aunt came in and said,

"Well? What do you think?"

Amy saw that her aunt had on a beautiful, simple black dress with a pearl necklace. She had on white eye shadow and wore red lipgloss. She curled her shoulder length quills and pinned it to the side.

Her uncle looked just as dashing with black dress pants and a crisp red dress shirt.

"You look two look too good!"

Both Amy's aunt and uncle laughed and then kissed Amy on her forehead.

They were on their way out the door when Amy's Aunt suddenly stopped and said,

"Oh! I almost forgot! A technician is supposed to be coming by to fix the television. Your lovely cousins broke it this morning somehow…"

Amy giggled. Yet again, she wasn't surprised. Her cousins were always wild for as long as she could remember.

"I would have been the one to be here but…you know how these work things go. Anyway the money is in your room and they should be coming around 9:00. Please be careful and don't hesitate to call if there's a problem. I hope you girls have fun! We should be home no later than 2:00"

"Okay, you guys have fun too!"

Amy waved out the door to her departing guardians and then quickly closed it to get away from the cold.

She heard a vibration and raced over to her phone which was on the kitchen counter.

**Blaze**- _5 mins away_

_**Amy**__- yay =)_

* * *

><p>"Amy."<p>

"Blaze."

Suddenly the girls rushed up and squeezed the life out of each other. The two girls acted as if they hadn't seen each other in months when it had only been about 2 weeks.

"Come inside!"

Amy led Blaze into the cleaned living room.

"Amy you have a beautiful home!"

"Thank you but it doesn't always look-"

_*DING-DONG*_

"I have a feeling I know who this possibly is."

Blaze laughed knowing who it probably was too.

* * *

><p>"RIGHT ON TIME!"<p>

"AMY!"

"CREAM!"

This time, Amy and Cream squeezed each other like they hadn't seen each other in months.

"BLAZE!"

Cream practically tackled Blaze into a hug.

"Wow Cream maybe you should try out for the football team next semester!"

Cream looked at Amy with the (-_-) face.

Amy and Blaze laughed at her.

"There's pizza for you guys on the kitchen table and a technician should be coming soon so don't be alarmed."

"PIZZA!"

X

* * *

><p>"Ugh Amy, I think I ate too much…", Cream groaned<p>

All three of the girls laid out on the couches in sloppy positions, holding their stomachs.

"Hey Amy, where's your Aunt and Uncle anyway?, Blaze lazily said.

"They went to a Christmas Eve party for work at the last minute, my Aunt said next time though."

"Oh alright! By the way…you never complained to us about your last day of work. I was expecting it. Especially now that it seems like you and Sonic are on better terms."

"HUH?"

"Why so jumpy Amy?"

"Uhh no reason. There was just nothing really to complain about."

_Yeah, 'cause there was WAAAAAY more to rave about!_

"So the night actually went ok? We look forward to your tales believe it or not.", Cream said.

"Well yeah, sorta..."

"Sorta?", both girls questioned.

Amy groaned.

_They were gonna have to find out soon or later…_

"Well…"

Amy proceeded to tell the two girls what happened on that forsaken night.

* * *

><p>Blaze and Cream both stared at Amy the huge eyes. They looked at each other and then at Amy.<p>

"WHAT DOES THIS MEAN AMY?", Cream finally said.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!"

"Amy I thought you hated him? I didn't even know you guys were THAT close.", Blaze said in a calmer voice than Cream.

"I still do Blaze! I just don't know what really happened that night! It's like I was possessed by a horny demon and it took over!"

Cream and Blaze laughed. Then she started laughing too.

"It's not funny guys!"

"Amy and Sonic sitting in a tree! ", Cream started off

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G! ". Blaze followed suit with Cream.

"First comes-"

"Oh real mature guys! Maybe I should sing that song for Silver and Tails!"

They all laughed again.

"But seriously guys, I don't know what's going on and I don't know what to do. I really, really thought I hated his guts but…I really don't know what I feel now."

Blaze decided to speak up.

"Amy, I think I know how to explain.

At the time when that happened. We had the stress of finals, you guys already had so many heated arguments before, and he mentioned something very emotionally tender to you. Of course you would be emotionally distraught and not know what you were doing.

Me and Cream were just teasing, but I'm sure you'll come back to your senses after the vacation and realize who he really is."

_She makes a lot of sense! _

_She's right isn't she? I was just overly stressed and the whole mother thing threw me over the edge!_

_I just valued his company after that, that's all!_

_I still wonder how Sonic see's it..._

_He had to have cared...we spent all that time together_

_BUT I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THAT! HE'S NEVER GONNA CARE RIGHT?_

_I just wish he would text me..._

_*DING-DONG*_

"UMM HELLOOOOO! Your doorbell is ringing!", Cream said trying to get Amy out of her trance.

"OH!"

Amy hopped out her seat and rushed to the door.

_Must be the technician anyway_

Once Amy looked into the peep hole, she almost tripped backwards. She immediately started shaking.

_No, No, NO! THIS CAN'T BE! _

_*KNOCK KNOCK*_

"Umm I'm here to fix a television set?"

_NO! JUST GO AWAY! WHAT IS THIS? WHY? WHY!_

"AMY! For the love of God would you just open the door? It's the technician you were saying about!"

_NO BLAZE!_

Blaze opened to door and saw a black hedgehog with purple eyes, wearing dark blue jeans and a large black jacket.

He entered the house, took off his shoes, and then stopped right in his tracks.

"Amy?"

Amy looked down. She refused to look up.

Cream had walked over to the scene.

"You know her?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

Both of the girls were skeptical from the start. This guy looked like bad news, yet he knew Amy but Amy looked like she didn't want anything to do with him.

"She's my ex."

Both girls gasped and looked at Amy who was still in her trance.

"Amy?", Cream calmly asked.

Amy finally looked up at her friend and made no move to deny his claim.

X

* * *

><p>The room was silent.<p>

The one and only, Dean the Hedgehog, had gotten straight to work on the broken television while the girls were three-way texting each other about the situation.

_**Blaze- **__Y didn't u tell us Amy?_

_**Amy- **__It's not something I like to re-live_

_**Cream- **__Wat happened?_

_**Blaze- **__Didn't she just say she doesn't like to re-live it? -_-_

_**Amy- **__LoL its ok, U guys deserve to kno now. He's right here after all…He __used me to have sex and then __cheated on me. I caught him in the park with the same girl I accused him of cheating on me with before. Mind you this happened shortly after my mother died._

_**Cream- **__Oh Amy!…I'm sooo sorry. HE'S SUCH AN ASSHOLE! LET'S JUMP HIM NOW! WE CAN TAKE HIM! _

_**Blaze- **__Amy I had no idea…What do you want to do now?_

_**Amy-** It's not like I can kick him out. He has to fix the television so I guess we'll just wait. I don't have to say anything to him. I'll just give him the money and let him out. I really can't believe this_

Both of the girls looked up to see if their friend was alright.

She looked down and they saw teardrops fall. That's when they moved from their positions on the other couches to join her on the largest one.

They scooted closer to her and nuzzled each side of her.

She then put both her arms around them and they silently shared this moment.

* * *

><p>The girls had no choice but to stay in the room with Dean while he fixed the television.<p>

Blaze and Cream certainly wouldn't leave Amy in there by herself.

So after a while, Cream and Blaze tried to get her mind off of the terrible being in her presence. They knew how distraught she was by her odd silence. They knew that deep down all she wanted to do was leave the room and forget this was even happening.

They tried to play cards and dominos with her but she barely smiled or said anything.

"I'm done…"

The sound of such a foreign voice made all three girls look up at its owner.

Cream gave him a venomous look while Blaze gave him more of a disappointed look.

Amy wordlessly went up her stairs to get the money.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?", Dean suddenly asked.

"It's up stairs.", Cream replied coldly.

* * *

><p>Amy didn't get to go back down the stairs because Dean met her in her room and pulled the door in.<p>

She stopped in her tracks and gasped.

"Amy, now that you're away from your friends can we talk?"

Amy couldn't find her voice.

"Look, I know it's been a long time but I tried to talk to you that day of your graduation. Did you get my text?"

Amy just looked at her dresser.

"Amy I just wanna try to fix things between us now that I have the chance again. I had no idea that it would be your house that I was coming to. Maybe this is some sort of sign…"

Dean seemed to be looking at her for some type of response and when he didn't get any, he switched tactics.

"Amy, do you just want to leave things this way? Is that what you really want?"

This seemed to peak her interest and in a bad way. She slowly looked up at him with a look ready to kill. It was as if that last question flipped a switch because Amy suddenly yelled,

"REALLY? YOU DIDN'T EVEN CHANGE! YOU'RE REALLY TRYING TO FLIP THIS ONE ON ME? HOW TYPICAL! WHEN YOU HAD MONTHS TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF AND WATCHED ME LEAVE? FUCK YOU!"

Amy seemed to be getting closer and closer to him with each thing she said.

"Fuck me Amy? That's how you really feel after everything?"

"WHAT ELSE DID YOU EXPECT? SINCE WHEN DID YOU GIVE A SHIT ABOUT HOW I FEEL?"

"Amy, I actually LOVED you!"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT! I'M NOT DUMB ANYMORE DEAN! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE ALREADY! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"AMY JUST FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!"

"NO! I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! I'VE BEEN DONE WITH YOU! NOTHING YOU SAY NOW WILL CHANGE ANYTHING! FUCK YOU! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M TELLING YOU TO-"

In one swift motion, Amy was on the floor unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Cream, how long does it take for someone to use the bathroom?"<p>

"I don't know, suppose he's taking a shit or something?"

"Cream! Listen!"

_"REALLY? YOU DIDN'T EVEN CHANGE! YOU'RE REALLY TRYING TO FLIP THIS ONE ON ME? HOW TYPICAL! WHEN YOU HAD MONTHS TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF AND WATCHED ME LEAVE? FUCK YOU!"_

"_Fuck me Amy? That's how you really feel after everything?"_

_"WHAT ELSE DID YOU EXPECT? SINCE WHEN DID YOU GIVE A SHIT ABOUT HOW I FEEL?"_

"Cream! Get the phone! Call 911!"

"Don't you think that's a bit rash? Suppose this is just an argument!"

"_Amy, I actually LOVED you!"_

_"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT! I'M NOT DUMB ANYMORE DEAN! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE ALREADY! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"_

"Cream do it! You saw what she said about him! If something happens then what are we going to do?"

"_AMY JUST FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!"_

Cream gasped at Dean's dangerous tone and had no other doubt in her mind to call the cops.

Meanwhile Blaze rushed up the stairs to intervene.

_"NO! I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! I'VE BEEN DONE WITH YOU! NOTHING YOU SAY NOW WILL CHANGE ANYTHING! FUCK YOU! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M TELLING YOU TO-"_

Blaze heard a big thud and crash before she finally burst through the door and saw Dean standing over a fallen Amy.

She had a huge gash on the side of her head and some blood was smeared on the edge of her dresser where her head was.

In an instant Dean had pushed Blaze aside and dashed down the stairs with all intentions to get away.

Blaze had no time to register what was happening. She was frozen in shock.

She rushed over to Amy and started trembling at the sight of her unconscious friend.

Cream came running up the stairs seconds after she, too, stood frozen as Dean ran out the door.

"AMY?"

"Cream…she's not moving."

"NO!"

Before the girls could even act on their emotions, police officers and paramedics came to carry Amy into an ambulance truck.

Red and blue flashing lights could be seen coming through her bedroom window and the sound of sirens flooded the street.

* * *

><p>"Cream where's Amy's phone!"<p>

"It's downstairs!"

Both girls raced down the stairs to get her phone.

Cream picked it up first.

"Who do we call?"

"Look for her aunt or something!"

Cream scrolled down in Amy's contacts and fortunately saw "Aunty" as a contact. She shakily pressed the call button and waited for a pickup.

"Amy?"

"N-No this is her friend Cream and-", Cream started to sound as if she was going to cry.

"Is everything alright? Is something wrong!"

Cream sniffled into the phone and found no easier way to say what needed to be said.

"Amy's unconscious and going to the hospital right now."

"WHAT? OH MY GOD! WHICH HOSPITAL! I NEED TO TALK TO SOMEONE!WHAT HAPPENED?"

Cream gave the phone to a nearby cop.

"Hello Ma'am, I understand that Amy Rose is your niece correct?"

"YES SHE IS! JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Well, she's unconscious now and we found her that way on the ground near her dresser. We caught her culprit, Dean the Hedgehog, at the head of the street. According to Ms. Rose's friends, Dean the Hedgehog was the mechanic that you were expecting in the house. He ran from the room after Blaze the Cat found Amy on the floor with a gash on her head. We haven't had the time to question him or your niece so we-"

"PLEASE JUST EXPLAIN THIS TO ME LATER! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER?"

"Ma'am , she's on her way to Featherview Hospital."

The officer had concluded that her Aunt already hung up and was on her way.

"Would you two like to be escorted to the hospital as well?", he motioned towards Cream and Blaze.

"Yes please!"

* * *

><p>"AMY!"<p>

Amy's Aunt raced to her hospital room, frantic in tears.

Once she went inside, she cried even harder.

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT. I LEFT YOU WITH THAT GUY. HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID?"

"Please calm down honey, she's going to be alright.", a nurse said.

"SHE'S NOT ALRIGHT BECAUSE OF ME!"

Amy's uncle had finally found her after trying to run after her. Once he saw Amy on the bed hooked up to an I.V, his features immediately changed and he looked very solemn .

"She was unconscious for a little while because she hit her head really hard but she's alright now. She's just asleep and it's good that she rests."

* * *

><p>"Blaze, do you think that Amy will be ok?"<p>

"I really hope so Cream. We can't just leave her until we know."

"Yeah, I couldn't leave not knowing."

"Tomorrow may be Christmas but that's not going to stop me from visiting her again."

"Yeah me either."

Blaze and Cream sat in the waiting room to hear how their friend was doing. A nurse finally came out to them around 11:30 p.m.

"You two are Amy Rose's friends right?"

"Yes", they both said.

"You guys are really great friends for how you both handled everything. If you had called the police any later, the guy could have gotten away and she could have undergone serious surgery. She's ok now, just sleeping everything off.", she added with a smile.

"That's a relief, do you know when visiting times are tomorrow?", Blaze said.

"10-6"

"Ok we'll be here", Cream added.


	12. Chapter 12

_Ugh Oh man_

_I need to stay this way just for a minute. _

_I MUST be in a hospital…no other place could be this blinding. _

_What's going on?…_

_"AMY JUST FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!"_

_"NO! I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! I'VE BEEN DONE WITH YOU! NOTHING YOU SAY NOW WILL CHANGE ANYTHING! FUCK YOU! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M TELLING YOU TO-"__  
><em>

_He hit me?_

_HE HIT ME! _

Amy woke up hysterically crying, kicking her legs, and grabbing the sheets.

"AMY?"

Amy's Aunt and uncle had been in her room the entire night and morning. When they saw her suddenly react so violently, they jumped up in alarm.

"GO GET A NURSE!"

Amy's uncle raced outside to find any nurse he could while her aunt went on the bed and held her close. She smoothed her quills down and whispered soothing words to her.

"Aunty?"

"I'm here. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Amy slowly tried opening her eyes. The brightness sent shock waves to the side of her head but she kept pushing to open her eyes all the way.

"It's not your fault. Please don't think it's your fault."

"Amy, I should have never left you! How could I have left you with some crazed stranger!"

"He wasn't a stranger…"

Amy's Aunt looked at her incredulously.

"What do you mean Amy?", Amy's aunt asked in a hushed voice.

"He was-"

"Ms. Rose, you're awake! I'm glad you've rested. I'll give you a couple of minutes to recuperate and then some officers would like to speak with you.", the nurse said.

"How can you just bombard her! She just woke up!"

"Please…don't yell, it hurts."

All her aunt could do was sigh in frustration. Frustration at Amy's condition, frustration at the situation, but most importantly, frustration at herself.

X

* * *

><p>"Ms. Rose do you care to give your account of the attack."<p>

"Well…where do I start?"

"How did the night begin?"

"Umm, my aunt informed me that a technician would be coming over to fix our broken television while she and my uncle went to a party."

"Ok, and when they left to go to the party what happened?"

"Well, my two friends came over to hang out."

"And their names are?"

"Cream the Rabbit and Blaze the Cat."

"What did you all do?"

"We had pizza and we were just talking, nothing special."

"Describe the moment when Dean the Hedgehog arrived."

Amy inhaled deeply and exhaled heavily. Her head was beginning to throb painfully.

"The door bell rang."

Amy paused. She knew she had to give her story for everything to move forward but why did she have to go through all of this right now? Overwhelmed was not even the word to describe what she felt.

She looked up at the officer and saw that he was expecting her to continue.

"I went to answer it and when I saw who it was, I didn't want to open the door."

He scribbled something on his notepad and it instantly made Amy nervous.

"O-One of my friends opened the door instead."

"Which friend?"

The officer was awfully stern.

"Blaze the Cat."

He scribbled again and it nerved her even more. What if her only friends got into trouble because of this?

"Continue Ms. Rose."

"The technician who came to fix our TV was actually my ex-boyfriend, Dean the Hedgehog."

"Describe the moment from when Dean the Hedgehog entered the house to when he came into your room."

It was silent.

Amy's head throbbed and pounded but she didn't want to say anything about it.

"Ms. Rose?"

"Umm...I-I didn't say anything to him the whole time. H-He came in and asked where the broken television was. I still didn't say anything to him so Blaze pointed him to the living room. H-He didn't say anything after that. He fixed the television while me and my friends sat on the couch."

"The couch was in the living room where Dean was?"

"Y-Yes."

Why was this officer asking such frivolous questions?

"Continue Ms. Rose."

"He told us when he was done. Then I went upstairs to get the money that my aunt left on my bedroom dresser. The next thing I knew, he was in my room."

"We were told that Dean asked your friends where the bathroom was and they told him that the bathroom was upstairs. Is the bathroom, indeed, upstairs in your house."

"Yes it is."

"Is there any possible way that Dean could have known that before this encounter?"

Amy hadn't thought of that. She obviously knew he WANTED to meet with her upstairs. So that meant that he had PURPOSELY asked where the bathroom was so that he could have had an excuse to be up there.

The more Amy thought about it, the more she recalled a specific time when she and Dean were dating and she let him up to her room for only about a minute to give him homework that he needed "help" with. She had basically done the whole assignment for him even though she wasn't even in his class or grade.

"Only ONE time."

"One time what Ms. Rose?"

"It was only that ONE time. I brought him to my room to give him his homework that I had done."

"Are you confirming that he could have known that the bathroom was upstairs from that encounter?"

"I- I don't know. It was only for like 5 minutes. I didn't say anything about the bathroom and he only went into my room. I don't know how he could have possibly known from just that."

"Ms. Rose, are you confirming that he could have known that the bathroom was upstairs from that encounter?"

Amy immediately felt like she was being pressured. She was trying to explain, she really was. It was like the officer he didn't even care about what happened to HER. He just kept asking about Dean.

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!"

Amy could barely control the tears that started to fall from her eyes. She started to break down. It was so much to digest and all this officer was doing was practically asking her to go back to that time when she was at her worst. Not to mention, her head was killing her.

"I can see this is a bad time, so I'll come back in a few days. In the mean time, we will get statements from Dean the Hedgehog and see where this case goes. As of now he's in our custody. We'll certainly keep you updated. Feel better Ms. Rose."

X

* * *

><p>"Amy, honey, do you have an appetite?"<p>

"No."

"Please baby, can you just eat just a little?"

"I don't really feel like it."

Amy's aunt sighed.

Amy's aunt went to grab the nurse once again.

"What are you giving her for this pain?"

"We already gave her something that should help in her IV and after she has something to eat we will give her some pain killers. Is she ready for a meal now?"

"Yes she is, thank you."

The nurse promptly left.

"I was told that some friends are here to see you."

"Friends?"

"Yes, you seem to have made wonderful friends and they care so much about you. Cream and Blaze were the ones who called 911."

_Cream and Blaze…_

_They saved me..._

"Can I see them? I have to see them!"

"Of course, I just want you to eat a little first."

About 15 minutes later, the nurse came back with a tray of food and snacks. She opened up a sliding table that was connected to the hospital bed and then she uncovered the tray.

Inside were mashed potatoes, beef, and corn. On the side was a cup of grapes, a bag of pretzels, and a cup of water.

_I thought they said hospital food is bad._

When Amy's aunt was satisfied enough with the amount that Amy had eaten, she told the nurse to get her friends.

* * *

><p>"Amy?"<p>

Amy could feel tears build up in her eyes already.

"Amy it's ok…"

Cream felt tears in her own eyes as she saw the condition of her friend.

She was bandaged on the left side of her head with ample enough gauze.

Her eyes held a sadness that she had never seen before.

Her quills were finally out but they hung limp and lifeless.

She wasn't even the same vibrant shade of pink that everyone knew. She looked paler and dull.

Both Cream and Blaze went over to Amy's bed and gave her a hug on each side.

Amy broke down again.

Even Blaze couldn't help the tears from falling.

"-_*sniff*-_Thank you! –_*sniff*_-Thank you so much! You guys really are my friends!"

"Amy of course we are…"

"-_*sniff*_- I never had friends like you guys before. -_*sniff*_- I couldn't -_*sniff*_- I couldn't ask for better ones."

"Shhh it's gonna be alright Amy, we're here for you. You even have more visitors.", Blaze said trying to sooth Amy's hysterics.

"I do?"

"Yeah."

Cream took this as a signal to go outside and get the others.

_Oh it's Silver and Knuckles!_

_and Rouge?_

_and…_

Silver walked into the hospital room first, holding a plush bear that said "get well soon" on its belly.

Close behind him was Knuckles who came in looking very apologetic. Not too far behind him was Rogue who looked even more apologetic.

The last figure to enter came in with their head down. He tightly held a bouquet of yellow tulips in his hands. Then he looked up and locked his eyes on the pink hedgehog in front of him.

The sight of Amy had shocked him. His face said it all.

He looked as if he, himself, had taken her pain and he wished he could.

_SONIC!_

* * *

><p>Amy instantly sprang to life at the sight of the cobalt hedgehog.<p>

She wiped her wet eyes and took a deep breath to clear her nose.

She tried to sit up straight and keep up the facade that she wasn't nervous or excited to see the hedgehog.

"Hey Amy, I brought you a little bear thingy.", Silver said first.

"Wow, I'm surprised."

"Well it was actually Blaze's idea but I picked it!", Silver smiled proudly.

"Silver, you weren't supposed to tell her all of that. It was supposed to be from just YOU."

Amy finally laughed. It was a soft laugh, but it was a genuine laugh even in her unfortunate reality.

"Amy, I came empty handed sorry about that, but you're a nice girl and I heard last minute what happened. I just wanted to let you know that if you need anything, I'll help."

"You being here is more than enough for me, especially on Christmas day. So really, thank you."

Amy gave him a warm smile that he gladly returned.

Next thing she knew, a warm body was on hers and she couldn't contain the gasp that slipped from her.

"Amy, I just hope you're going to be ok."

Rouge had rushed over to Amy's side and embraced her in an instant. It was shocking to everyone in the room, considering what they knew about the two roommates and their rocky relationship.

"You didn't deserve it Amy. If you ever need to talk, I'll be here."

"Thank you so much Rouge."

A few tears fell as Rouge still held Amy in an embrace. She continued to hold her for support and rubbed her back soothingly for comfort.

Once it seemed like Rouge's turn was over, the spotlight shined on the person everyone had been waiting for.

X

* * *

><p>Sonic walked forward slowly with caution.<p>

"Hey, I brought you some flowers. I hear girls love flowers."

Sonic winked for humor.

Amy smiled as she wiped her eyes again.

"Thank you."

There was an awkwardness in the air that everyone seemed to notice.

"Hey Knuckles why don't we go to the gift shop to see what you can get Amy since you came 'empty handed'."

"Oh no Rogue you guys really don't need to. I'm-"

"Oh nonsense Amy! KNUCKLES LET'S GO!"

Rouge grabbed Knuckles' hand and pulled him forcefully out the door.

Seeming to get the silent hint, Blaze suddenly said,

"Silver didn't you say you were hungry?"

"N-"

"SO THEN LET'S GET A LITTLE SNACK!"

Blaze pulled Silver the same way that Rouge pulled Knuckles a minute ago.

That left just Cream, Sonic, and Amy.

"Oh! Umm…I'm going to pee!"

Cream raced right out the door seconds after Blaze and Silver.

_It's just the two of us now._

_Should I say something? _

_Maybe I shouldn't…_

"Ames?"

Amy looked up at Sonic, who now stood at the side of her bed. Was it crazy that she could smell him?

"How are you feeling?"

Silence.

_I'm instantly reminded of the pain by my throbbing head but this the white room and hospital scent haunt me even more. _

_How could this happen to me? Why did this happen to me? Why am I always the one?_

Sonic could see that Amy was in thought.

He had a feeling that he had said the wrong thing. He honestly had no idea what the right thing to say was.

He saw her tears build up and spill uncontrollably.

That did it for him.

He pulled her into his embrace and she cried hard, very hard. It was as if she never let it all out and now was the time.

Sonic held her for about 10 minutes, wordlessly smoothing her quills and rubbing her back.

He was startled by Amy's shaky, weak voice.

"S-sonic, I didn't want you to see me this way-_*sniff*_-. I didn't want you to know. How did you know?"

"Blaze told us all but before you get mad, she told us because we really care about you Amy and she knows that."

_"Listen Amy, I'll be here for you whenever you need to talk."_

_"Do you promise?"_

_"I promise…"_

_What is going on between us?_

"Sonic…You know we can't ignore what happened."

"Amy, I really don't think we should talk about that right now."

"So when is the right time Sonic? I don't want to talk about anything else."

"Now is definitely not the time if that's what you're implying. I just want to be here for you right now. We'll talk about it some other time."

"I don't want to talk about it some other time!"

Amy pulled away from Sonic.

"Amy, for Christ's sake can you please relax! It's what you need right now!"

"I won't relax until I know what's going on between us. Do we like each other? Are we going to take this further? Do you even like me how I think you do?"

"Amy…please…"

"No Sonic! TELL ME NOW!"

Feeling defeated, Sonic decided to respond.

He sighed.

"I just want to be your friend."

Silence.

"W-What? That's all you want?"

"Yes, that's all I want."

Silence.

"Amy, you're really a great girl and-"

"JUST STOP IT! Don't even try to sugar coat anything! We did things that 'FRIENDS' don't do Sonic! Don't you see that?"

"I know and I'm sorry for that…it should have never happened."

Silence.

Amy's heart started pounding again and her throat felt dry. Her hands started trembling and the tears were building up again.

"YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT? YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED AND THAT'S IT ISN'T IT? YOU HAD YOUR FUN ALREADY HUH?"

Silence.

"This can't be happening...I can't believe this!"

"Amy, this is why I didn't wanna talk about it right now."

"Sonic, I think you should just go."

"I said I wanted to be your friend and I want to be a friend to you right now."

"Now you want to be the friend Sonic? Make up your damn mind instead of playing me in the process! I was right about you all along! Just leave!"

"Amy can you please-"

"GO SONIC!"

Her voice seemed to echo throughout the room and then it was silent.

Green eyes met green eyes in a stare down.

One pair wouldn't back down while the other practically begged for the other to do so. However, when that wouldn't happen one pair of eyes met defeat.

"Fine."

As soon as Sonic walked out the door and she could no longer hear his footsteps, Amy cried the hardest she ever did since her mother died.

_Everything is falling apart...please help me..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note- Thank you so much for pointing that out Aamypink, lol I fixed it right away! Like always, thank you reviewers! And like always, ENJOY =)**

* * *

><p>Amy was kept in the hospital for another 2 days to monitor her concussion.<p>

The day she went home was the same day when the cop had returned for further questioning.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling Miss Rose?"<p>

"I'm feeling ok; I just get headaches now and then."

"Are you alright with talking to us today? It's perfectly fine if you're not."

"I can talk, I'm alright."

Amy was glad that a new officer had come instead of the one at the hospital. This one seemed much nicer and considerate.

"Dean's family is pushing really hard to get him out of this. They've given statements that he has been depressed lately and not in his right mind. Was he like that when you were dating him?"

Amy was shocked for a moment.

First, she processed that it was possible that Dean could escape he punishment that he so rightfully deserved.

Second, she actually considered that he truthfully was never in his right mind. Someone is their right mind wouldn't have done the things that he had done to her.

"Well, I never thought he was depressed. If anything I think I was the depressed one…"

"And why would you say that?"

"He…well..."

Amy paused.

"It's alright Ms. Rose, we can come back when-"

"Whenever he got mad, he would yell at me and call me names. He always said it was my fault no matter what it was. He cheated on me and lied to me…"

Amy took a deep breath trying to compose herself.

"Is that so? That's new information to us…"

_Of course it is..._

"Did you ever suspect any abusive behavior?"

"I didn't think so back then."

"Miss Rose, did you know that verbal abuse is abusive behavior?"

"Verbal abuse?"

"Yes, verbal abuse; when the abuser constantly puts you down, makes you feel inferior, and tries to manipulate what you feel. Does this sound familiar?"

_"Amy... do you just want to leave things this way? Is that what you really want?"_

"_BULLSHIT! ROSEY ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? YOU'RE QUESTIONING MY FEELINGS FOR YOU? IS THAT HOW YOU WANT THIS RELATIONSHIP TO GO? YOU WANT IT TO GO BAD BECAUSE YOU BELIEVE LIES YOU MAKE IN YOUR HEAD? IT'LL BE ALL YOUR FAULT. IF YOU QUESTION MY FEELINGS AGAIN ROSEY THEN WE DON'T NEED TO BE TOGETHER"_

"It does officer."

Now this guy had not only physically abused her but he had also verbally abused her throughout their relationship.

"WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME? WHY IS NOTHING HAPPENING TO HIM?"

The officer's eyes widened at the pink hedgehog's sudden outburst.

"Miss Rose, please calm down. We're doing all that we can under the circumstances. He's still in custody until we have the necessary information to evaluate the case."

"And then what?"

"Either he will be released or he will be contained in a cell for however long is appointed to him."

"So you mean to tell me that there is a chance that he will just be released and that's it?"

"Of course he will be charged seeing as how he has admitted to his offense but it is a matter of how he will be judged of it that will effect the outcome of this."

"You've got to be kidding me..."

Amy's head started to pound once again. She was absolutely frustrated. She didn't know what to do anymore.

The officer sighed and then said,

"We will try our best to see that he gets the punishment that he deserves."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH OFFICER! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW DEAN THE HEDGEHOG MADE ME FEEL! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE LIED TO AND CHEATED ON! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE YOUR MOTHER AND NEVER SEE YOUR BASTARD FATHER AGAIN! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO STOP YOURSELF FROM LIKING SOMEONE YOU KNOW YOU SHOULDN'T. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO GIVE IN AND BE PLAYED FOR THE FOOL THAT YOU ALWAYS WERE! YOU DON'T KNOW OFFICER!"

All the officer could do was look at the poor girl. There was more to what she was feeling besides this case. However, he had dealt with many cases like this before where the victims would lash out with bottled up emotions. He started to feel like he came back too soon.

"Maybe I don't know how it feels, but I do know that things don't always remain the same forever. There's always hope Miss Rose."

"HOPE? I lost that a long time ago."

Amy suddenly went silent at her confession. The officer continued to sadly look at her.

"I believe that is all Miss Rose. We'll update you on whatever the outcome is."

As soon as the officer left, Amy ran up the stairs, plopped face down on the bed, and cried her eyes out for the umpteenth time.

* * *

><p>By the end of the vacation, the decision had been made.<p>

It was agreed that Dean would stay in a cell until further notice BUT he was on bail.

While that was a shock for the Rose family, the only good news about it was that his family didn't have the money to pay it…yet.

When Amy had come to terms with it, she jumped off the walls with anger.

Soon it was suggested by their family doctor that Amy see a therapist. She refused at first but then Blaze and Cream talked her into going.

After a while it had actually worked quite well for her. In only a short amount of time, she was able to deal with her reality with optimism.

Blaze and Cream had also been supportive of her every day and they tried their best to get their Amy back.

She was now emotionally prepared to return to classes with a leveled head. However, she still had a person to eventually face.

It was the one person that would possibly tarnish all of her efforts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cream<strong>__- Hey Amy guess wat! WE GOT THE TRIPLE SUITE! =D_

_**Amy**__- OMG THAT'S AWESOME!_

Everyone was returning to the college campus, moving stuff in or out.

Amy was on her way to the dormitories with a small bag in her hand. She had left most of her stuff in her previous room but now that she was switching, she had a lot of work to do.

She walked into the familiar lobby room where she met a familiar face.

"Hello Amy! How was your vacation? Good I hope!"

Amy just nodded with a slight smile and said,

"I hope your's was good too Nancy!"

Amy rode the elevator to the second floor to get her stuff out of her old room.

When she opened the door to her old room she was greeted by Rouge.

"Amy…"

Rouge rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug. Amy was reluctant at first, surprised by the bat's affectionate behavior, but she returned the hug nevertheless.

"You're moving out?"

"Yeah, me, Cream, and Blaze fought hard enough to get a triple suite. It's nothing against you though."

"No hun I know. Besides, I get the room to myself now!"

Rouge winked at her suggestive comment, bringing up the memory of how she and Amy met in the first place.

They both laughed.

For a few more minutes, Amy had wordlessly taken out all of her stuff. When she was just about done, the two girls looked at one another.

"You're a nice girl Amy, sorry if I was cold in the beginning."

"Ditto Rouge."

"And…I'm still gonna be here if you need someone."

"Thanks, I really do appreciate it."

X

* * *

><p>"Whew! We're finally done!"<p>

Amy, Blaze, and Cream were putting the final touches on their room. Their corners looked the same way they did in their previous rooms and they still had a computer desk. The only difference was that the space was much bigger to accommodate three people.

"Did you guys get your schedules?", Blaze asked.

Cream and Amy looked at each other with stressed faces.

"Yeah, we got the same exact classes just the next level up. What a drag!"

Cream's voice was thick with stress. Amy sighed along with her but was brought out of her own slump by the vibrations of her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Amy Rose?"

"Yes this is her…"

"I am calling to remind you that you're still listed as being a part of the work study program and you are required to come to the meeting tonight."

"Uhh, tonight at what time?"

"7 o'clock in the auditorium."

"Ok, thank you."

_FUCK!_

* * *

><p>"We have called you all here today to first off, congratulate you all for your wonderful service in the work study program."<p>

As everyone clapped, Amy slyly looked around.

"And now here to discuss this semester's plans for the program, the president, Mr. Fitz!"

"What's going on freshman? Had a good time working last semester?"

There were a few cheers from the crowd but mostly applause.

"Sounds like it! Well this semester is not any different. In fact, nothing has changed so if you had a good time before then get ready for another good time."

…_W__hat?_

"You all will be assigned similar jobs as last semester and you will be assigned to the same boss. Nothing is changing except the season."

The crowd laughed at the joke and cheered some more. However, there was only one person in the crowd that had no response at all.

"That's not even the best part! You all start working right now! We have a lot of things to get done around campus! I'll be handing out your assignments and don't worry; your bosses are already on the spot."

Amy was impassive on the outside.

But on the inside...

_HOLY SHIT!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note- Thank you reviewers! You guys are always kind and make me smile =). **

**Nickyy, I'm about half way there I think**

**This chapter should be interesting ;), ENJOY =)**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back! Tonight you're going to be working in the cafeteria. Here's your new sheet, try not to lose it and remember to get it signed."<p>

While Mr. Fitz tried to kindly smile at Amy, she simply just looked at him with a straight face and took her paper.

She walked out the building and to the cafeteria.

_Ok Amy just get yourself together_

_What is it that you want? __Do you want to be friends? _

_Hell no! _

_Why not? Is it because you actually started to like him? _

_WHAT IS THIS SECOND VOICE?_

_You didn't say no…_

_NO, I DIDN'T START TO LIKE HIM…I just found him entertaining to be around after a while. It doesn't matter anyway! _

_Then why did you get so mad that he just wanted to be friends? _

_I don't want to think about this! _

_So when are you gonna think about it? _

_When this matters! _

_When is it going to matter? _

_IT DOESN'T MATTER AT ALL, HE'S A WOMANIZER AND THAT'S ALL HE'S EVER GONNA BE! _

_You want to have hope that he's not…_

_HE IS AND THAT'S FINAL!_

"Umm, Amy?"

* * *

><p>Amy's feet were on autopilot and had gotten her all the way to the cafeteria while she was deep in thought.<p>

By the time she was more conscious of the present, she did a quick look around and found nobody there so she sat in a seat nearest to the entrance.

Meanwhile, Sonic had actually walked in about 2 minutes later and noticed Amy sitting in a chair, deep in thought again.

"Umm, Amy?"

Amy looked up at the sudden voice.

Sonic tried to smile at her but he was just rewarded with a straight face and an odd silence.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Amy finally spoke.

"What do I have to do?"

Sonic sighed. He wouldn't press anything for now.

"You have to clean all of the tables and make sure they each have four chairs."

Without any words, Amy got up from her seat and went to the supply closet to get some rags and sprays.

Sonic simply watched her and decided to sit at a table in the back, knowing Amy would have to approach him sooner or later.

* * *

><p>"I need to clean this table so you have to move.", Amy said trying to sound as calm as possible.<p>

"Amy, we need to talk…"

"No we don't."

Amy was still trying to keep her calm exterior.

"Yes we do, are we really gonna go back to square one?"

"I guess so…"

Silence.

"What if I don't want to?"

Amy looked at Sonic incredulously.

"Then that's too bad."

"Amy, can you just hear me out? This is my last semester and then I'm gone. I just want to have a friendship with you. Why is that so wrong?"

_That's right, he's graduating…_

"So if you're gonna be gone then why even bother?"

Sonic sighed.

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"I'm being difficult Sonic?"

Amy bitterly laughed.

"You know what? I don't care anymore. So can you just move now? I have to clean this table."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no."

Sonic was really starting to test her last nerves.

"If you don't move, I'll clean this table anyway and I won't give a shit what happens to you because I kindly asked you to leave."

"Do what you gotta do."

Sonic would not get up. In fact, he sat there with his hands neatly folded and a smug smile on his face.

Amy hesitated and she was so angry at herself for it. She should have just sprayed the cleaner all over and did what she said she would do.

"Aren't you going to go ahead and clean the table?"

That was it.

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE! Unlike you, you're lucky that I even have the decency to think about you!"

"Really? I don't have decency?"

"I'm not doing this with you. I learned that if you have nothing nice to say then don't say it at all…"

"Ha that's funny! It hasn't stopped you before."

"Well life has a way of changing people. I don't need to associate with someone like YOU anymore!"

"Someone like me? What am I exactly?"

Amy was seriously biting her tongue. She would not give him the satisfaction of her energy anymore. He didn't mean anything to her anymore so he wasn't worth her time or effort. All he had to do now was move from the table so she could-

"Move Sonic."

It felt foreign to say his name and weird on her tongue but she had to get the point across. She was entirely serious and this wasn't a joke to her.

"Make me."

Amy wished she was stronger like everyone else but she was just SO frustrated and angry. She slammed her hands down on the table in front of her.

"How dare you make jokes with me like nothing ever happened? You're a terrible person Sonic! You toy with girls and their feelings. You probably have a different girl for every day of the week. Do you ever stop to think how one of them might feel? You just care about your fucking self and I can bet you probably had all the sexually transmitted diseases the world has to offer. You're disgusting and the world needs less people like you!"

Sonic had successfully pushed her buttons like he had planned.

Amy immediately realized what she said and it crossed her mind that maybe she went too far but when she looked at Sonic's face she saw…amusement?

"Amy, just to have you know…I've heard this all before. Why are you so bothered about how I choose to live my life?"

Amy looked puzzled and when she said nothing, Sonic decided to speak for her.

"Does it offend you? Are you jealous perhaps?"

"AGAIN WITH THIS JEALOUS SHIT? WHY WON'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD THAT YOU DON'T MEAN ANYTHING TO ME!"

Sonic smirked at Amy's outburst.

"Is that so? Usually when you don't give a shit about a person, you're not affectionate towards them."

Amy knew exactly where he was going with this and flipped it back around.

"USUALLY WHEN YOU JUST WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE YOU DON'T EXCESSIVELY FLIRT WITH THEM AND TRY TO MAKE OUT WITH THEM IN A POOL!"

"It takes two to tango baby, wouldn't you say?"

"YOU KNEW I WAS OVERWHELMED!"

"I was trying to help you."

"THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!"

"That's exactly the point! I was helping you the only way I knew how and it worked."

"YOU DON'T GET IT! I'M NOT ONE OF YOUR WHORES SONIC! DON'T TRY TO USE ME AND THEN TRY TO GET RID OF ME BY TRYING TO BE MY 'FRIEND' WHILE YOU RUN AROUND DOING THE SAME SHIT YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN DOING."

"AMY THAT'S WHY I WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND because you're NOT a whore!"

Amy was stunned for a moment. She had to process what the blue hedgehog had just said before she said anything else.

"Amy, you still never answered. Why does it bother you so much if you're not jealous?"

The fire returned instantly.

"IT JUST DOES!"

"Jealous…"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

"Yes you are because you can't say otherwise!"

"JUST STOP IT!"

"It's ok to admit it, you just want some Sonic for yourself."

Sonic knew exactly what he was doing with every new thing that he said. He had been around Amy long enough to know that if he pushed her buttons hard enough, she would spill. That's exactly what he decided to do but he wasn't prepared for the ramifications.

"I'LL NEVER NEED A GUY FOR MYSELF AGAIN!"

"Oh, so you're a lesbian then?"

Amy was seething with anger.

_IT'S ALWAYS A FUCKING JOKE! _

"YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING? YOU THINK I'M JEALOUS? IT'S FAR FROM THAT!

YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED? YOU KNOW THE ONE WHO HIT ME? DEAN THE HEDGEHOG? YEAH, HE WAS MY EX-BOYFRIEND.

HE WAS THE ONLY BOYFRIEND I EVER HAD AND HE LIED TO ME ABOUT EVERYTHING!

HE FLIRTED WITH ME AND MADE ME FEEL SPECIAL. HE SLEPT WITH ME AND THEN AFTER THAT I WAS TRASH! HE CHEATED ON ME THE WHOLE TIME WITH A SLUTTY BITCH. JUST LIKE YOU SONIC! SO CALL IT JEALOUS ONE MORE TIME! I DARE YOU!"

Sonic saw how hard Amy was fighting off her tears.

At first, he was smirking at his success at finally making her talk but the feeling didn't last long.

He didn't imagine how affected he would feel.

His mind trailed off to something Amy had said to him not too long ago.

_**"YOU'RE JUST LIKE HIM!"**_

_**"Just like who?"**_

_**"DEAN!"**_

_**"You say that like I know who he is…"**_

_**"I HATE YOU SONIC! GO AWAY!"**_

_**"Why don't you stop behaving like a child. So I have to call your mother?"**_

All Sonic could muster out at the moment was,

"Amy, I'm really sorry. Can you please-"

"DON'T BE SORRY SONIC!"

"Amy, I had NO idea. I swear, if I ever see that guy I will fuck him up."

It was silent for a moment.

Sonic looked at Amy and Amy looked right back at him. He watched quietly as her eyes shined with un-shed tears. The next time she blinked, they slowly fell down her cheeks.

Suddenly, she spoke in a hushed voice .

"Why do you even bother? You're barely any better than him anyway."

"Don't do that! Don't compare me to him Amy!"

Sonic reached forward and held Amy by the shoulders.

"I may be who I am but you should know better than anyone that I would NEVER abuse any female, let alone you. I never even thought to use you Amy! If I wanted to, I would have already made my move by now don't you think?"

"Well you obviously started to!"

"Amy, listen to me. If I intended to do something, it would have happened. Like I said, I was trying to help you the best way I knew how."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT SONIC AND YOU KNOW IT! LETS JUST BE HONEST HERE!"

There was that awkward silence that both hedgehogs were used to by now.

"I think it was obvious that I was physically attracted to you all this time but to be honest I started to become more than just physically attracted to you the longer we worked together."

_WHAT! _

_WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS NOW?_

"Is this a joke?"

"You wanted me to be honest so here it goes."

Amy, for once, decided to listen and be quiet.

"Girls these days are all the same. They act like sluts, dress like whores, and always try to get me to go somewhere with them. But the first time it happened, I was going through something."

Amy was actually concerned. She had never considered that Sonic had his own problems and a hurtful past.

"I was 15 when I had my first and ONLY girlfriend. I felt great when I was with her and she took a lot of my pain away from what had happened with my parents. When I was a senior in high school, we were still together. I never knew what it was like to fall in love with somebody until I knew her."

The next thing Amy felt was shock. Sonic only had one girlfriend throughout his whole life and he was with her for a long time. He knew what love was.

Somehow, Amy knew that Sonic didn't talk much about this. She knew he was being sincere and she would certainly listen to him now.

"One Friday night, I snuck her out of her house to go to a club with our friends. We were all under aged and the area wasn't the safest but one of my friends had a sibling that could get us in.

We were all drinking and dancing that night.

I left to get more drinks for us but when I went back to the dance floor she was gone.

I panicked and ran all around the club and even went into the girls bathroom but she wasn't there.

I asked my friends if they saw her, but they were too drunk to even answer me.

I ran outside and around the perimeters of the club. I tried to tell myself that she went away for just a second and she would show up right back in the club. I didn't want to think anything serious happened to her. I thought those things only happened on movies and TV shows but I was wrong.

I finally found her in an alley. She was dead with nobody around."

Amy felt the pain. It hurt her so she could just imagine how much it hurt the blue hedgehog in front of her.

She moved close to him and took his hands into hers. She was silently encouraging him to continue.

"Of course the police were called. Someone must have seen her before I did but all they saw was me standing over her.

They told her parents exactly that. There were no witnesses. The autopsy showed that she was drugged and choked to death, clean with no fingerprints.

The cops warned her parents that there was no definite proof of her offender but just guess who they blamed?

To this day, they still believe I killed their daughter. They never liked the idea of her having a bf anyway and they never liked me but I loved her Amy.

I loved her and my actions caused it..."

Seeing how strong Sonic behaved motivated Amy to be just as strong as him.

"I got so crazy that I tried to find her offender on my own but of course I never did. Neither did the police.

I hated myself for a long time.

I did it to her. If I never tried to sneak her out, she would have been alive…"

_Sonic…I understand_

"It felt like nothing could help me at that point.

But that was until I went to college and got involved in activities and football. I guess slowly I became known around the campus and then that's when the girls started coming.

I mean girls in high school used to try and talk to me but I already had my gf.

But THESE girls were forceful and seemed to only want one thing, so who was I to say no? It made both of us feel good so I just started to go along with it and soon I was Sonic THE Hedgehog, the guy who could have any girl."

_So that's he came to be..._

_Surprisingly, I don't think I blame him anymore now but-_

"That was until you Amy."

_Wait..._

_WHAT?_

"You put me up for the chase. It was fun to mess with you and I always wanted to do it more and more but I guess after what you saw at the dance, it all went downhill and we just fought all the time.

It came to a point where people actually started to notice my efforts for you and how I seemed to 'fail' but don't get it wrong. The things I did were not to please people.

I just really started to like you Amy but I'm not ready for commitment now."

Sonic scanned over Amy's face for a reaction. He couldn't quite read her but then a thought crossed his mind.

"Amy, did you like me too?"

"Look, even if I did…that doesn't matter. If you don't want commitment then there's no commitment, I understand."

Sonic decided to leave it at that.

"Amy, I'd still like to be your friend if you would just let me…"

She looked at Sonic with tears in her eyes again.

"Well, how can I say no now?"

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Some background information on Sonic! How will this change things? We will just have to see =) Stay tuned!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note- This chapter took me longer than usual but it's one of those chapters that has to be done right! It's quite long and i usually love long chapters so I hope you guys ENJOY =)...and of course thank you to the reviewers who take time out to just let me know how the story is going 3. Also thank you to the returning readers because I do check the stats and they have skyrocketed this month! **

* * *

><p>From that moment on, Sonic had made efforts to text Amy on the regular and strike up conversations during work. He was serious about trying to be her friend. He wanted to show her that he didn't intend to just forget about her.<p>

Amy, on the other hand, wasn't as forward as Sonic. She simply just didn't treat him as hostile as she used to. It was hard to hate him after everything and she was actually surprised that he talked to her so often and made an effort to be her friend. After all, she always kept in mind that he admitted that he started to like her.

It was a refreshing change and everyone started to notice.

Blaze and Cream were the first people to acknowledge how simply they said hello to each other without any argument. When they asked her about it she just as simply told them that they decided to try and be friends after everything. She felt it wasn't her place to discuss Sonic's business even if it would better explain her actions.

Silver and Knuckles also noticed how Sonic would leave them sometimes to go over to Amy and say hi. Even more surprising to them was that she said hi back with a smile. Unlike Blaze and Cream, they didn't question Sonic. They usually didn't anyway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sonic<strong>__- Party tonight…wanna go?_

_**Amy**__- Where?_

_**Sonic**__- Friend's apartment, not too far from here_

_**Amy**__- …I should study_

_**Sonic**__- (-_-) come on. Just bring Blaze & Cream too_

_**Amy**__-…wat's in it for me?_

_**Sonic**__- Fun!_

_**Amy**__- so?_

_**Sonic**__-Stop playin Ames…just let loose for once in ur life_

_**Amy**__- ha ha very funni (-_-)…but fine u win_

_**Sonic**__- meet me at the main gate at 8_

_**Amy**__- kk_

_I've been needing some fun anyway._

Amy had told her roommates about what Sonic had said and they seemed way more excited than she was.

"Finally a party!" Cream jumped up from her bed and immediately went to her dresser to pick out an outfit.

"I'm actually with Cream on this one. We've been cooped up in this room forever."

The weather had gotten warmer so the girls picked outfits according to the mild night.

Cream wore light colored skinny jeans with an off the shoulder, peach colored top and a long gold necklace with a feather pendant. She picked gold strapped sandals to match.

Blaze decided to wear plain black stockings with a form-fitting, red and white striped dress and shiny black flats.

Amy wore destroyed, light wash skinny jeans with a loose, red plaid button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and converses. This time, she let her quills down in messy waves.

"Umm Amy, you know this is a party right? Not some trip to the supermarket.", Cream said.

"Uhh yeah? I just wanna be comfortable. Besides, it's just a house party."

"Suit yourself!"

_**Sonic-**__Rdy?_

_**Amy**__- Just about_

_**Sonic**__- I hope u don't mind…Knuckles, Silver, Rogue, and my other friend Tails r comin too_

_**Amy**__- np_

_**Sonic**__- aight I'm outside_

"Guys, we gotta leave like now.", Amy said after reading her last text.

"Alright let's go!", Cream said grabbing Amy and Blaze by their arms.

The girls finally made it out of the dormitories and were on their way to the main gate.

* * *

><p>"Umm Cream, have you ever spoken to Tails after the freshman dance?", Amy asked quietly.<p>

"Well, we say hi here and there around campus. Why?"

"Uhh, because he's with Sonic."

Amy watched as Cream suddenly stopped in her tracks. Blaze started to laugh and pull Cream ahead but then Amy said,

"Oh, and Silver is with him too!"

Blaze repeated the same action as Cream, stopping everyone.

"But Silver didn't tell me that…"

"Surprise? "

"Umm, well this is interesting", Blaze said while trying to walk forward.

"There they are…", Cream pointed out.

The three girls tried to get a good look at everyone before they made themselves known so they rushed behind the wall of a building to look at the crowd from afar.

Standing together in some sort of circle was Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, and Rouge.

Sonic was laughing, talking to Silver and Tails who also started to laugh.

He wore a loose, plain black t-shirt with white, loose skinny jeans and black, white, and red high-top sneakers.

Tails and Silver wore almost the same thing except Silver wore all black with a white hoodie and white converses, and Tails wore regular fitted jeans with a green shirt and matching sneakers.

Knuckles and Rouge were with the group but off in conversation amongst themselves. It seemed as if they were arguing about the way Rouge was dressed.

She wore tight, black, spandex shorts with a tight silver halter top that was obviously on the small side. To top it all off, she had on 5 inch stiletto heels.

Knuckles dressed much more casually with loose fitted jeans and a loose graphic t-shirt with matching sneakers.

As Amy, Cream, and Blaze finally decided to walk up, they could hear the commotion.

* * *

><p>"WHAT IS WRONG WITH IT?"<p>

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT!"

"I CAN'T BE SEXY KNUCKLES?"

"YOU'RE SHOWING YOUR WHOLE BODY ROUGE! DO YOU WANT EXTRA ATTENTION?"

"NO KNUCKLEHEAD!"

"WELL OBVIOUSLY YOU DO IF YOU DRESS LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME!"

"YO! COOL IT!", Sonic intervened.

"Knuckles, we know you're not gonna do anything about it because you're whipped and Rouge, we know you're not gonna stop dressing like a stripper anytime soon so can we get over it?"

Both Knuckles and Rouge looked as if they were going to pulverize Sonic and they would have done it successfully if it weren't for Amy, Blaze, and Cream walking up.

"HAAAAAY GIRLFRIEEEEENDS!", Silver said comically, trying to mimic girls.

Blaze did the (-_-) face while Cream laughed.

"HAAAAAY BOO! I just got this new lip gloss for us to try! If it doesn't look good on me, then it'll definitely look good on you!"

"I hate you Amy…"

Amy laughed but Silver considered it the cackle of an evil witch.

"Hey Sonic, hey Knuckles, hey Rouge…hi Tails!", Cream said happily with a smile.

"Hey hun! And enough with the hello's. WE GOTTA GO NOW!"

Rouge grabbed the girls and pulled them with her on the way to the bus stop up ahead.

Naturally, the guys just shrugged and followed.

Eventually they all gathered at the bus stop, waiting for a bus to take them to the area of the party. The bus luckily arrived just when they were all together.

Of course Rogue and Knuckles were sitting together but things started to get more difficult as Amy noticed that Silver and Tails sat together and then Blaze and Cream looked like they were going to sit together.

As Amy opened her mouth to protest this action the blue hedgehog, known as Sonic, looped arms with her and brought her to a seat with him before the bus pulled off.

"Don't know how to say hi?"

"I'm sorry hedgehog but I was pulled away before I could greet all of you."

"Ahhh, I see."

Amy sat closest to the window so she tried to pass the awkward time by looking out but of course Sonic wasn't having it.

"You look simple."

Amy kept her eyes glued to the window but she still replied.

"Ok…so do you."

"What are you talking about? I look hot tonight!"

This time, she spun her head around at him.

"Oh yeah? Who told you that?"

"Just about everyone."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Why? Do you deny it?"

_(-_-) why did he have to ask that…_

"You're too cocky."

"Haha I know what that means!"

"Whatever…"

Sonic could faintly detect the light blush on Amy's cheeks but he decided to let it go.

"Next stop is us by the way."

* * *

><p>Soon, everyone got off the bus and Sonic started to lead them into a street that would have been called quiet if not for one particular house. The gang all walked into the booming residence behind Sonic who seemed to be looking for someone.<p>

"YO! SONIC! WASSUP BOY!"

Sonic turned around.

"WHAT'S GOOD MEPHILES?"

Mephiles was a dark looking hedgehog with pale green eyes and long quills that were bent upward. He wore loose-fitted, black jeans with a navy blue v-neck shirt and sneakers to match.

The two did some sort of handshake and then Sonic turned around to the group.

"Guys this is my boy Mephiles! I knew him ever since high school."

The girls simply gave a warm smile and wave while the guys exchanged daps.

_He looks dangerous…_

_I could just imagine the shit Sonic was in to..._

"HA! So which one is ya girl? Never known you to be without one."

"This one right here!"

Sonic pulled Amy into him with the cheesiest smile on his face. She stumbled into his hold and it wasn't only that that had her feeling very embarrassed. However, the embarrassment died as quickly as the anger brewed.

She stomped hard on his foot, successfully making him let her go.

"Shut up Sonic, I'm not your girl! Get off of me."

Amy made a show of pulling herself away and dusting herself off. Then she walked away from everyone.

"She's interesting, hmm? Nice choice!"

"But she's really not his-"

"Well, ya'll don't just stand here! Go have fun!"

Cream pouted and crossed her arms. She never liked being cut off. Sonic and this guy really had some nerve involving Amy in their crude jokes.

"OHH I KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!"

Rouge ran off into what looked like the kitchen area. It was crowded in the small apartment and the heat seemed to radiate off of everyone.

Tails and Cream had somehow ended up standing right next to each other and looked awkward as ever while Amy leaned up on the wall watching Silver and Blaze interact and Sonic mingle with everyone.

"Looks like a party, smells like a party, might as well party right?"

"Hmm, it takes me a little while to get into the groove."

Just then Rouge appeared again with a plastic cup.

"YOU GUYS GOTTA HAVE SOME OF THIS STUFF!"

"Liquor?", Amy asked.

"WELL DUH!"

Suddenly the sound of a popular song started playing.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG!", Cream said out of nowhere, scaring those around her.

"THEN LET'S GET ON THE FLOOR HUN!"

Rouge motioned for Cream to follow her and soon they were both shaking it to the song. Not too long after, had Knuckles and Tails followed them.

"OOOOHHH! HOW COULD I HAVE MISSED SOMEONE LIKE YOU?"

Some black cat wearing the tightest and shortest dress had made her way over to Sonic, stroking his arm and bracing her body up against him.

_UGH!_

"Hey Cutie, wassup?", he said smoothly

"Oh nothing, but now that I've found you I'm hoping a whole lotta something."

_So corny..._

The cat made sure to lock eyes with Sonic and try to convey to him what she meant.

Sonic obviously got the hint.

"I'm not making any promises babe, how about we dance for now?"

The cat's eyes seemed to sparkle at the thought and she pulled Sonic to the living room where everyone was already packed together dancing.

The cat immediately started to grind on Sonic way more seductively than acquaintances should dance with each other.

_This is disgusting!_

_It wasn't disgusting when you were doing it…_

_OH MY GOD WOULD YOU GO AWAY! _

"So are we just gonna stand here?", Silver asked.

"Well there's nowhere to sit.", Blaze answered.

"Why don't we just see what they have to eat and stuff."

Silver looked at Amy as if she had grown another head.

"Have you ever been to a house party, Lord Amy the Ugly?"

"Umm, no Copper."

"Figures…"

"What is THAT supposed to mean!"

"There ain't no food GIRLFRIEND! Just drinks galore!"

Blaze laughed at Silver's antics.

"Then this sucks!"

"Well the idea is to drink and dance. It gets fun that way."

Blaze gave Silver a scolding look.

"Well umm, not that I know anything about it!"

"Hmm, I don't know. I'm gonna go look around I guess."

"Ok, Blaze and I will just be standing here doing absolutely nothing so you know exactly where to find us!"

Blaze elbowed Silver in the gut while Amy laughed at the two before walking off.

* * *

><p>Amy first made her way into the kitchen area where she saw a couple of boys chugging down beer cans and other people coming in and out to grab cups.<p>

_Hmmm…one wouldn't hurt right?_

Amy grabbed one of the red cups that everyone seemed to have. After she took one sip, her face contorted and she coughed a little after swallowing the substance down.

She put the cup right back down where she got it from and opted for a beer can instead.

_At least I know what this is._

As Amy sipped her drink, she walked into the living room area where she saw Cream putting the moves on Tails, and Rouge doing the same with Knuckles. Over by the couch she could see Sonic sitting down getting an intimate lap dance from the same black cat.

_What the is this? A whore house?_

Amy loudly scoffed, rolled her eyes, took a gulp of her beer, and began to walk up the nearby stairs.

She opened the first door she saw and noticed that it was the bathroom. She stepped inside, closed the door, and turned on the light.

_Hmm pretty nice!_

The bathroom was standard but it was clean and smelled nice for a house full of drunk people.

She looked in the mirror for a little while, fixing her quills, checking her teeth, and putting on some lipgloss.

She took another gulp of the beer, turned off the light, and stepped out the bathroom.

She made her way to the next door in the carpeted hallway and opened it , stepping inside.

"OOOOH YES!"

"HARDER!"

"OH MY GOD, SOMEBODY'S AT THE DOOR!"

"CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!"

A naked couple got up from the bed they were in, pushed Amy out, and slammed the door in her face.

Everything happened so quickly that she tumbled backwards in shock, spilling her drink, and fell back into another door that her fall seemed to open.

She was so startled by a figure that stood over her, that she immediately stood back up only to stumble into a dresser and hurt her hip.

"What are you doing in here?"

Amy's eyes were officially glued to the figure.

_He looks just like Mephiles…except…_

The figure before her had a deep scowl on his face but it was undeniable how handsome his features were.

His piercing red eyes were unmistakable and seemed to bore holes into Amy.

His quill were dark and turned upward just like Mephiles except he had patches of red intertwined.

He wore a white, V-neck t-shirt that showed just how ripped he was.

He also wore black baggy sweatpants, white socks, and a silver chain around his neck with a cross pendant.

_And he smells so...GOOD!_

"Did you not hear me? Are you just fucking drunk?"

"N-no I'm not."

"So explain all this then."

"Well…WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY! "

"That doesn't matter, this is MY room that you barged in."

"Well I'm sorry! I walked in on a couple having sex, they pushed me out, and I landed here! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE ALL BEASTLY ABOUT IT!"

"You shouldn't be snooping around anyway. The party isn't up here is it."

"WELL DON'T HAVE A PARTY THEN!"

"THIS WASN'T MY IDEA! THAT'S WHY I'M IN MY ROOM!"

_Interesting…_

"You don't like parties?"

"Obviously not."

"Are you related to Mephiles or something?"

"He's my brother. Is this a questionnaire 'or something'?"

"Well now that you mention it, SURE!"

"I wasn't serious you know."

"I know, but this is what you get for trying to be a smartass!"

The male just looked at Amy blankly and went to sit on his bed.

"Are you trying to ignore me?"

"Yes."

"Is it working?"

"No."

"You want me to leave don't you."

"That would be nice."

"Well, ok but can I know your name first?"

"If I tell you, would you just leave already?"

"Yep!"

"It's Shadow…"

_Shadow…very fitting._

"Oh ok…and for the record, it's Amy."

Amy immediately turned around to walk away before Shadow could pierce her soul with his eyes. She raced down the stairs to get back to the party.

* * *

><p><em>WOW! It's wild down here!<em>

As soon as Amy got down the stairs she could see people all over the place to the point where it was hard for her to maneuver.

She looked in the same spot for Silver and Blaze but didn't find them there. Instead, there were people braced up against the walls making out so she made her way to the kitchen.

_They're not here either? Well I'll find Cream and Rouge then._

Sure enough, Cream and Rouge were still on the dance floor just where she left them with Tails and Knuckles. Unfortunately a drunk Rouge had spotted her and raced towards her.

Amy tried to get away but Rouge latched onto her arm.

"GIIIIRL YOU HAVEN'T EVEN DANCED YET! GET OVER HERE!"

Amy had a fast decision to make.

Either try to resist, be pulled by Rouge, and make a scene.

Or go with Rouge, dance, and blend in.

_Well, if you can't beat 'em…join 'em!_

Amy started to feel the electric beat and moved wildly along with Rouge, Cream, Knuckles, and Tails.

Everybody on the crowded floor fist pumped and jumped up and down. People scurried through, handing out freshly mixed drinks which everyone accepted.

It was obvious that the group was having a good time.

_But where do Blaze and Silver always disappear to?_

* * *

><p>Amy quickly left the dance floor to get another mixed drink for herself and Rouge. She took a long sip of hers before making her way back.<p>

_This stuff is strong but it's soo good!_

Amy instantly got herself back into the groove with everyone else. Cream had already taken her position on Tails dancing slow while Rouge grinded like a pro on Knuckles.

Amy actually had no problem dancing by herself. She knew she wouldn't have to for long because some guy would just come up behind her soon enough. She had danced with quite a few guys already.

The drinks had made her bold and care-free. It felt good for the moment, not to care or think.

However, just when Amy thought she was by herself, someone was on her in an instant.

Amy didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. The scent alone had already graced her nostrils and the effortlessness of his movements with hers could only be one person.

"Just who are you putting on a show for?", Sonic whispered in her ear.

Amy wasn't alarmed or dismissive of the blue hedgehog behind her at all.

Instead, it was like he invaded her senses and put her in a daze.

"Wasn't trying to…"

"It's hard for me to just watch you without feeling tempted.", he whispered even more teasingly in her ears.

_He must be drunk…_

_You're drunk too!_

Regardless, Amy kept on dancing with Sonic.

The way they moved together was flawless. It was cliche but in that moment, it felt like it was just the two of them.

"You're so sexy Amy, do you know that?"

They were both heading into dangerous, forbidden territory.

Amy knew she shouldn't have been so aroused. She knew she shouldn't have condoned what was happening. But her body overruled her mind.

"Really?"

"Sexiest one here..."

"You mean it?"

"I don't lie."

Amy reached behind her and slid her hands along Sonic's neck. Feeling encouraged, Sonic's hands slipped lower on her hips.

That only encouraged Amy to intensify the pressure in her dancing.

Things really did escalate faster than either hedgehog could register. How did it always happen this way?

"Amy, I really do want you."

Sonic's teasing hands found their way even lower on Amy's hips and on her thighs.

Rational thought was getting difficult.

Amy didn't say anything and she didn't stop anything either. Sonic was skillful in this art, the art of seduction.

However, that changed when Sonic's hands found their way very close to the middle of her thighs.

It was as if the burst of pleasurable electricity finally jolted the pink hedgehog awake.

Amy suddenly stopped dancing and Sonic obviously felt this.

"What's wrong Ames?"

Amy turned around to face him. Everything that had just occurred came down on her like a shit load of bricks. They had gone TOO far... AGAIN!

"You're drunk Sonic."

"Am I?"

"Don't do this to me!"

"What the are you talking about?"

Amy just pushed past him and went towards the kitchen.

_I can't go thinking about this, I just can't!_

_It didn't happen! _

Amy left to pick up another cup of mixed drink and guzzled it down before trying to find Cream and Rouge on the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"Hey", Amy said uncomfortably.<p>

"Heeey, you want to take a breather now?", Cream suggested.

"Good idea!"

"Mind if I come?", Tails asked politely.

"No, not at all!", Cream said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

The whole first floor had gone wild. Girls were grinding as if they were trying to have sex with clothes on. Rouge remained right where she was with Knuckles and just began to dance even more inappropriately as soon as another popular song came on.

As Amy, Cream, and Tails tried to find some place to chill out and possibly find Blaze and Silver, they happened to find someone else.

There was Sonic in all his glory with a brand new female making out rather graphically on the wall.

He didn't even notice or care who was watching but Amy's eyes locked onto both of them.

She felt her heart pumping so hard, she even felt it in her throat.

_"I think it was obvious that I was physically attracted to you all this time but to be honest I started to become more than just physically attracted to you the longer we worked together."_

_"I just really started to like you Amy but I'm not ready for commitment"_

_LIES! IT'S ALL LIES! _

"BASTARD!", Amy suddenly yelled.

She ran up the set of stairs but slipped on one and fell on her knees.

"AMY?", Cream called out.

"Please, leave me alone!"

She picked herself back up and ran up the rest of the stairs.

Cream was honestly confused. She looked over to the wall and noticed that Sonic had suddenly stopped his make out session to look at the commotion but the female he was with was quick to pull his attention back to her.

"You think maybe she's a bit drunk?", Tails asked calmly.

"I don't doubt it but this has to do with something bigger I think."

"It's Sonic, isn't it?"

"I think so..."

"As much as Sonic is like an older brother to me ,even though you never see us together much, I'll never understand his ways with women. "

Cream sighed.

"I wonder what it is that's bothering Amy. She may be drunk but there has to be something else behind it. I mean she and Sonic were getting along ok."

"Yeah, I don't know either but let's just let her cool down. In the mean time, we should get that fresh air."

"Ok, just not for too long."

* * *

><p>Amy ran up to the familiar hallway she had snooped in and raced into the bathroom. She slammed the door loudly and sat on the floor with tears threatening to spill over.<p>

She let out a scream of frustration as she tangled her hands in her messy waves.

_YOU'RE SO STUPID AMY! _

She slammed her hands down on the tiled floor . The impact stung, but Amy was too worked up to care.

_YOU REALLY THINK HE LIKED YOU? HOW COULD YOU BE SO DUMB?_

Tears fell from her face.

_HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU! HE LIKES EVERYONE ELSE BESIDES YOU! HE DOESN'T WANT COMMITMENT REMEMBER?_

Her fists were balled up tight and she had the impulse to destroy everything in the bathroom but she had enough sense to keep herself under control.

_Why is it that I'm never enough? Why do these guys always want someone else? _

Amy dropped to the tiled floor and continued to cry.

_Stop being so dumb Amy! Always going back on your word!_

_ HE'S A PLAYER! HE WANTS TO BE A PLAYER! _

_AND THIS BOTHERS ME BECAUSE…_

_BECAUSE!_

***POUND**POUND***

"Get the hell outta here you drunkard! Go throw up somewhere else! I gotta use the bathroom!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"CAN YOU JUST GET OUT BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!", Amy yelled.

Suddenly the door was busted open in one fluid motion.

"I TOLD YOU TO…Amy?"

Amy wiped her eyes with her sleeve and then turned around towards the door.

_Shadow…_

"How many times do I have to say leave me alone!"

"Well you're certainly not gonna be left alone now."

"I'M WARNING YOU!"

"Oh, I'm so scared."

In a burst of anger, Amy stood up and charged at Shadow but he put her in a choke-hold instead.

"Calm down ok?"

Amy struggled against his grip, trying to fight it.

Shadow just rolled his eyes, knowing that this was a useless attempt.

He picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and carried her to his room.

She was kicking and growling the whole way.

He roughly released her back down on to his bed while he stood near the edge.

"Now…what's your problem?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well maybe because you're drunk and crying in the bathroom. That's usually not a good mix."

"You don't care, let's be forreal."

"Partially true, but you've managed to peak my interest."

"Is that so?"

"You've been the first girl to even bother coming in here AND on top of that, the first to ask me questions while a party is going on downstairs. So yeah, that's pretty interesting."

There was an odd silence which didn't seem to bother Shadow at all.

"My friend is a player."

"That's your problem?"

"Yes."

"Ok. So why don't you stop being friends if it bothers you?"

"I don't want him to be upset!"

"Him? How will he be upset?"

"He really wants to be friends and I understand that."

"In this life, you gotta do what makes you the happiest and if that's being away from him then so be it."

"You know what? YOU'RE RIGHT!"

"I know."

"We're not gonna be friends!"

"Good for you."

"So WE'RE gonna be friends!"

"Uhh, what?"

Amy yawned while Shadow looked at her with utter confusion.

"Let's be friends instead alright?"

Before Shadow could even say anything logical, he noticed Amy yawning again while closing her eyes.

"Oh great."

X

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cream<strong>__- AMY WHERE R U?_

_**Amy**__- I'm sure you're worried about your friend. She fell asleep in a room upstairs. She's ok._

_**Cream**__- Who is this?_

Cream wasted no time and raced up the stairs with Tails following behind her. She checked every door until she finally got to the last one.

"AMY?"

Cream immediately covered her mouth, seeing Amy sleeping on a bed covered up in the sheets.

Then she saw a black and red hedgehog with a laptop sitting in a beanie chair.

"Umm, what happened?", Cream asked.

She was a bit intimidated since Shadow's fierce red eyes were on her. He looked angry.

"She was crying and yelling in the bathroom by herself so I brought her here to talk and she fell asleep before I knew it."

"But Umm, I didn't see you downstairs at any time."

"Oh hey Shadow!", Tails said suddenly in realization.

"What's up Tails."

"You guys know each other?", Cream tried to whisper to Tails.

"Yeah, we take two classes together."

"You go to Mobius, umm Shadow?"

"Yes I do."

"Then how come-"

All of a sudden everyone heard several crashes and what sounded like glass, breaking.

_**Blaze**__- WE g2g NOW! FIGHT!_

"WE GOTTA GO!", Cream yelled frantically.

The loud voice woke Amy out of her sleep.

She sat up holding her head.

"Come on Amy we're leaving!"

"Ok."

Cream grabbed Amy off the bed and tried to rush her downstairs but not before thanking Shadow who simply nodded in her direction.

_**Blaze**__- Don't look for everybody just go to the __bus-stop_

"Tails, help me keep Amy straight! We're going to the bus-stop."

Tails and Cream were practically dragging Amy along while they pushed through the apartment. There were loud crashes and shouting but Cream just did as she was told and continued to push to get outside.

* * *

><p>"BLAZE WHERE WERE YOU ALL NIGHT?", Cream yelled.<p>

"I was outside with Silver."

Blaze's red cheeks were not overlooked by her friend.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING? WHERE'S ROUGE, KNUCKLES, AND SONIC?

"They're the ones fighting.", Silver said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?"

"They should be here soon. This happened a couple of times before."

Sure enough Sonic came running across the street to the bus-stop and not too far behind him was Knuckles and following him was Rouge.

"KNUCKLES COME ON!"

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME ROUGE!"

"Rouge just chill out for now."

Sonic tried to speak softly but he still held an annoyance in his voice.

Rouge began to cry loudly across the street.

"FUCK YOU KNUCKLES!"

"Yo bro, what the hell happened?", Tails asked Sonic.

"Well drunk ass Rouge started making out with another dude on the dance floor, Knuckles saw, he punched the guy, the guy's friend tried to get in it, so then I got in it, they started calling the cops, so we left."

"See that's why I don't drink. You see why I tell you not to Silver?", Blaze scolded.

Sonic winked while laughing at Silver. Then his eyes caught sight of a pink figure crouched against the gate with her eyes closed and head tilted.

He looked at Cream for eye contact and pointed towards her as if asking for an explanation.

"Drunk.", Cream simply said.

Sonic nodded with understanding while Cream shook her head in disappointment.

Sonic really had no idea.

"FUCK YOU KNUCKLES! WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"STOP BEING MAD AT ME!"

"SOMEBODY JUST GET HER AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW."

Blaze and Cream went over to Rouge and consoled her while slowly trying to pull her away. She started bawling in their arms.

Sonic concentrated more on Amy who seemed to be sleeping and had no idea what idea what was happening.

"You get laid tonight?", Silver asked.

"Nah, almost though."

"Why almost?"

There was no response.

Sonic looked back towards Amy who never moved an inch. He was brought out of his gaze by an oncoming bus. He was going to go wake her up but he was beat to it.

"I'll get her.", Cream said.

Cream bent down and lightly shook her friend.

"Hey, the bus is here", she said with a soft voice.

Amy slowly opened her eyes and shakily stood up.

She didn't have the will as yet to ask what was going on. She just wordlessly stepped onto the bus and slumped herself into a seat to sleep again.

Cream took the initiative to sit next to her because she knew that if the same person had taken a seat there again, it wouldn't have resulted in anything good.

"Oh Amy, what's going on?"


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note- Well I had planned this story up until a certain point but it's not going that way lol. I do know that I'm a little more than half way through though and classes are about to start so updates MIGHT take a longer time. I hope this story isn't going stale for you guys.**_

_**Like always, thank you reviewers and I hope you ENJOY =)**_

* * *

><p><em>Ok, so that party was WILD. <em>

_I admit it, I got drunk but I just wanted to see what the whole fuss was about. _

_I remember waking up the next day but unfortunately, I remembered almost everything. _

_I thought people were supposed to forget everything…_

_One of the worst feelings, is feeling like an embarrassed fool and not having the power to change it. _

_I cried the moment I realized that everything I did and everything that had happened was completely real. I lost myself that night. _

_The last thing I remembered very clearly was Shadow._

_What a hostile guy! He looks just as dangerous as his brother! BUT he's actually...SEXY_

_It would've been hard to forget him, especially with his attitude (-_-) _

_Hmm…We probably won't see each other again anyway._

_Either way...I REALLY do NOT want to face ANYONE! It was hard enough to explain things to Cream and even then, she didn't get the whole story._

_I just hope that HE was too drunk to notice. _

_I'm torn._

_I want to hate him so badly but then I feel guilty because I know what he's been through._

_I'm afraid that soon...I can't tolerate it, any of it, anymore._

* * *

><p>Amy was already dressed in a green sweat suit, on her way to the student life center. Once she arrived, she stood in line like always, waiting to be assigned to an area on campus.<p>

"Well, well dear! You're not assigned a place tonight. You were supposed to be notified of it."

"Really?"

"Your adviser called in sick today. If your adviser can't make it, there's no assigned job."

"So are you saying, I don't work tonight?"

"That is correct! Actually your adviser should have notified you on their absence. I'll have to have a word with them! Who is it again?"

The woman quickly looked through some papers.

"Ah! Sonic the Hedgehog huh? Yes, he's the one that said he wouldn't be able to make it tonight."

"Oh, ok. Thank you ma'am."

Part of Amy was relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with Sonic face to face but then the other part of her was even more furious.

He called in sick? He was supposed to have told her already?

She walked all the way here for no reason?

AND he made her miss a very good day of work and pay?

She pulled out her phone.

_**Amy**__- You called in sick?_

_**Sonic**__- Yea_

_**Amy**__- Why didn't you say anything_

_**Sonic**__- something came up_

_**Amy**__- Excuse me?_

Amy sat on a nearby bench, waiting for a response.

When 5 minutes passed and she still didn't get one, she decided to finally visit the boys' dormitories.

It was an act of impulse and at this point, Amy didn't care that she was walking right into fire.

She knew she would have to make it there fast because after a certain time, girls could no longer be allowed inside and it was approaching that time.

_I actually hope it's nothing serious..._

* * *

><p>"Good evening, do you know which room Sonic the Hedgehog stays in? I have an assignment for him due tomorrow."<p>

_Yes, it's a lie but I just don't want this guard to give me extra trouble and hold me up_

"Sure, but make it quick because visiting times are just about over. He's in room 204."

"Thank you sir."

Amy moved quickly to the elevator and rode to the second floor. It was designed just like the girls dormitories except the colors were different.

_201…202…203…204!_

Amy was about to knock on the door when suddenly it swung open on its own.

"I had a GREAT time baby and I hope you learned a thing…or TWO."

Amy immediately stepped aside, letting the same white hedgehog she had seen too many times step outside the room.

She moved herself far away from the door so the person inside wouldn't see her.

"Oh don't worry, I learned A LOT. Let me thank you again."

Amy watched silently as the white hedgehog became engulfed in tan arms.

Amy knew what was happening immediately. The noises only confirmed it.

"So when do you want to do this again?"

"I'll let you know when I'm free babe."

"Alright, just call or text me."

"Will do!"

Just when the white hedgehog left, blowing a kiss towards the opened door, Amy decided to step inside.

She saw Sonic with his back turned towards her direction while he picked up some books on the floor. He was only wearing sweatpants and socks.

_I can't believe this…_

_IS HE SERIOUS?_

Sonic's expression changed immediately upon seeing Amy standing in front of him.

"Amy? Oh God, I know this looks bad but I really can explain!"

"THERE'S NOTHING TO EXPLAIN!"

"Amy! Lexy is my math tutor and the session ran a little long today."

"Oh really? So first of all, you're not even sick and now you're lying even more? How dare you!"

"Amy-"

"STOP! JUST STOP ALREADY! TELL THE TRUTH!"

Sonic sighed heavily.

"It's a 'you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours' type of thing."

"So you admit? It's a sexual thing? That's what you did all this for?"

Sonic stayed silent and that was enough for Amy because she stormed out and slammed the door shut behind her.

Sonic was hot on her tail so Amy didn't get too far. She couldn't match his speed.

"Amy just stop!" Sonic finally was close enough to Amy to hold her in place from behind.

"SERIOUSLY! GET OFF ME!"

"Can we just talk just for a minute?"

"WE ALWAYS TALK SONIC! NOT THIS TIME!"

"Who did you call a bastard at the party?"

_WHAT? _

_NO! HE CAN'T REMEMBER!_

_ WHY IS HE ASKING ME THIS NOW? _

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Was it me?"

"DON'T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

"I just want to know Amy!"

"WELL IT DOESN'T MATTER! I'M GOING RIGHT NOW TO SPEAK TO SOMEONE TO GET ANOTHER ADVISER! THAT'S WHAT MATTERS!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Amy come on! I'm sorry!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

"YES I AM!"

"NO! BECAUSE IF YOU WERE SORRY YOU WOULDN'T KEEP DOING THE SAME SHIT!"

"What are you talking about Amy?"

"FORGET IT!"

Amy tried to walk off again but then Sonic, on cue, grabbed her back.

"STOP MOLESTING ME!"

"I'm not molesting you. I just want you to stop!"

"STOP FOR WHAT? WHAT CAN YOU POSSIBLY SAY?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY AMY! I'M SORRY!"

In an instant Sonic pulled Amy into his arms but Amy didn't go down without a fuss and a fight.

"MOLESTATION! GET OFF! CAN'T ANYONE HEAR ME IN THIS CURSED COLLEGE?"

Sonic just pulled Amy closer into his chest and closed his eyes.

Amy fussed even more, rocking her body in all types of directions in an attempt to slacken Sonic's grip but to no avail.

When she stopped for only a few seconds to take a breather from trying so hard, she happened to feel something.

_His heart…_

_It's beating hard…_

_It's beating quick…_

That's when Sonic noticed Amy relaxing in his grip once again but then he heard her voice.

"Sonic, I'm only going to say this one more time. Let me go."

"Amy, I'm sorry."

"I heard you already. I don't care."

"Amy, I'm really sorry. Please don't go complain", Sonic said looking deep into Amy's eyes.

_Don't feel sorry Amy!_

"Why not? Is it because you'll just get in trouble when they find out what you really missed work for?"

"No, I just…I can't imagine myself working with someone else anymore."

_No Amy! __Don't feel sorry!_

"Look Sonic, this needs to stop!"

"What needs to stop?"

"You always say these things and then the next minute you're a different person!"

"What are you trying to say Amy?"

_WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO SAY IT?_

"Nothing, let me go."

"No! I'm not going to leave this! I know you're hurt."

"YOU ACT LIKE MY LIFE REVOLVES AROUND YOU! DON'T FLATTER YOURSELF!"

"Amy why are you always like this? Every time we get close to talking about something serious, you run away."

"SHUT THE HELL UP SONIC! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!

Amy must have gotten a burst of energy from her anger because she happened to get loose from Sonic's arms.

"DAMMIT AMY! IT'S BECAUSE YOU DON'T LET ME KNOW ANYTHING! THAT'S YOUR FAULT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE YOU WANT ME TO DO! I SAID SORRY AND I REALLY MEAN IT! YES, I ONLY REALIZED HOW WRONG IT WAS WHEN YOU FOUND OUT BUT FUCK! I'M TRYING TO FIX IT AND YOU WON'T LET ME!"

_Oh I know he's not trying to raise his voice!_

"YOU'RE JUST GONNA DO THE SAME SHIT ALL OVER AGAIN! I'M NOT DUMB!"

"SEE THAT'S THE THING WITH YOU! YOU ALWAYS THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING. SO IF I'M GONNA DO IT AGAIN THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? YOU'RE LOOSE! GO! IT'S WHAT YOU WANTED!"

…_HE'S MAD?_

"LOOK YOU ARE NOT THE ONE TO BE ANGRY HERE! DON'T TRY AND FLIP THIS AROUND! THIS WHOLE THING IS NOT MY FAULT!"

Sonic, sensing the direction of the argument, decided to calm down and speak again.

"I don't know what you want Amy. I thought this was ok with you."

Silence.

"So it's not then? Why be my friend then if you hate what I do?"

"Someone like YOU needs a good friend."

The words came out before Amy could control it. She immediately felt guilty when she saw the shocked look on Sonic's face.

She knew she dealt a low blow.

Someone like him...

Someone who had a fucked up past.

"Someone like me huh? So it's pity then?"

"In a way, Yes."

_NO_

"I see. If that's all it is then forget about all of this. If you don't want to be friends then fine."

"Done!"

_NO_

Amy looked him once in the eye and saw his stone faced expression and hoped her face didn't show what she was feeling inside.

She turned the opposite way to the girls' dormitories and once she was out of range, she started to run.

She would have made it all the way too if it wasn't for an accident she had.

* * *

><p>Amy couldn't control the tears that flew from her eyes as she ran and she wouldn't stop even thought she couldn't see clearly.<p>

She had failed to see loose twigs on the floor and so she fell, scraping her knees and legs.

It was no easy fall. She had actually fell quite hard and scraped alot of skin.

This only invited more tears to fall and Amy just decided to stay right where she was on the ground.

"Why is it that every time I see you, you're a mess?"

Amy gasped and quickly turned her head to look at the person who was speaking to her.

_Shadow?…_

Amy wiped her dripping eyes with her hoodie sleeve and pulled up the snot in her nose before speaking.

"What are you doing here?"

"I go here…"

"You do?"

"Yeah, I'm a senior."

"Why have I never seen you?"

"I'm not around campus much. I live with my brother, Mephiles. You know him and the apartment?"

Amy just sniffled in response.

"So, you wanna get off the floor sometime soon?"

Amy simply nodded and Shadow took her hand to pull her up. Then he noticed the rips in her sweatpants that were soaked in blood.

"Shit, what the hell happened to you?"

"I fell…"

"Well I could have guessed that and I suppose you were running and judging by the fact that you were crying, I'd imagine you were running and crying which isn't a smart thing to do."

"OK! I KNOW! DAMMIT!"

Left over tears fell from Amy's face and Shadow watched with a somewhat pitying face.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

When Amy tried to walk with Shadow, he noticed her limp.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine."

Shadow walked up a little more and observed how slowly Amy had to walk to keep up.

"You're not."

"I said I am!"

"You're too hardheaded for your own good."

Shadow suddenly swept her off her feet and into his arms bridal style.

"Put me down!"

"Just shut up and relax."

Amy gasped.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"You heard. You'll probably take an hour just to get to the nurse."

Amy just simply "hmph-ed" feeling defeated.

X

* * *

><p>"Alright, you're all cleaned up deary. Now just try to be careful next time ok?"<p>

"Ok.", Amy said smiling warmly at the nurse.

"You need to thank this young man here sweetheart!"

Amy did the (-_-) face.

She looked at Shadow and saw the proud smirk on his face. Then she noticed that the nurse was looking at her expectantly.

"Thank you…", she finally mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?", Shadow asked coyly.

"THANK YOU SHADOW!"

"Oh it was no problem."

Shadow was smiling too handsomely and Amy just wanted to smack it off.

"Need to be carried back?"

"No, I got you very much!"

"This is a fine young gentleman you have here honey!", The nurse said.

_Fine young gentleman my ass!_

"Mhmm"

"Alright, have a good evening you two!"

Shadow stood close to Amy as she walked just to make sure she had support in case she fell again somehow.

"No need to be so hostile Amy. Besides, 'let's be friends instead!'"

_"_What?"

"You mean to tell me you don't remember?"

_"We're not gonna be friends!"_

_"Good for you."_

_"So WE'RE gonna be friends!"_

_"Uhh, what?"_

_Oh yeah..._

_Shit_

"Very funny."

"So you remember now?"

"Unfortunately."

"Thinking of getting drunk again?"

"Never again!"

Shadow smirked.

"So, do you mind me asking how you ended up running and crying anyway?"

_And I was just starting to forget for the moment._

"We're not friends."

Shadow, having an intelligent mind, quickly picked up on Amy's simple response.

"And it bothers you because?"

"I'm not even sure."

_YES YOU ARE!_

"Alright well, we're here anyway."

"Umm, thank you again. I don't know how you magically popped up but…yeah…"

Shadow laughed.

"I guess you gotta be on the watch for me then."

"You're a creep!"

"Thank you miss and goodnight."

With that, Shadow waved and turned to leave.

_Where the did he really come from and why am I just knowing he goes here now? _

_Creepy! _

_He always seems to be there..._

* * *

><p><em>Sonic…<em>

_Why can't I go back and change the things I said? _

_But he did me so wrong! I'm not supposed to feel sorry! _

_But he tried to say sorry_

_BUT SO WHAT! He can't just get away with everything EVERYTIME!_

_But why does it bother you so much Amy if you're just friends? _

_OH SECOND VOICE ITS YOU (-_-). _

_There's only one explanation for it Amy and somehow I think Sonic is starting to figure it out as well. You've put up a great fight but I think it's time you admit this to yourself. _

_Admit what? _

_Why is it that you put up with Sonic's antics the first night of work? _

_Well-_

_Why is it that you felt disappointment when you saw him off kissing Lexy when you wanted to dance with him? _

_I-_

_Why did you overreact when you saw them making out in the weight room? _

_I had-_

_Why did you easily give in to Sonic in the pool? _

_He-_

_Why did you get so mad in the hospital when he just wanted to be friends afterwards__…were you expecting something different?_

_It's-_

_Why is it that even when you decide to be friends, you still get angry when he's off with other girls?_

_Because-_

_And why is it that whenever you're faced with questions like these, you don't want to answer?_

_FINE!_

_I LIKE HIM OK! I LIKE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know we all knew this XD but this is the climactic moment when Amy finally accepts it. Don't you just hate your second voice? <strong>_

_**Things can only get more interesting from here... **_

_**Read and Review =D **_

_**Stay tuned!**_


	17. Chapter 17

** Author's Note- Reviewers, you guys are always so kind and encouraging. I love that you guys enjoy my story and it cheers you up and makes you laugh because once upon a time, I was just a reader who felt the same thing.**

**Readers, I don't forget about you either! =)**

**I'll always thank you guys because you have, in turn, made me smile and enjoy writing. **

**Nickky, I do have a sequel in mind but it will ultimately be the reviewers who decide whether I write it or not. After all, what's a story without people who are willing to read it =)**

**This is a long note XD! But without further a due, ENJOY! =)**

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Blaze<strong>- I heard Mobius is having an amusement park type fair this weekend_

_**Amy**- Oh_

_**Blaze**- Not interesting?_

_**Amy**- Well I have to study for a bio test and I'm actually trying to pay attention now_

_**Blaze**- Srry (-_-)_

_**Amy**-lol_

* * *

><p>Amy and Cream were in their biology lab sitting side by side, listening to their professor lecture about cellular respiration after they had done an experiment.<p>

Cream, who was once trying so hard to be alert, had given in to her exhaustion and put her head down.

Amy was not too far from the same thing but she fought a little harder.

The text from Blaze had helped but only for about a minute or two.

_Why is this so hard? I just don't get it anymore! _

_It's no use to try and listen if she lost me at glycolysis! _

_But Blaze said an amusement park? Does this college just love to tease us with fun things when we have loads of work to do? _

_It has been getting a lot warmer though so that idea isn't actually bad but events are just always bad news for me._

_Sonic…_

_Geeze, I have work tonight with him._

_Why is it that 90% of the time we don't get along at all and yet..._

_SAY IT!_

_SECOND VOICE WHY ARE YOU HERE! _

_Just say it! You already admitted to it!_

_I just don't understand why I even like him when fighting is all we do and now it's even worse than before._

_It's never too late to fix it…_

_FIX WHAT? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! _

_Are you sure? You didn't ever treat him with hostility because of your own jealousy?_

_HE DESERVED IT! HE'S FILTHY! AND I'M NOT JEALOUS! _

_Denying it is useless at this point. You can keep running but nobody can run forever_

_THIS IS THE BOTTOM LINE! SONIC IS NO GOOD! HE DOESN'T EVEN WANT A RELATIONSHIP AND PREFERS TO FUCK AROUND EVERYDAY! SO SECOND VOICE ANSWER TO THAT!_

_We are one and the same Amy and I know the thoughts that eat away at your mind and destroy all of this protective thinking. Regardless of everything you're saying, you like him anyway and it's something you can't control_

_JUST STOP RIGHT THERE! I DON'T WANT THIS!_

"And that's the electron transport chain! We'll pick it up next class for a second experiment and then we're moving on to Photosynthesis."

_Oh class is over?_

"Cream?"

Amy lightly shook Cream who seemed to be in a deep slumber.

"Oh no! I wasn't supposed to sleep!"

"Don't panic! We have those notes that the professor posts online so don't sweat it!"

Amy gave Cream a reassuring smile which immediately did its job because Cream smiled right back and began to pack up her things.

* * *

><p>"Alright sweetheart, tonight you're assigned to the football field. It's pretty warm so it should be convenient. Here's your paper and don't forget to get it signed ok?"<p>

"Ok, thank you!"

_Well, at least it's somewhere outside. And it's huge right? So at least I it won't be too awkward._

_But what is he gonna do in the meantime? _

_I just can't deal with his stares and gazes. I just can't focus when I know he's watching._

_I feel…guilt! _

_I SHOULDN'T! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! HE'S THE ONE WHO SAYS HE LIKES ME AND THEN GOES WITH ANY GIRL THAT OPENS HER LEGS._

_But the way you act is opposite of how you feel…_

_GO AWAY!_

"Hello?"

_Oh no..._

* * *

><p>Amy had once again been too indulged in her thoughts to even notice that she had arrived at her destination.<p>

"Hello?"

Amy tried her best not to show the instant shock on her face so she looked down at her sneakers to hide it.

"Yeah."

"Well you may have heard already that there's some type of fair this weekend so the football field needs to be cleaned and that includes the bleachers."

Amy's eyes were now focused fiercely on the lit football field.

_Anywhere but his face!_

"So here's your supplies."

_No choice now…_

Before Amy could even look up, she heard footsteps going down the stairs. Then she watched as Sonic jogged on to the field.

_No teasing? No flirting? Not even a need for eye contact?_

_What's the problem Amy, isn't that what you wanted?_

_Seriously! WHEN ARE YOU GONNA GO AWAY?_

_As long as you're conflicted in the mind, I'll be here to stay_

_I know what I'm doing ok?_

She picked up a bag beside her that had a pair of gloves, a few garbage bags, some chemical sprays, and a couple of rags.

Amy got right to work on the bleachers, not wanting to get involved with whatever Sonic was doing on the field.

She had managed to complete the task without any interruptions.

_Who knew it took so long just to clean bleachers! And I still have the field left!_

_Hmm, that shouldn't take as long though. What reason do people have to litter on the actual football field anyway?_

_Well that's enough wondering! I better get this over with, I'm soo tired. I just want to sleep and forget about everything. I wanna quit this job! _

Amy had picked up her filled garbage bag, put it in a trash can, and was ready to start working on the field but as she looked up, she saw Sonic but in a brand new light.

_OH GOODNESS GRACIOUS!_

* * *

><p>From the time Sonic stepped on the field he started to do a couple of stretches to work out his legs and his arms.<p>

Then he put his headphones in his ears and picked up a football from a rack full of them.

He practiced throwing the ball as far and accurate as he could.

He would run to pick it up, then throw it again to the other side, and repeat the same actions. After doing that for a while, he started to run along the edge of the football field.

Eventually, these exercises had worked him out to the point where he started to sweat and it was an oddly warm night to begin with so he took off his shirt and let it hang out of his basketball shorts pocket.

By the time Amy had looked to actually see what he was doing, he was topless and sweaty all over his body.

He stood oblivious to the fact, and was merely changing the song on his mp3 player.

Amy took her time walking down the bleacher stairs, keeping her eyes on Sonic the whole time. He continued to run around the field at a jogging pace.

_So he won't notice me while he's doing that right?_

Amy waited for Sonic to pass by and then she walked onto the field with a garbage bag in her hands.

She picked up a few plastic beverage bottles here and there and some loose pieces of paper. Of course Sonic had noticed her walking onto the field but he kept running anyway.

When Amy had decided she was finished, she took her garbage bag and put it in the larger can.

_Now I have to go over to him and tell him that I'm done._

Amy's breath started to hitch in her throat at the idea.

_Why couldn't he just keep his shirt on? He just complicated everything as if it wasn't awkward enough!_

Suddenly, Amy felt a vibration in her jeans pocket and quickly answered her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Miss Amy Rose? This is the police department. Are you able to speak at this time?"

"Y-Yes"

"We have arrived at a decision and we wanted to notify you first."

"Ok."

"I know you have been through a lot and we have tried our best to reach a fair agreement. It has been decided that Dean the Hedgehog will be allowed bail. His family has already visited the station and plans to have him out by the end of the next month."

"…"

"Miss Rose? Are you there?"

"You're kidding right?"

"Miss Rose, I'm terribly sorry."

"No. No you're not sorry. If you were sorry you would have done something! Don't you understand that I'm not safe now! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT HE GOT AWAY WITH IT!"

The increase in Amy's volume had caught the attention of Sonic, who had taken out his headphones and slowed up his jogging to a full stop.

He stayed a far distance and started to watch Amy talk on the phone. However, Amy did not notice that his focus was purely on her.

"He is on probation for 2 years and even then he has a criminal record. We suggest that you follow up with this decision by filing a restraining order. We tried everything we could but the ultimate decision was not ours. I hope you can understand that."

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT! YOU COULD JUST LET A GUY LOOSE LIKE THAT WHEN HE'S A DANGER?"

"There are specific procedures to deal with domestic violence cases that we cannot control. His family has also provided enough evidence of his mental illness and he has been immediately referred to therapy."

"Therapy? Mental Illness? Since when? HE KNEW WHAT HE WAS DOING!"

"Apparently, he has been suffering through depression and anxiety since he was young. He had shown signs of violent tendencies since then."

"AND YOU THINK THAT'S ENOUGH? THAT'S SUPPOSE TO KEEP ME CONTENT? AND WHAT ABOUT ME?"

"I'm terribly sorry Miss Rose."

Amy ended the call in frustration and anger.

Then she ran out of the area until she found a secluded corner behind the bleachers.

The tears started to spill over. She slid down on the wall, hugged her knees, and rested her head on them while she cried.

_THIS ISN'T FAIR! _

_DOESN'T ANYONE CARE WHAT THIS HAS DONE TO ME?_

_HOW COULD I HAVE GIVEN HIM EVERYTHING? _

_HE HAD ALL OF ME AND IT WASN'T ENOUGH! IT'S NEVER ENOUGH! _

_AM I THAT WORTHLESS TO BE BEATEN FOR STANDING UP FOR MYSELF? AND IT'S OK TO EVERYONE?_

_I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! _

_I WISH YOU WERE HERE MOM! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER GONE WITH DEAN! ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE SICK AND I NEVER EVEN KNEW! _

_I CAN'T TAKE THESE CLASSES, I CAN'T TAKE THIS CONFUSION! I CAN'T! I-_

Suddenly, Amy felt a pair of warm arms surround her.

Amy picked her head up. It had started throbbing with an aching headache so easily and her eyes were already red, swollen, and puffy.

"Sonic?"

In response, Sonic pulled her towards his bare body in a tighter embrace.

Amy had no fight left in her and she let all of her rational feelings fly out the window.

She cried even harder as she held on to Sonic's body for support.

Sonic, as if knowing exactly what to do, let her head rest in the crook of his neck as he started to pet her quills.

He didn't seem to mind the fact that Amy was sniffling like mad and her warm tears were falling down his body.

In the same way, Amy didn't seem to mind his clammy, naked torso. When she inhaled his scent she actually found it pleasant above all things and she loved his body's comfort.

"Everything's gonna be alright Ames."

"No it's not."

She sounded so broken and frail. Sonic didn't know what to say anymore. He didn't want to make it worse.

Amy started to cry harder again which made Sonic regret talking at all so, he switched tactics.

* * *

><p>"Oh my love<br>My darling  
>I've hungered for your touch<br>A long lonely time"

Amy was startled by the melodic voice and the sudden rumble of Sonic's body. She started to quiet down so she could hear it.

"And time goes by so slowly  
>And time can do so much<br>Are you still mine?  
>I need your love<br>I need your love  
>God speed your love<br>To me"

Amy had stopped making noise, though the tears didn't stop falling. She focused on the deep voice singing such a melodic tune. She embraced the lull of his vibrating chest and natural scent.

"Lonely rivers flow  
>To the sea<br>To the sea  
>To the open arms<br>Of the sea  
>Lonely rivers sigh<br>"Wait for me, wait for me"  
>I'll be coming home<br>Wait for me."

The evening of Amy's inhaling and exhaling that Sonic had noticed throughout his singing, was motivation enough for him to continue.

"Oh my love  
>My darling<br>I've hungered for your touch  
>A long lonely time"<p>

Amy started to close her eyes as Sonic's deep but soft voice calmed her, as the vibrations of his chest soothed her, and as his strong arms made her feel safe.

"And I know that time goes by so slowly  
>And time can do so much<br>Are you still mine?  
>I need your love<br>I need your love  
>God speed your love<br>To me  
>To…<br>Ooooooooooh."

By the time Sonic had finished, he noticed that Amy was already fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Song used: "Unchained Melody" by Righteous Brothers<strong>

**Sonic's behavior?**

**Amy's thoughts on this?**

**Saturday fair?**

**All to be answered but you'll just have to stay tuned ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note- Thank you reviewers! Thank you readers!**

**Yes, chapter 17 was short but it's also symbolic and you'll find out why =)...to make up for that I have a nice long chapter for you all. **

**ENJOY =)**

* * *

><p>"Amy? Amy it's time to wake up!"<p>

Blaze had already gotten up thanks to her alarm and had noticed that Amy was still sleeping. Her voice, alone, didn't seem as if it would be enough to wake her so she enlisted the help of Cream.

"IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP AMY! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE AND YOU NEED TIME TO EAT BREAKFAST!"

When the yelling didn't work, the girls had no other choice but to physically wake her.

"Ok, you tickle her feet and I'll get her sides but be careful when she kicks.", Blaze instructed.

"Ready,set, go!"

Blaze took the covers off of Amy and threw it on the floor behind her while she went to attack her sides. Cream lightly tickled the bottom of her feet and focused more on the area in between her heel and her toes. With both of this going on Amy started to giggle in her sleep and then she finally opened her eyes. She threw her body around violently and almost fell off the bed but the girls stopped by then.

"Well good morning sunshine!", Cream said.

Amy sighed, catching her breath.

"Good Morning, but did you guys have to resort to that?"

"It was either that or the cold water!"

"Alright, you win!"

All the girls laughed and then Amy picked up her towel and bathroom supplies to go take a shower.

* * *

><p>Amy turned on the shower faucet and waited for the water to get warm. When she felt it was good enough, she left her towel on the bench and stepped inside.<p>

She let the steaming water soak her body and run through her quills. Now that she was fully awake and alone, she allowed thoughts to flood her head.

_What the hell really happened last night? _

_How did I get in my bed? _

_I remember falling asleep on Sonic…Sonic!_

_Oh my God! __I remember!_

_He held me._

_He SANG to me._

_Why did he? He was mad at me!_

_HE COULDN'T HAVE CARED RIGHT? HE WAS MAD AT ME!_

_But I needed him! I wanted him! He made it all go away! _

_WHY CAN HE DO THAT? HOW CAN HE DO THAT? WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE HIM!_

_I can't give in. I know his type..._

_So you never once thought that maybe he can be different?_

_THIS IS NOT THE RIGHT TIME TO INTERVENE! __He can't be different if he's already in this habit._

_But you keep having this feeling that he acts differently with you…_

_STOP IT!_

_He always seems to come back to you doesn't he, no matter who he messes around with._

_JUST BE QUIET!_

_Stop making this a war Amy. Go and talk to him._

_I'm not ready!_

_He was the only one there for you, sat with you, comforted you, and took care of you while you cried…_

_OK! I'll talk to him…later._

Amy had been in the shower longer than expected so she rushed out and scurried to her room.

* * *

><p>All three girls were dressed and walking to the cafeteria for a quick breakfast.<p>

It was easy to tell that it was awkward and Amy knew it was because of what apparently happened last night.

So, Amy broke the ice.

"Sooo, before I explain what happened, I just want to know how I ended up in my bed last night."

"We didn't say anything because we wanted to respect your privacy and it was shocking enough that Sonic came in the room holding you in his arms."

_WHAT?_

"HE WAS DOING WHAT?"

Cream looked as if she had said too much and didn't answer right away so Blaze took over.

"Sonic came knocking on the door after we were texting your phone like crazy. Ask Cream, I was just about to go downstairs and tell the security guards because we knew that you usually didn't come in that late.

But anyway, I don't know how he was allowed to even get by but you were sleeping in his arms. He said he was sorry for coming in but you fell asleep and he didn't want to wake you up.

We thought it was very strange but you looked unharmed and actually comfortable so we thanked him anyway.

Now can we hear the truth?"

"It was just so strange Amy. Guys aren't even allowed in the dorms at night so can you imagine what it was like to see Sonic the Hedgehog in our room with you? We were worried sick! Are you exhausted? Is it too much work?", Cream frantically added.

_He carried me a__ll the way to my dorm because he didn't want to wake me up?_

_That does sound...strange._

_How did he even get past security at that late hour?_

Amy sighed. This was all so much to deal with at once.

"I didn't tell you guys but we had a fight the other night after he didn't show up for work because he was...busy. We argued and the whole friendship thing went down the drain. So, last night I wasn't looking forward to work at all. He actually seemed angry with me. He didn't even look at me. Then, later I got a call right when I thought I was finished and it was the police department."

Silence.

Her friends didn't say a word yet they looked seconds away from doing so when they saw how glassy Amy's eyes got.

"The decision was made already. His family will be bailing him out soon."

Both friends gasped and suddenly understood everything.

"Oh no. Oh Amy, I'm so sorry."

Cream and Blaze stood still, not sure if they should do anything yet. They didn't want to upset Amy any further by dwelling on the topic or coddling her. They both felt their friend's pain, they still clearly remembered that night after all.

"It's alright Amy…you have us you know. Nothing is going to happen again ok?" Blaze said reassuringly.

But it wasn't alright, it just wasn't.

Amy simply nodded, trying to get rid of the lump that formed in her throat from trying not to cry. She wanted, more than anything, to just be strong.

But she COULD be strong, she just needed a day or two to get herself together. Perhaps she could finally call her Aunty and let it all out. She always knew how to put things in perspective for her.

It wasn't the end of the world, therapy had taught her that. She just had to enjoy the present moment and repel negative thoughts of things that she could not change or control.

She took a couple of deep breaths, something else she had learned in therapy. It calmed her and eased the flow of more optimistic thoughts. It was then that she found it easier to continue speaking.

"When I heard that, I ran away. The next thing I knew, Sonic was there and he… held me in his arms. He tried to talk to me but I didn't want to hear it. Then he sang a song. I remember calming down to listen and I was just so tired. I must have fallen asleep then."

Both Cream and Blaze gave each other wide eyed looks before looking at Amy the same way.

"So you mean to tell me that Sonic THE Hedgehog basically sang you a lullaby and then brought you all the way to the dorms?", Blaze recapped.

"I guess so."

Cream didn't say a word though she couldn't help but always wonder exactly what Amy was to Sonic and Sonic to Amy.

"Amy, you should know that Sonic isn't the type to do those types of things. Hell! I didn't even think he was the type to sing!", Blaze said in shock.

_She's right you know._

_LEAVE NOW!_

"He still is that type…"

Cream remained silent, simply observing. Why did Amy sound so unsure?

"Are you kidding? Obviously not with you!"

_Don't listen Amy!_

_You want to believe it._

_BUT I CAN'T!_

Amy just stayed quiet and inwardly thanked the heavens that they arrived at the cafeteria just in time to dodge the conversation. They had a quick breakfast and headed to their classes.

X

* * *

><p>Amy and Cream had just finished their class and were in their way back to the dorms. Cream was talking on her phone to Tails so Amy was left to her thoughts yet again.<p>

_Should I call him? It would be easier but I have to do this right._

_I should text him first right? _

_I'll see what he's doing and if he's free to meet up somewhere._

_**Amy**__- hey?_

A few minutes never felt so long to Amy. Waiting for his response made her stomach do somersaults. Her decision to text him was enough to make her mind spin around in circles in the first place.

_What if this is the wrong time? What if he doesn't want to talk to me still? _

_I don't pity him, well I do, but that wasn't the reason…_

_Shit, what if he's just fucking somebody and I'm so stupid for even trying! _

_That's probably what it is just like last time! _

_SO DUMB AMY! STOP LISTENING TO THE SECOND VOICE! IT'S WRONG!_

_**Sonic**__- Hi? lol_

_What a relief..._

_**Amy**__- R u free right now?_

_Please don't take too long, Please don't take too long..._

_**Sonic**__- yea y?_

_Oh God, this is it huh? We have to meet..._

_**Amy**__- We need to talk_

_You just can't stop yourself from sounding so demanding can you?_

_Shut up will ya?_

_**Sonic**__-lol that's funny comin from u_

_Is he being sarcastic? Or is he really laughing? And what does he mean anyway huh?_

_**Amy**__- (-_-)_

_**Sonic**__- u kno since I'm usually the one saying it?_

_At least I know he'll always respond to those faces..._

_**Amy**__- (-_-)_

_**Sonic**__- Bad attempt at a joke?_

_I can't believe he's actually making me smile with that..._

_**Amy**__- Very (-_-)…anyway can u meet me by the garden?_

_THERE! I SAID IT! NO TURNING BACK NOW!_

_**Sonic**__- lol Aight_

_Oh God..._

"Hey Cream, go on without me. I'll be back soon."

Cream looked at Amy while she was still on the phone with Tails. She nodded her head to her in understanding and continued walking while Amy turned around to jog in the other direction.

* * *

><p>Once Amy arrived at the campus garden, she saw that a certain someone was already there, sitting on the stone bench.<p>

There were vibrant flowers of all sorts planted in the area. There were several large trees, home to colorful birds and butterflies. This time of year was when the garden was at its best and the sight of Sonic is such a serene environment, made Amy want to cry out because of its cuteness.

_My stomach is in KNOTS!_

_Don't puke..._

_SHUT UP!_

_Staring at him isn't going to voice your gratitude honey..._

_I'M WORKING ON IT!_

"H-hey...", Amy said quietly.

It was enough to catch the attention of the blue hedgehog in front of her.

"Hey Ames, wassup?", Sonic said with a handsome smile.

_Be careful, the flowers don't need your drool!_

_I SWEAR I WILL GET CHECKED OUT JUST TO GET RID OF YOU!_

"Well umm...you…I umm…It's…Ugh."

Sonic looked at Amy in confusion.

"Look, I can't find a special way to say this. What happened last night?"

"Have a seat Amy, I had a feeling that's why you called me here."

Sonic patted the empty space next to him on the bench.

_That's a little close but…_

_Oh please, like you haven't already been all up IN his space._

_I'm officially ignoring you!_

Amy walked over and sat next to him, not looking at his face or turning towards him.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you."

Amy nodded in response.

"I heard what you were talking about on the phone. You were yelling pretty loud and it didn't take long for me to realize what happened from what you were saying."

Amy looked at the floor with a stone faced expression.

"I saw you running off and I..."

Amy dared to turn her attention to him. She looked at his profile and the sight triggered her heart to pump faster.

He rubbed his eyes in distress and let out a sigh that sounded like frustration.

_Did it bother him that much?_

_"_I just couldn't leave you."

Her stomach decided to flip at that moment.

"But…the fight-"

"That doesn't matter Amy!"

He sounded so frustrated. Why?

Amy looked up at Sonic and noticed him looking off to the side.

_Is he having a hard time with this too?_

The sudden silence made everything awkward.

"When you were crying, I really didn't know what to say. I was never good with that."

"So...umm. The song, what was that song?"

Amy was now looking at Sonic intently and tried to bore holes through him if she could. He just kept looking off to the side or some far distance, never at her. She couldn't read his expression at all, and his body language said nothing either. If anything, he was like a living statue. All she saw was his breathing.

She could tell her was frustrated before but now she just didn't know.

"Sonic?"

When he didn't answer her, she felt bashful and shifted her body straight ahead. She said nothing and he said nothing. For the moment all that could be heard was the chirping of birds and the faint sound of chatter.

_Is it something I said? _

_What do I do now? _

_I can't just walk away! _

"Unchained Melody was my mom's favorite song."

Amy silently turned her body back in the position it was in before. She stared at Sonic while he was looking at the trees and flowers in front of him.

"She would sing it all the time; when she was cooking, when she was cleaning, when I was mad at her for punishing me. I even remember when she would sing it when I couldn't sleep because I was sick or bothered by Dad. It would make me smile."

_Oh Sonic…_

_It's so hard not to care about you..._

"She never seemed bothered by him even when I would see what he did. She always had a smile on her face and she always sang that song. I used to think that maybe that song made her happier so when you were crying and you couldn't stop, I thought maybe…"

Amy felt the tears in her eyes. She couldn't help the few that managed to slip.

She scooted closer to Sonic and put her arms around his waist. Sonic put his arm around her and she took the opportunity to rest her head on his body.

"Thank you.", she said softly

Sonic rested his head on top of hers.

"Any time Ames."

* * *

><p><strong>SATURDAY<strong>

"AMY YOU'RE COMING!"

"But the test! Cream, help me out here!"

"I've seen you read those notes over and over Amy, you're going to do fine!"

Amy looked shocked.

"I don't have a choice then huh?"

"Nope! Get dressed!", Blaze said with a smile.

Amy sighed heavily but went to the dresser to pick an outfit anyway. Blaze and Cream were already ready.

She had all intentions to not go to the stupid fair. It was too hyped up anyway and everyone on campus would be concentrated in that one area.

Amy groaned as she quickly put on a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a plain, tight white t-shirt.

She moped over to the mirror and messily braided her quills to the side. She put on some chap-stick, grabbed her wallet and her phone, and slipped her feet into her converses.

"Alright I'm ready."

"Then let's get going!", Cream grabbed both Blaze and Amy.

When they made it to the lobby they all stopped to say hello to Nancy.

"Amy, can I talk to you for a second?", she said.

"Sure Nancy, what's up?"

"You know that Sonic the Hedgehog brought you to your room the other night right? I'm not supposed to pry but I let him through because he pleaded with me. He even insisted that I follow him up to your room. I had a officer follow him of course but I knew since he was with you, it couldn't have been something dangerous. What was the problem?"

_Nancy, this thing just got a whole shitload more complicated. _

"I was so exhausted that I passed out and he brought me to my room I suppose."

"Hmm, I'm impressed. Just be careful sweetie and take it easy."

"I will Nancy, thanks."

Amy gave her a warm smile and a wave.

Then she met up with Cream and Blaze who were already out the door.

* * *

><p>The girls had finally arrived to the entrance of the amusement park that the college had put together.<p>

"WOW! This could actually pass for an actual amusement park!", Cream exclaimed

They had to wait on a long line to get their wristbands to get on the rides.

_**Silver**- Get out the line, we got wristbands for u guys!_

_**Blaze**- u did! How when it's one per person? (o.0)_

_**Silver**- Just come to the popcorn stand!_

"Apparently, wristbands were already gotten for us."

"How? It only says one per person!", Amy said.

"Well ask Silver! Let's go, he said he's by the popcorn stand."

The girls walked out of the line and into the "amusement park". It was so busy with people. They had chosen a late time to show up so everything was already in effect. Up ahead they could see rides, actual rides.

"Ok, so there's games here but where's a popcorn stand?"

"Let's walk up a little more then."

As the girls walked through the path, they noticed people playing the carnival games and winning stuffed animals. They saw couples hand in hand, friends joking around, and groups of boys checking out girls.

"AYO MA!"

Cream, Blaze, and Amy all whipped their heads to the person who had seemed to cat call one of them.

When they saw who it was they all wore the (-_-) face.

"Silver, you're an idiot."

"I love you too Blaze."

Silver pulled Blaze into hug.

"EH HEM! Where's these wristbands that you made us get out of the line for?", Amy asked with her hands on her hips.

"Oh I don't have them."

"WHAT!"

"Before you get on your high horse, I don't have them because Sonic does."

"He's-"

"Yep, your boyfriend is here! We're going to meet him at the log flume."

"He's NOT my boyfriend!", Amy yelled.

"Wait a minute, Amy come over here for a second.", Cream said.

They walked far enough to be out of earshot from Blaze and Silver who were starting to do what they did best.

"You went to talk to Sonic yesterday didn't you."

"Was it that obvious?"

Cream smiled.

"Only to me. How did that go?"

"Kind of well actually."

"So there's no fighting today?"

Amy laughed.

"Don't be too sure about that."

Cream laughed with her as they walked back to Silver and Blaze.

"You ready Cream? And you too hideous!", Silver said

"Who are you calling hideous ?"

"Gotta go!"

Silver went speeding off ahead and Amy was right behind him while Blaze and Cream were trailing behind her.

Finally, Silver had made it to the log flume and he made sure to run straight into the crowd they were looking for. He passed through the guys who turned around to see what Silver was running from.

_I GOT YOU NOW! _

"Omph!"

As Amy tried to run after Silver, she smacked right into Sonic himself, who had just turned around to see what was going on.

The force made Sonic step back a bit but he managed to catch Amy in his arms before she went tumbling down.

"SILVER GET BACK HERE!"

Amy didn't have to time to be affected by the fact that she was in Sonic's arms. She fought to get out and go after Silver but Sonic just held her back.

"JUST WAIT! I'LL GET YOU IN YOUR SLEEP IF I HAVE TO!"

Sonic laughed at Amy's antics while trying to hold her in place.

"Let's just be calm, put on your wristband will ya?"

Amy finally let it go and held out her arm for Sonic to put on her wristband.

"How did you get these things anyway?"

"I helped plan this so I get a lot of privileges", Sonic said with a wink.

"Yo! Ya'll come get your stuff!", he yelled to the others.

Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Blaze, and Cream came over to get their own wristbands. They finally all said hello to each other.

_**Silver**__- Can u tell Amy I'm srry?_

_**Blaze**__- Where r u?_

_**Silver**__- Hiding…_

Blaze laughed out loud and showed Amy the texts.

_**Blaze**__- Come tell me then_

_**Silver**__- Amy?_

_**Blaze**__-Yep_

_**Silver**__- U sure u won't do anything?_

_**Blaze**__- Yes_

About a minute later, Silver came walking up cautiously.

"Look, you're not a hideous…per se."

"It's ok, I forgive you. Why don't we go on the log flume together?"

Silver looked very skeptical.

"Alright?"

"Hold on there, I'm waiting for someone", Sonic interrupted.

Not too long after did two dark hedgehogs come strolling up to the group.

_Mephiles? _

_Shadow?_

"Sup Sonic and crew!"

Sonic and Mephiles did their own handshake then he waved to the girls and gave the rest of the guys dap.

"The only way I coulda gotten in was my bro cause he goes here and I'm his 'guest' but you know Shadow right?"

"Yeah, I've seen him around. You're graduating this year too right?", Sonic asked.

"Yeah.", Shadow replied.

"HI SHADOW!"

Everybody turned in shock to look at a Amy who had successfully turned everyone's attention to the red and black hedgehog.

"Oh it's that guy!", Cream said in realization.

"What guy?", Blaze asked surprised.

"It's kind of a long story but to make it short, Amy fell asleep in his bed when she got drunk the night of the party."

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Hey Amy, staying out of trouble?", Shadow finally replied.

Amy made the (-_-) face.

"I'm not a baby or a child."

"I would hope not."

Amy raised an eyebrow at Shadow but then turned away to the girls.

Sonic looked at the two in thought but then he killed the awkwardness by saying,

"Here's the wristbands, maybe now we can finally get on this ride."

* * *

><p>The first pair to go on the log flume was Rouge and Knuckles. Rouge made Knuckles sit in the front because she didn't want her makeup to get messed up from whatever splash they were going to endure.<p>

Next up was Amy and Silver. Silver sat in the front as Amy insisted to sit in the back for the same reasons as Rouge but as Silver realized she wasn't even wearing any makeup, they were already seated and pulling off.

Shadow and Mephiles, Cream and Blaze, and Sonic and Tails went in the flumes next.

Throughout the whole ride, Amy would pinch Silver wherever her hands could reach, give him wet willies, and tickle his sides. Silver couldn't run away and couldn't turn around to stop her because they had to keep all hands and feet inside of the vehicle and stay faced forward.

By the time everyone was finished, they all had wet spots on their clothes from the ride's splashes.

"Silver, what happened to your arms?", Blaze asked.

"The demon did it to me. I SURRENDER!"

Blaze looked at Amy for an explanation.

"I don't know what he's talking about.", she said smiling innocently.

"Just sweep me off my feet Blaze and take me away!"

Blaze laughed heavily at Silver's antics.

"Where are we heading to next?"

"The only rides left are the ferris wheel, the zipper, and a merry-go-round."

"Merry-go-round?", Rouge said in disgust.

"Look, it's all we could get in short notice.", Sonic replied.

"Well, I WANNA GO ON THE MERRY-GO-ROUND!"

Everybody looked at Cream and quickly looked away.

"Oh come on! Nobody wants to come?"

"I'll come!"

Cream looked over at Tails who had volunteered himself.

Sonic patted his friend on the back, winking while Tails shyly scratched his head.

"Well there they go…so what about us?", Rouge asked.

"I want to go on the Ferris wheel.", Blaze said looking straight at Silver.

"Ferris Wheel it is!"

Silver put his arm around Blaze and comically walked off with her to wait on the line.

"Ferris Wheel doesn't sound too bad Knuckie. It's nice…and private."

Knuckles' cheeks started to get as red as himself when Rouge pulled him to follow Blaze and Silver.

_Oh please no…_

Leftover was Amy, Sonic, Mephiles, and Shadow.

"Well, I'll tell ya right now, there's three guys here and one girl. We're not going on the zipper 'cause I'm not feeling the idea of being locked in a cage with any of you dudes and I know Amy won't get in the cage with me.", Mephiles said to break the silence.

Sonic started to laugh.

"We'll just play games and stuff then. Is that cool Ames? Shadow?"

Shadow nodded while Amy gave a sarcastic thumbs up.

* * *

><p>"SONIC! HEY!"<p>

A white hedgehog wearing a tight pair of skinny jeans and a tight graphic t-shirt, came running up to Sonic.

_Lexy…_

"Hey Lexy, how are you babe?"

"I'm doing good, haven't gotten any calls from you lately though."

"I haven't had the time, but trust me I'll need some 'help' soon.", Sonic said with a wink.

Amy scoffed which actually drew attention. Shadow moved his glowing red orbs to the direction of the pink hedgehog that seemed to get angry all of a sudden.

"Why don't you come over with me and my friends? They've been wanting to actually meet you for a while."

"Lead the way!", he said kissing her cheek.

While Mephiles followed the direction that Sonic was going, Amy just watched with anger showing all over her face.

_YOU SEE HOW DUMB YOU ARE AMY? _

_IT'S THE SAME SHIT YOU'RE USED TO! HE'LL JUST UP AND LEAVE AS THE KITTY CALLS FOR HIM!_

Amy saw how the group of girls swooned for Sonic and how he immediately went to play the carnival game to try and win a prize for them.

_Why are you so naïve? It doesn't matter if he did all of those sweet things!_

_He's still the same person I met months ago._

_He's not Amy…_

_SHUT UP! I'M NEVER LISTENING TO YOU AGAIN!_

"So Sonic…that's your friend, huh?"

Amy turned around and stood face to face with Shadow.

"How did you-"

"My friend is a player? Remember you said that?"

"Alright but it could be anybody!"

"I just have the feeling it's him. You kind of gave it away yourself."

"…"

Shadow smirked.

"Why don't you just try to have fun? Don't let him ruin the day."

"…"

"Alright, I'll tell you what…pick out any stuffed animal you like here."

Amy decided to play along and look around at the different prizes. Her eyes finally rested on a large chibi pink hedgehog.

"That one!"

Shadow saw what she was pointing to and then looked at the type of game. You had to simply pop the balloons with darts.

"Alright, I'll play you for it!"

"WHAT! That's not how it works!"

"I didn't know these things were supposed to work a certain way."

"You know what smartass? YOU'RE ON!"

Shadow wore a cocky smirk as he watched Amy storm off towards the game.

* * *

><p>Alright you two, the person to pop the most balloons with 4 darts wins and picks a prize!<p>

The hefty wolf handed both Amy and Shadow 4 darts.

"Ladies first.", Shadow said bowing down.

"Oh please!"

Amy threw her first dart anyway and missed.

"UGH!"

Shadow continued to wear his cocky smirk as he skillfully popped a balloon with his dart.

"This is rigged!"

Amy concentrated this time and actually popped a balloon with her second dart.

"HA!"

Shadow, again, popped a balloon with his dart.

Amy looked at him with fire in her eyes.

She took a deep breath and angled herself for her next throw.

The pressure must have gotten to her because she missed once again.

"UGH!"

Shadow popped yet another balloon.

"I believe I already won."

Amy made the (-_-) face.

"No shit."

"ALRIGHT MISTER PICK YOUR PRIZE!"

"I'd like that pink hedgehog up there."

The wolf looked at him funny but, nevertheless, took down the big pink hedgehog and gave it to him.

"Thanks for playing!"

Shadow started to walk away with the stuffed toy while Amy followed behind him steaming mad.

"YOU'RE A-"

Suddenly Shadow turned around holding the toy out to Amy.

"Here…"

"Huh?"

"It's yours."

"Really?"

"Yep. Besides, what do I look like having that thing."

Amy laughed at Shadow but gladly took the toy in her arms and gave it a small hug.

"I'll call her, mini-me."

"How original.", Shadow said.

"I practically FEEL the sarcasm. Why don't you just shut up!", Amy said laughing.

"Ames?"

Amy turned her head towards a blue figure that was jogging towards her.

"I was trying to text you; we're all meeting up by the zipper!"

"Oh, ok."

Sonic then noticed the pink plush toy in her hands.

"Got lucky?", he said smiling.

"Nope, Shadow actually won it and gave it to me."

"If you wanted something, I would've won it for you Ames."

"Yeah, but you looked busy and Shadow asked to play so that was that."

Sonic looked over at Shadow who had no intentions on backing down from the stare battle that Sonic looked like he wanted to have.

_OOOO KAY?_

Amy saw Mephiles walking up with two girls in his arms and to her dismay, Lexy was jogging up to them too.

"Adding more to the crowd?", Amy asked with a hint of attitude.

"Well I couldn't tell them they couldn't come with us."

"Right…"

"SONIC! LET'S GO BEFORE THE LINE GETS LONGER!"

Lexy hooked her arm with Sonic's and started to pull him along.

Shadow saw how Amy's facial expression had changed and decided to speak up.

"Hey come on, let's catch up."

Amy wordlessly looked up at him and walked with him side by side along with Mephiles and the two girls following him.

* * *

><p>The whole group had decided to finally ride the intimidating Zipper.<strong>(It's hard to explain how this ride goes so if you're curious, it's on Youtube XD)<strong>

"Umm Blaze? Am I gonna die?", Silver asked.

He kept his eyes on the rotating ride and couldn't block out the loud death screams coming from it.

"Maybe", Blaze joked.

"Alright I'll just hold your hand and you'll tell me I'm safe with you."

Blaze laughed.

"No I'll just push you out the cage!"

"BLAZE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Everybody around them had started to laugh at the conversation.

Tails was holding Cream by her waist from behind as he whispered something in her ear that made her giggle.

Rouge had her arms crossed telling Knuckles something about getting sick and how she didn't like to throw up.

Sonic had Lexy by the waist and looked like he was actually kissing her neck.

Mephiles still was the winner with the two girls in his arms.

And Amy? She was with Shadow, still holding on to mini-me. She looked around at everyone and how they seemed to be coupled. She especially saw Sonic and Lexy looking as If they wanted to suck face right there.

_YOU SEE! THIS IS WHY I NEVER WANTED TO LISTEN! _

_HE'S OFF AGAIN! HE HASN'T CHANGED! A PLAYER IS A PLAYER! I NEED TO GET THAT THROUGH MY HEAD_! THEY CAN'T CHANGE AND THEY WON'T EVER CHANGE!

Amy's eyes started to get glassier and this didn't go unnoticed by Shadow.

"Ever been on this ride before?"

"Oh…no.

"Not scared at all?"

"Am I supposed to be?"

"Girls usually are."

"Well, I'm not a regular girl!"

Shadow smirked and then continued.

"Whatever you say."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me!"

"What did you say?", Shadow said trying to act deaf.

This actually made Amy laugh even when she was trying to be serious.

"Looks like we're on this thing together.", he said

In front of them, Knuckles and Rouge boarded a cage. Then following them was Cream and Tails, Silver and Blaze, and Lexy and Sonic.

Once the next cart was stopped, Amy looked inside as the ride operator opened the cage door and felt skeptical as she handed mini-me over to the operator.

"Second thoughts?"

_YES!_

"Are you crazy? Never that!"

Amy went in first, laid down in the cage, and waited for Shadow to do the same.

Mephiles and the girls decided not to ride so Amy and Shadow were the last ones.

* * *

><p>After the ride was over, everyone except Rouge looked happy.<p>

"Knuckles, I told you about this!"

Rouge was holding her stomach and bent over in concentration.

"Come on, I'll get you some ginger ale."

It was already too late because Rouge ran to the nearest garbage can and blew chunks. Knuckles had raced behind her and rubbed her back.

"Umm guys, we're gonna go."

"Aight Knuckles seeya man!", Sonic said.

Knuckled walked Rouge out of the area and to the cafeteria.

"I'm leaving too.", Shadow said while looking down at his phone.

"Really? Why?", Amy asked.

"Well, Mephiles already left with the two whores and I know how that goes. It's not about to be on my bed."

Lexy seemed to get offended that Shadow called her friends whores but she was wise to keep her mouth shut about it.

"What's your number Amy?"

As Amy went over to Shadow and typed her number in his phone, Sonic watched the two intently.

"Alright, I'll text you."

Then he ran off.

"How do you know that guy Amy?", Sonic finally asked.

_Why is he speaking to me? _

_I don't want anything to do with him right now!_

"It doesn't matter how I know him."

"I was just curious."

Amy seemed to get very angry at this.

"DO I ASK YOU ABOUT YOUR MILLION SLUTS?"

Lexy was not happy about this.

"Sluts? Who exactly are you referring to?"

"You're one of them if you must know!"

Cream and Blaze looked over at Amy and knew this could get ugly so they stood on stand-by. Sonic on the hand was slightly amused so he moved away from Lexy and watched the girls argue.

"Really? Because who says YOU aren't one of them?"

"I don't sleep around, unlike you who tutors in exchange for someone to pay attention to your slutty ass!"

"You pink bitch!"

"I'm sure that's all you can say!"

"You're right! Cause I don't talk, I'll just beat your ass!"

Lexy leaped forward to get to Amy but Sonic's fast reflexes caught her before she could do anything.

Cream and Blaze had also taken Amy's corner, initially ready to fight with her, but they tried to hold her back instead.

Tails and Silver took snickering bystander positions.

"SONIC DID YOU HEAR WHAT SHE SAID?"

"I did."

"SO LET ME GO!"

"I'm afraid I won't do that."

Lexy looked at him incredulously.

"What the fuck is she to you?"

"That's my baby!"

Amy scoffed loud and crossed her arms.

"AKA YOUR LITTLE SLUT!"

"Actually I think that's all you. You really think I wouldn't have found out about all the other guys on campus that you've been with?"

_OHHHHH SHIT!_

Amy, Cream, Blaze looked shocked while Silver screamed out.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

He started to laugh with Tails who couldn't contain it any longer.

"Sonic..."

"We were never gonna be together anyway so you don't have to explain anything. I don't really care."

Lexy looked saddened at first but then it quickly turned into anger.

"FINE THEN! FUCK YOU SONIC! ON TO THE NEXT ONE!"

"Likewise!", Sonic said with a wink which finally did it for the girl and made her storm away.

_That's the end of her and it was because of your influence!_

_NO IT WASN'T! HE JUST DOESN'T LIKE ME WITH SHADOW SO HE'S TRYING TO GET WHAT HE THINKS HE'S LOSING!_

_That's a nice little story you have there but you know you two have more history than that for him to act simply out of jealousy._

_GO AWAY ! I WANT TO GO TO SLEEP!_

"I'm a little tired, I'm going back to the dorms", Amy said suddenly.

"But Amy the sun isn't even down yet!", Cream whined.

"Girlfriend needs her beauty sleep! Lord knows what'll happen if she doesn't get it.", Silver said.

Amy looked over to him and made a pinching motion with her fingers. She smirked as Silver ran to hide behind Blaze.

"You guys stay really! I'm fine, please have fun!"

"Are you sure Amy?", Blaze asked with Silver behind her.

"I'm positive!"

"Ok be-"

"I'll run her back.", Sonic said interrupting Blaze.

"But-", Amy tried to speak.

In a flash, Sonic scooped Amy and mini-me up in his arms and started pumping his feet to take her to the girl dormitories.

In about a minute, he was already there and let her step down.

"Thank you but you didn't need-"

"I know I didn't but I wanted to."

"Alright."

Amy turned around to walk into the building but Sonic held on to her hand.

"And don't you dare scream something about molestation.", Sonic warned jokingly

"Ok, what do you want then?"

"I just hope you had a good time and I'm sorry if Lexy made it worse for you. She won't be around anymore."

_Interesting…_

"I did have a good time, thanks. And it's ok, I wasn't really bothered by her."

_Lies! And this time even Sonic knows!_

"Alright then, have a good night Ames."

Sonic pulled Amy in for a hug but it was an uncomfortable hug because of mini-me.

_He smells so good ALL THE DAMN TIME! _

Sonic quickly let go and went running off back to the fair.

_Sonic the Hedgehog...what have you done?_


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note- AHHHH OMG! 100! PARTY! XD**

**I finally reached 100 reviews! I never would have thought one of my stories would make it that far but I must say, it wasn't possible without the REVIEWERS!**

**nikkie9, Loler6870, TextMessage, Hedgehog, A person, Mi123, Anonymous, BlissofanAngel, aromatic1, Hiii 3, Donna, Hedgehog64, A friendly girl, PerfectChaosxx, DarkWindTheWolf, SonicAmy4ever, Nickyy, Friendly girl again, Ecuadorianeyezz, Hikaru and Kairu, Aamypink, too lazy to login, friendly girl, Kurono-Angel, Your Love, A review to make u smileeee D, gamegirl135, Kaiko luv x3, MzUltamateLifeform252, ColorfulStar, Ziggy7332, and breezy...(I really hope I'm not forgetting anyone!)**

**I can't say thank you enough to each and every one of you. THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO REVIEW MY STORY AND HELP ME ACHIEVE MY GOAL**

**Ziggy7332, thank you for the welcome, more readers, and pointing things out. I fixed the arm thing as soon as I realized =).**

**Now on to the actual chapter and just a heads up, the story is nearing the end!**

**As always, ENJOY =D**

* * *

><p>"This semester seems to be coming to a close huh? You're last assignment is in the pool honey so go pack a swimsuit. Don't forget to get your paper signed and deliver it to the office."<p>

_POOL? How ironic is this…_

Amy nodded with a smile on her face and went back to her room to get a bathing suit.

When she returned to the pool room, she saw Sonic already there in his swim trunks and tank top, sitting in a chair by the edge of the pool.

"Why, hello there miss!", Sonic said noticing Amy walking over.

"Hey."

"How are you this evening?"

"Splendid, and you?"

"Excellent!"

"Excellent? Talk about colorful words..."

"I'd like to call it a intellectual babe."

"Babe?"

"I'm kidding, ha ha."

Amy laughed.

"No, you're not."

This time Sonic laughed.

"No, I'm not."

Sonic got out of his seat and started to tickle Amy until she started to let her body weight loose, depending on his hold to keep her from falling.

In the middle of Amy's laughing fit, she tried to talk.

"ALRIGHT! SONIC! STOP! I WANNA DO MY WORK!"

But Sonic didn't stop.

By now Amy had tears coming down her eyes from the laughter and she squealed even louder than before, almost shouting.

"OK! I'LL DO WHATEVER!"

Sonic finally let go of her with a smirk on his face.

"SIKE!"

Amy wished she had a camera to save the picture of Sonic's face. She knew she was in for it now.

She dived into the pool with her tank top and running shorts.

This didn't stop Sonic at all, because he dived in right after her.

When Amy came up for air she screamed out loud upon seeing Sonic swimming up to her under water.

Amy started to laugh uncontrollably and screamed as she tried to run away but it couldn't match the speed that Sonic had even underwater.

She suddenly felt Sonic come under her and when he stood up, she was lifted on his shoulders as if they were ready to play chicken.

Amy held onto Sonic's quills for dear life while screaming,

"SONIC PUT ME DOWN!"

Sonic simply held onto Amy's thighs and began to take a few steps in the pool.

"OH MY GOD! PUT ME DOWN!"

Sonic laughed in response.

"CAN'T YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT I HAVE TO DO?"

"It's already done."

"It is?"

"Yep, I thought the last night should be fun!"

"THIS ISN'T FUN!"

"Are you kidding? This is loads of fun!"

Sonic started to rub Amy's legs up and down while they rested on his shoulders. She squirmed but she couldn't do anything rash or else she would fall or Sonic would fall making her fall.

Sonic took a step further and started rubbing up Amy's legs to the point where he was touching the most delicate inner thigh skin.

"YOU MOLESTER!"

She knocked him hard on the head, not caring if she made him fall. Fortunately for her, he didn't and he chuckled instead.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY! PUT ME DOWN!"

"If I put you down, you have to agree to play a game."

"What game?"

"Agree first.", Sonic said with a sly smirk but Amy couldn't see it.

"Fine! Put me down now."

Sonic slowly submerged himself under water, giving Amy the chance to step from his shoulders. After her feet finally touched the pool ground, she rushed up to the ladder to climb out before Sonic would try anything again.

Amy's clothes were dripping wet and made her feel a whole lot heavier so she finally took off her shorts and her top, squeezed the water off out from them, and the let them hang on the chair Sonic had.

Sonic, not too long after, came out from the pool and his eyes were on Amy the moment he caught sight. She was too busy trying to squeeze out the last bits of water from her shorts when Sonic fully took in her appearance.

She was wearing a white snake skin monokini and her quills were already wet from being in the water so it was waved and dripped on the floor.

Amy had turned around squeezing her hair out, and caught Sonic looking very intently at her.

"AH! YOU FREAK!"

"That I am.", he smiled.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. What's the game?"

"Alright, so the game is truth or dare."

"Uhh, hold on! I don't want to play that."

"No choice!"

"Well I don't care! I don't wanna play and if you pick me up again, I'll just let myself fall and it'll be your fault if I get hurt!"

"Who said I would care?", Sonic said.

"His face looked so serious that it almost fooled Amy but when he started to laugh at her facial expression, she started to laugh too.

"Come on Amy just play, it's gonna be fun!"

"Umm no."

"I'll tell you what…if you play and you complete all of your truths and dares, I'll give you my paycheck."

Amy looked at Sonic with an expression that made it quite clear that she was suspicious.

"Are you serious?"

"Well of course you have to put yours up too!"

"NUH UH! NEVERMIND!"

"Alright, how about I give you this week's and last week's and you just have to put up this week's."

"But I don't even want to play!"

"You can take it or leave it."

When Amy just looked at him, Sonic started to count down.

"5"

_Sonic has something up his sleeve..._

"4"

_But what if I give him something hard enough where he quits?_

"3"

_That is a lot of money I could win and it's more than he would win…_

"2"

_It can't be too extreme right? I'll just pick truth…_

"1"

"ALRIGHT! I'll play."

"Sweet! Now let me get your paper so I know you won't just run off."

Amy looked at Sonic questioningly but handed over her paper nevertheless.

"Let me just get something else."

Amy watched as Sonic walked all the way to the back end of the room and ruffled through his duffle bag.

He came back with a small black device in his hand.

"This is a fingerprint scanner. It detects pulse and body temperature so it's safe to say that it can detect the truth from lies."

"What the hell? Why is this needed and first of all, where the hell did you get something like that?"

"Tails made it for a class project. He was actually in a newspaper for it."

"Why in the world would he let YOU have it?"

"We're really good friends for your information, and I'm just BORROWING it for the occasion."

"So you planned this?"

"Well, yeah. It's about to get serious baby!"

Amy rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Is there any other surprises I should know of?"

"You only get 3 truths and 3 dares."

"WHAT? YOU'RE MAKING THIS UP!"

"Every game needs rules. What? You thought you could just pick truth all the time and win? I wasn't born yesterday."

"I change my mind!"

"Well, you're going to have to try and get your paper back then."

Amy dashed off to Sonic's duffle bag but as quick as she took 3 steps, Sonic got to her and lifted her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Fuck you Hedgehog!"

Sonic laughed while he carried her back to where they were standing before.

"Care to try again?"

Amy did the (-_-) face.

"You're giving me no choice so let's just play this stupid game and I'LL go first! Truth or Dare Sonic?"

"Dare!"

_Really now? I expected this anyway._

"I dare you…to lick this floor 3 times!"

Sonic looked at Amy with a disgusted face.

"You do realize I could catch something serious right?"

"This is YOUR idea. It shouldn't bother you anyway since it'll be added to the collection of diseases you probably have already."

"Haha, you're so funny Amy!"

"Drop the sarcasm, time's wasting!", Amy taunted.

"But the feet and everything else…"

"Quit?"

"Not at all baby."

"So go ahead then!"

Sonic got down on his hands and knees. He placed his face low to the tiled floor.

Amy started to giggle as Sonic took his sweet time, contemplating how he would go through with the dare.

When Sonic would put his face close enough to the floor to lick it, he would pull his head back up and repeat the cycle.

"Tick-Tock!", Amy teased.

Sonic slowly turned his head towards Amy and stuck his middle finger up at her.

She couldn't help but laugh so hard that she was holding her stomach.

Finally, she watched as Sonic licked the floor three times consecutively.

He looked completely disgusted and actually gagged once or twice.

Amy burst into a fit of laughter and almost started to cry because of it. Sonic stood up and looked at her with the (-_-) face.

"Truth or Dare Amy."

"Wait, wait, I gotta laugh some more!"

The expression Sonic gave her, made her laugh even more.

"Ok! Ok! I'm ready…Truth."

Amy had calmed down but still giggled randomly thinking about why she was laughing in the first place.

"Have you, Amy Rose, ever been attracted to me?"

_WHOAAA! THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE!_

"No!"

"Oh wait a minute there! Put your finger on the scanner. If it turns red, you're lying and if it turns blue then you're telling the truth."

"I already said no."

"We'll just see about that then right? May I have your finger?"

_Can't I just trick this thing!_

**_*BA-THUMP BA-THUMP*_**

"Have you, Amy Rose, ever been attracted to me?"

_***Ba- THUMP BA-THUMP***_

"Taking a little long there Ms. Rose."

"I said no."

The scanner immediately turned an orange color and then fiery red.

Sonic smiled brightly.

"That thing is broken!"

"It's not babe."

"How would you know? It's not even patented or anything so it's prone to malfunctioning."

It was Sonic's turn now to laugh but he didn't laugh as hard as Amy did.

"Ok, so let's just say its 'broken', why don't you say yes and we'll see what happens hmm?"

_If I refuse, it'll just look suspicious…_

**_*BA- THUMP BA-THUMP*_**

"Fine."

"Have you, Amy Rose, ever been attracted to me?"

_***BA- THUMP BA-THUMP***_

"Yes."

The scanner turned a lavender color and then deep blue. This made Sonic laugh once again.

"What's so funny? I told you it was broken."

"And I told you it's not. I would ask you to tell the truth but I believe the truth has already been revealed."

"BUT!-"

"It's your turn!"

"I don't care, that thing is broken but anyway Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

_Is this a strategy?_

_I need to get him away from me before he tries anything…_

"I dare you to skinny dip right now all by yourself and stay there in the pool until I say you can come out!"

When Sonic looked like he was going to take off his trunks right then Amy yelled out.

"NO! TAKE IT OFF IN THE POOL AND THROW IT OUT!"

Sonic simply shrugged, jumped in the pool, took of his shorts and threw them near Amy.

Amy then picked them up and hung them on the chair.

"My turn?" Sonic said, moving around in the pool.

Amy nodded.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"So go get the scanner and put your finger on it."

Amy grudgingly did as she was told.

"Were you lying about not being attracted to me?"

_FUCK!_

**_*BA- THUMP BA- THUMP*_**

"No I was not!"

Both Amy and Sonic watched as the scanner turned red.

"Try again!"

_***BA- THUMP BA- THUMP***_

"I WAS NOT LYING!"

The scanner turned an even brighter red.

"This is ridiculous!"

Sonic started to laugh as he started to glide through the pool.

"You know the drill, just say yes for the sake of its 'broken' and we can move on."

"It IS broken! But ok sure, yes I was lying."

The scanner turned a bright blue.

Sonic smiled.

"It's your turn."

Amy looked as if she wanted to throw the device in the water but for the sake of Tails, she thought against it.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

Amy saw that Sonic looked as if he was going to climb out of the pool.

"Umm no, I didn't say you could come out!"

"Fine, bring the thing here then."

Amy crouched down with the scanner in her hands as Sonic swam over to her edge to put his finger on it.

"Where you jealous when Shadow won me a prize at the fair?"

Sonic immediately scoffed.

"You're still on that babe? Do I cross your mind that much?"

Amy had the (-_-) face.

"Answer the question."

"Of course not! Why would I be?"

Amy watched as the scanner turned into light orange and then into a mix of orange and red.

"Hmm, seems like that isn't entirely truthful."

"Well the thing is 'broken' isn't it?"

_SHIT! Touché _

"Well then do what you told me to do! Say the opposite!"

"Yes, I was jealous Amy."

Both Sonic and Amy watched as the scanner turn a light purple an then a deep purple that almost looked blue.

_So he WAS jealous…_

"Looks like it's my turn! Truth or Dare baby?"

"Don't you mean Amy?"

"Come on, you let me get away with it a few times already.", Sonic said with a wink.

"Ugh, just dare me!"

Sonic smirked suggestively.

O_h no..._

"I dare you to come in here with me."

_HE'S NAKED! _

"Nope!"

"You quit then? Just say the word!"

_Ugh! If I quit, he'll just wear that stupid smile and get my paycheck, MY PAYCHECK! _

_I WORKED FOR IT! _

_BUT HE'S NAKED! …WAIT A MINUTE! I CAN JUST GIVE HIM THE SHORTS!_

"I'll come in but you could put your shorts on now!"

Amy threw Sonic back his shorts which she saw he put on and then Amy watched in shock as he took them back off again and threw them to the side.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"It was better without them anyway."

Amy just looked at him in pure horror.

"5"

_NO DON'T COUNT DOWN!_

"4,3"

_Even if he wins I still have to look at him like that and lord knows what he'll do!_

"2"

Amy ran to the opposite end of the pool and jumped in. Sonic smirked proudly.

"You're harassing me, I just thought you should know.", Amy said from her end.

"But I didn't even touch you.", Sonic replied from his end.

"You're touching me with your mind, I think that's enough."

Sonic laughed.

"It's your turn Ames."

"Alright, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"That's your last dare you know."

"I know babe."

"I dare you to stay right there for the remainder of the game."

Sonic raised an eyebrow but stayed put while Amy smiled like she just won the Olympics.

"Good move, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"That's your last truth you know.", Sonic said mimicking Amy.

"I know babe.", Amy replied mimicking Sonic.

"Oh yes, that's what I like to hear!"

"Ask your question!"

"Well you have to go get the scanner since I can't move."

Amy swam over to the edge where she had left it. Then she put her finger on the device.

"Ok Ames, do you secretly check me out when I'm not looking?

_***BA- THUMP BA- THUMP***_

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? NO!"

The color the scanner turned was unmistakable as it turned a bright red that even Sonic could see from his end.

Sonic laughed.

"Let me guess, it's broken?"

"We already know this! Let's just move on! TRUTH OR DARE JACKASS!"

"Whoa someone's in a rush over there! Remember I can only do truth now so you have to come over here."

"No, I'll just throw it and you catch it!"

"You're not scared to break it?"

"I'm prepared."

Amy threw the device in Sonic's direction and fortunately for her he caught it.

"You're pretty lucky.", he said.

"Yes I know…time for your question."

Sonic put his finger on the scanner.

_This question has been eating away at me…I have to know…_

_NO YOU DON'T HAVE TO! IT'S BETTER LEFT UNSAID!_

_This is my chance to see if it's true because I know this scanner thing works..._

_LEAVE THINGS THE WAY THEY ARE AMY!_

_But I have to know! I'll never have this opportunity again..._

_DON'T RUIN THIS AMY! IT DOESN'T MATTER!_

_I just need to know…_

"Sonic, did you truly like me the way you said you did?"

Sonic immediately looked more serious.

"Yes, I did."

The scanner turned a deep blue that both Amy and Sonic were able to see.

"So do you think it's still broken?", she asked.

"Well, it seems to be working all of a sudden.", he replied.

"O-Ok it's my turn right? Dare me!"

Sonic smirked.

"I dare you to come over here and hug me."

_NO!_

"You're kidding me right? You're naked! This is definitely harassment!"

Sonic laughed.

"Is everything always harassment when it's coming from me?", he asked.

"I don't make it that way, you do!"

"Come a little closer Amy."

"You're such a molester."

Despite what Amy was saying, her body was moving closer to Sonic's end of the pool.

"Like I didn't know that one was coming."

"Of course you damn well knew it was coming because it's the truth!"

"Just a little bit more babe."

"Stop calling me babe!"

Amy waddled forward a little more.

"You know you can't quit now after coming so far."

_UGH! I DID COME FAR BUT THIS IS JUST PUSHING THE LIMIT! _

_Maybe I could just close my eyes and forget anything I feel._

_Yup that sounds like a plan! I just won't look anywhere. _

The closer Amy got, the slower she progressed forward and then suddenly she stopped.

"B-but why can't you put on your trunks?"

"Ehh, I don't feel like it!", Sonic said simply.

"This is really a form of harassment I'm not kidding."

"You don't have to do it. I'm not forcing you."

"I refuse to let you have the paycheck I worked for while you sat your ass down!"

Sonic sighed.

"Will it make you feel better if I put the trunks on?"

"OH MY GOD! YES THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO SAY ALL THIS TIME!"

"Alright.", Sonic laughed.

_WEIRDO!_

Sonic climbed out the pool and Amy immediately turned herself around and shut her eyes.

Her ears twitched at the sound of a quiet splash.

"It's ok to look now."

Amy turned around with one slightly opened eye and saw that Sonic had, indeed, put his trunks on.

_WHAT A RELIEF! _

_But he did that so easily. What is he up to?_

"I believe you still have a dare to do." Sonic said with a smirk on his face.

Amy propelled herself forward, putting her hands around Sonic's body while trying to keep her body as far away as possible.

Sonic seemed to find this comical at first but then he decided to work some magic.

* * *

><p>Sonic wrapped his own arms around her, pulling her into him.<p>

_Not the scent again…_

_SHOULDN'T IT HAVE WASHED OFF IN THE WATER OR SOMETHING?_

Sonic noticed that Amy finally relaxed and rested her head on his body.

"Ames, do you ever think of that night?"

Amy's eyes went wide.

_That night?_

"What night?"

"The last time we were here in the pool."

_That night..._

"I-I haven't forgotten it if that's what you mean."

"I actually think about it a lot."

Amy's eyes went even wider but Sonic couldn't see it.

"You do?"

"Yeah, but I don't only think about that. I think about the first night I ever met you when you hated my guts."

Amy giggled lightly into his chest.

"I remember the freshman dance too. I remember almost all the fights we had and I remember the one that led to us being in here."

Amy blushed.

"I remember when I visited you at the hospital with yellow tulips and you told me to go."

_He remembers the flowers and everything…_

_DON'T LISTEN AMY! MAKE THIS END!_

"Sonic, you remember a lot."

"I know."

"So then why?"

"Because...I care about you alot Amy...I like you."

_STOP LISTENING AMY! _

_END THIS NOW!_

Amy was a stone, still and mute.

"And Amy, I know you felt a type of way about me too at some point. You and I both know the scanner isn't broken."

**_*BA- THUMP BA-THUMP*_**

"Your heart is literally punching my chest."

In truth, Amy had been so shocked about everything that was happening. The sudden mention of her feelings for Sonic sent her into a panic.

_HE KNOWS IT'S NOT BROKEN!_

_HE DIDN'T FALL FOR IT!_

_HE KNEW ALL THIS TIME!_

_HE KNOWS HOW I FEEL!_

"It's alright, you don't have to say anything. Better yet, actions speak louder than words."

_***BA- THUMP BA- THUMP***_

As if they weren't close enough, Sonic pulled Amy even more towards him and lifted her chin to look at him.

_***BA- THUMP BA-THUMP***_

Looking at her face, Sonic realized how shocked and unsure she looked. He caressed her cheeks and then ran his thumb along her bottom lip.

He brought his face closer to Amy and soon enough, their lips met perfectly.

First they shared small kisses until Amy decided to involve her tongue in the action.

Sonic, being rather skilled, almost immediately shared his own tongue with her and created a comfortable rhythm.

Sonic started rubbing on the sides of Amy's body and occasionally rested his hands just above her butt.

The passion started to grow.

Amy entangled her hands in Sonic's quills, pulling him deeper into her and tasting more of him. She pressed her body against him, rubbing herself on his chiseled muscles and feeling just how aroused he was.

Amy moaned so deliciously into Sonic's mouth and breathed heavily into their wet kisses.

_I NEED HIM!_

"Sonic, I-I haven't felt these types of feelings for a while."

Sonic started to kiss and suck on her neck. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I-I wanted to deny it all this time b-but I feel like they're real a-and…I think you know what I'm trying to say."

"I do."

Sonic captured Amy's swollen lips, biting ever so lightly as he let go.

"I do share the same type of feeling that you do Sonic."

In response, Sonic kissed Amy even more passionately. However, she stopped it first.

"S-So does this mean…w-we're gonna try to be together?", Amy asked quietly.

Her chest rose and fell and in the awkward moment, all she did was lick her puffy lips.

"Amy…"

"What? What is it?"

"…"

"Why are you being silent? What's wrong?"

"Amy...I can't."

"W-What do you mean you can't?"

"I like you believe me but I'm just not ready for anything serious."

"Are you joking?"

Sonic had now let go and backed himself in a corner like a shy puppy.

_No..._

_NO!_

"SO WHAT AM I? YOUR QUICK FIX?"

"No! It's nothing like that Amy!"

"YOU EXPECT ME TO ACCEPT THIS? YOU COME TO ME, FUCK WITH ME WHEN YOU WANT, AND THEN GO TO OTHERS WHEN YOU PLEASE AND IT'S ALL OK BECAUSE YOU'RE SINGLE? THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT?"

"Amy, I'm not saying that's what I want."

"SO WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT SONIC?"

"I just don't want a serious relationship right now."

"NOT EVER RIGHT? BECAUSE YOU ENJOY BEING THE PLAYER THAT YOU ARE! I WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU! IT'S JUST THAT I'M ALWAYS SO STUPID! I ALLOW YOU TO CONTINUE PLAYING WITH ME!"

By now tears were already falling down Amy's face and when Sonic went to wipe them away, she not only slapped his hand away but also slapped him in the face.

"FUCK YOU SONIC! YOU'VE REALLY DONE IT THIS TIME! WE'RE NEVER GOING TO BE FRIENDS EITHER! I CAN'T TAKE THIS FROM YOU ANYMORE! I'M DONE! GRADUATE AND JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! DON'T TEXT ME! DON'T TALK TO ME! DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME!"

With that, Amy clumsily climbed out of the pool and wiped herself with her towel quickly but it wasn't quick enough because Sonic had caught her by the arm.

"Amy! You mean to tell me you don't believe those things I said before?"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER NOW! DON'T KEEP ME ON A STRING WHERE YOU CAN USE ME WHEN YOU WANT AND THEN DISPOSE OF ME LATER!"

Amy was now putting on her shorts and her shirt.

"I never wanted to dispose you! You're special ok! You're not like other girls! I don't treat you how I treat them! I don't know how else to change your mind!"

"You're disgusting Sonic! Listen to yourself! Why treat girls like that at all? I HATE YOU!"

"Please Amy, this is just a confusing time for me and I'm just doing all the wrong things lately and-"

"NO! I HEARD IT ALL BEFORE!"

"AMY PLEASE LISTEN! I want to sort my life out first. I'm just not…ready enough for a real relationship!"

"AND YOU THINK I AM? DON'T YOU THINK I WANT TO GET A GRIP ON MY OWN LIFE? NO, BECAUSE IT'S ALL ABOUT SONIC AND HOW SCARED HE IS OF A LITTLE COMMITMENT!"

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Amy knew she was spewing hurtful words out of anger but she didn't stop and she didn't care.

"I WAS READY TO TRY WITH YOU SONIC! YOU WERE SPECIAL TO ME! I NEVER PUT UP WITH SO MUCH SHIT FROM SOMEONE IN MY WHOLE LIFE SINCE DEAN AND YET I STILL DEVELOPED FEELINGS FOR YOU! I KNEW IT WAS A RISK! I KNEW I COULDN'T BARE ANOTHER HEARTBREAK BUT I STILL CONTINUED! AND GUESS WHAT? IT OFFICIALLY ENDED TERRIBLY! CONGRATULATIONS SONIC! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THIS!"

Sonic didn't say a word, he just watched Amy yell at him.

"AND NEWS FLASH, HER DEATH HAPPENED YEARS AGO! WE ALL GO THROUGH FEAR OF THE UNKNOWN, YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE! EVERYONE WON'T END UP LIKE HER! BUT YOU JUST ENJOY THIS LIFE OF YOURS TOO MUCH TO SEE IT!"

Sonic simply let Amy storm away. She slammed the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>EXPLOSIVE! So much for fun right? XD<strong>

**Alright I have a question for you guys, What would you do for a 21st birthday? **

**I need some ideas because something like that will be included in future chapters so review and tell me please?**

**Thank you in advance =)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note- Thank you to all of the reviewers, readers too!**

**Thank you all for your input! I'll try my best to put them all together somehow!**

**This chapter style is similar to chapter 2 where it's completely Amy's point of view. **

**With that said, I hope you all ENJOY! =)**

* * *

><p><em>Sonic graduated not too long after THAT incident. <em>

_He really didn't text me, talk to me, or look at me. The last time I spoke to him was that night. _

_Those last days of school where we would see each other, we both acted like we didn't. If the group was going somewhere, I would make an excuse as to why I couldn't go._

_Soon Blaze and Cream started to notice everything and they confirmed something was up when we were walking to the cafeteria one day and we met Sonic at the door. They both said hi to him and he returned the greeting but when it came to me, I just walked inside and he kept walking out the door. _

_I told them exactly what happened between us. I told them how we played truth or dare in the pool and how we made out for the second time. I told them how he told me he liked me and how I finally told him I felt the same. It was very embarrassing to tell them that I asked him if we were going to be together and that he said no. I felt soo…rejected._

_I cried __for maybe the whole week when I thought Blaze and Cream were in a deep enough sleep. _All of the bad things in my life that Sonic's presence seemed to suppress, resurfaced once his presence, body and soul, was gone._ __ I didn't find enjoyment in many things anymore. I hated seeing him around, especially with a smile on his face and girls under his arms because it ripped my heart into even more pieces. __Once or twice I had to escape to the bathroom because I couldn't stop the tears from falling._

_I should have seen this all coming…_

_Sometimes I thought I would never get the chance to heal but…this was my fault._

_From the time Sonic came up to me, I knew about his type of character. I already had it in my mind that he was no good. I KNEW THIS! I admit, I treated him harsher than anybody else in my life but that was my reflex. I never wanted to get hurt again…I still think no one understood what it was like to deal with what I had to deal with. The short therapy I had, helped for the moment but it never took the memories away… _

_But Sonic…he knew pain, maybe not the same pain but the pain seemed equivalent. We could see eye to eye on that._

* * *

><p><em>The first night I worked with Sonic, yes, I was appalled at his behavior but I would be lying if I said I didn't find it comical.<em>

_To tell you the truth, I never had a guy, let alone a friend, use such tactics to apologize to me. It was intriguing, and then he followed me out the door. I wasn't used to that persistence. In fact, it was usually the other way around. When I was with Dean, I would be the one trying all the time. Perhaps this was one of the reasons why I couldn't hate Sonic the way I planned from the start. He was too interesting of a person…_

_Following nights just made me even more curious about him. I remember when I fell asleep trying to stamp letters and he finished the job for me. That was honestly the first night I was surprised by him because it was completely out of his character in my book. I did start to think that he just wanted to get outta there as bad as I did but of course that was my reflex again. At the very back of my mind I considered that he must have cared to some extent but of course I didn't want to jump to conclusions. _

_I could never forget that dance either. I tried to act repulsed and just have fun the whole night with Cream but really I couldn't take my eyes off of Sonic. Almost every moment that night my mind was on him. He was everywhere and when I didn't see him, I wondered where he was. I was "avoiding" him. _

_And then when he danced behind me, I didn't "avoid" him. __I found myself dancing along with him.__ It was surprising and…sexy. I suppose this was a warning...a warning that I couldn't resist him. There was never a moment when we were offbeat or unsure of each other's direction and I never felt to at ease. __I also suppose this was the night that sealed the deal for being physically attracted to him._

_When the slow song came on I admit that I looked for him but I convinced myself that I was looking for him because I knew no other guy to dance with. Then I found him with that slut Lexy and it actually hurt. I know it shouldn't have but it felt like I was being played all over again but in that moment, I didn't consider the fact that he was never mine to begin with. I just knew after that, that I was falling too fast. _

_The next time I saw the slut was in the weight room and I guess I overreacted. Of course, I was influenced by my raging feminine hormones but I would have been that angry even in my normal state. _

_Weeks after, our relationship or whatever the hell it was that we had went downhill. I just couldn't stop being angry at him and he actually stopped messing with me. Sometimes he even went toe to toe with me and that just made me angrier because...I didn't like it. As selfish as it was, I didn't want him to get angry with me. I wanted him to keep coming back._

_He pushed me to the edge that last night when he mentioned my mom in such and angry tone. He had no idea but then again neither did I. That was the first night Sonic let me in. It was the first night I viewed him in a different light. I felt important to him and I trusted him. I wanted to know more about him and I wanted to be there for him. __Who knew that would result in making out and dry humping._

_I remember my mind was shouting NO! It just wouldn't stop! I knew I shouldn't have gone so far but dammit it just felt so good! I was never used to that kind of sexuality and Sonic had me twirled around his finger. He did everything so right that I honestly think I wouldn't have stopped. I wonder how far we would have went if he didn't stop it himself. I suppose this was the second warning that I couldn't resist him._

_Then I remember when he came to the hospital to visit me after..._

_We hadn't talked about the whole pool situation until that day. In the end, he said he wanted to just be friends and in my mind it was a rejection. Not only was it a rejection, but it was a way of saying, "I used you and now I'm going to continue my player ways." So, I ordered him away. That was the reflex._

_Then he just HAD to be my adviser again the next semester. I vowed to retain my bad attitude and push him as far away as possible. However in just the first night of work, he quickly changed my mind when he shared yet another piece of his past with me. _

_He told me about his one and only girlfriend who died. He believed it was because of him. Of course, after hearing the story, I didn't blame him at all but it touched me yet again because I felt the same way about mom. Yet again, we could relate when I never thought we could. Not only that, but he reached that place inside me that cared for him. From that night we decided to be "friends"..._

_The night he took the whole group to Mephiles' house party, things were just a little too wild. I never went to a party like that ever again._

_It irritated me when Sonic went off with other girls in front of my face. It's like he had no problem with doing that and I didn't want to get angry because the new "friend" thing was actually working out and I had come to enjoy his company. _

_I was really the only loner, drinking and traveling around the house but that's how I met my bestest friend Shadow. Who would of thought we would actually become really good friends. We talk everyday now and hang out whenever we're not busy. He really is the reason why I coped so well over the years._

_But anyway, back to the past...Me and Sonic's new found friendship went down the drain, AGAIN, when he missed work and I caught him with Lexy. I only saw red. I hadn't been that pissed off in a while. It hurt even more that time because I actually came to terms with myself that I started to like him. Better yet, I knew all along. It was just a matter of when I was going to give up the fight. I wanted to protect my feelings but I was a crappy defender. _

_I still had the notion that we weren't speaking then next time we had work because he said about ten words and then ran off to the field. It probably looked like I didn't mind but it bugged me that he wasn't saying much to me. It wasn't like him and unlike the first semester when this happened, we actually became even closer friends. I felt like maybe I really pushed him away this time and I didn't like it. _

_Then I got the call..._

_I honestly never felt so hopeless. It was such a sickening feeling that I can't even explain it._

_Just when I thought I was alone, the one person I least expected to come to my side was right there. His embrace was perfect, his touch was perfect, his body was perfect. It was all the comfort I needed and when he sang…it was more than perfect._

_ I never forgot that song, "Unchained Melody", his mother's favorite song. I have it on my mp3 and remember that night every single time I hear it..._

_After that night, I fought SOOO MUCH in my head to tell myself that nothing had changed. Even when Cream and Blaze thought he had, I didn't believe nor did I want to believe it. __My reflex was kicking in again but d__eep down…I believed it._

_When we talked in the garden and he told me about the song and what it meant for him, I couldn't help but feel…special…and thankful. I knew that moment was something that would be engraved in my mind because it was a moment when I felt for Sonic what I never felt for anyone else. _

_That weekend we all went to the fair together and overall it really was fun but more than half of the time I was pissed because fucking Lexy was there and took Sonic away. I had fun with Shadow in the meantime though and that was probably one of the times when we actually started to build a friendly relationship. _

_When Sonic asked about him, I lashed out as usual. Actually, it was my reflex. I had the thought that maybe, just maybe, Sonic was jealous for once and he could have only been jealous if he cared. However, I didn't allow myself to think along those lines so I got mad instead. That turned into a fight between me and Lexy for some reason and I remember just wanting to finally slap the shit out of her! I just wanted her to hit me first but it never came because Sonic held her back from doing so. That didn't surprise me but the fact that he dismissed and embarrassed her in front of everyone because he claimed he couldn't let her hurt me…yeah THAT surprised me._

_He actually gave the little slut the boot!_

_Yet again I had that battle in my mind but battling got sickening and I'm sure I looked like a crazy person in that train of thought. So, I lied and said I was tired just so I could get away. _

_More time had passed and Sonic only got sweeter and sweeter. The more he was around me, the more I let my walls down. The whole "friends" thing had actually worked for a long time. It was like a new record but all records are meant to be broken._

* * *

><p><em>Our last ever night of work was the one night in my life that could never get to leave my mind no matter what I tried. Hypnosis probably couldn't take it away…<em>

_We played that Truth or Dare game with that cursed machine Sonic brought. It exposed everything and I knew it was telling the truth the whole time but I claimed that it was broken. I know that Sonic knew that I knew that it wasn't broken so he probably knew that I was attracted to him and that I secretly checked him out when he wasn't looking. _

_We didn't even finish the game…_

_I had to hug him and from there the game was over._

_He let me know that he remembered everything about our relationship just as well as I did. He told me that he liked me and he cared and he was confident because he knew I liked him too. _

_I panicked. I never planned on ever telling him and I thought all this time he would never realize it but I guess I underestimated him._

_Somehow I think Sonic knew I couldn't deny him. That's why he kissed me and I kissed him right back._

_He was just so good at that sort of thing. It was never weird or awkward. There was always a perfect rhythm and flow, just like our dancing. _

_Despite all of my resolve I'm sure that if we magically saw each other again and he suddenly kissed me, every rational thought would probably go downhill. _

_I don't think clearly in sexual situations so in all of my lovely feelings, I admitted what I had been fighting myself about for months before. Then I got brave and asked the question that really changed it all. _

_"Does this mean we're gonna try to be together?"_

_…He said he wasn't ready for that._

_I heard "NO"...not, "I'm still dealing with my own personal issues."_

_I yelled and hollered after that because I was angry. In the end, I was always angry and the sad part is that he told me before. When I was in the hospital, he told me that same thing. I just didn't learn and it __hurt twice as hard. I didn't understand why he would let things get so far only to tell me he wasn't ready._

_Sonic knew from the start that we would never try to be together and yet he wanted to have whatever kind of relationship it was with me while he fucked just about any girl he wanted. That night I DIDN'T feel special. I felt like I belonged in the same group as the girls he fucked with. I felt played and I hated knowing that I made the same mistake twice. _

_So, I pushed him away for good. What was left for us? The cycle would just continue and he was graduating anyway. It was better to let him go instead of ending up hurt every time but... deciding that hurt even worse because he was the first guy I had such strong feelings for. It may have seemed like I got over it to everyone else but I still do think about it._

_Am I over Sonic?_

_On the surface, I would have to say yes but deep inside...I don't even want to delve deeper. I worked too hard to get over all this just to take steps backwards. _

_I've been getting along very fine without him now. I've been dating and enjoying myself. Him being away for such a long time has not only made me realize the type of person I was but also the type of person he wanted to remain._

_Well on the bright side, I was completely honest and straight forward about everything…SECOND VOICE WOULD BE PROUD! She left years ago though…3 years ago to be exact…_

* * *

><p><em>I'm 21 years old now; I just graduated college with Cream. She and Blaze are still my besties for life.<em>

_Blaze graduated the year before but that didn't change anything. Even in our busy lives, we all still manage to get together on the weekends. _

_Those two helped a great deal in getting my mind off of everything. I had some good times with them._

_Oh! Tails and Cream got together in junior year! It took them long enough! They're really the cutest couple I've ever seen. Sometimes I think nothing could ever go wrong in their relationship. _

_Oh and get this one! Blaze and Silver got together! EVERYONE saw that one coming! _

_Silver actually came up to me one day asking how he should talk to Blaze about becoming official. _

_We grew into a brother sister relationship from then but he never did stop being playful. However through all the fun and games, we know that only I can call him certain things and only he can be the one to tease me the way he does. _

_I don't keep in contact with Rouge much but the last time I heard, her and Knuckles were broken up but knowing those two they're probably together now. _

_Shadow also graduated along with Sonic but he still lived in the apartment so he was always close._

_One random text turned into regular texts which turned into daily conversations. Those daily conversations would turn into weekend visits and sometimes he would just come by the campus to say hello if he was on his way somewhere. _

_Don't get me wrong, he's still a jackass but I learned to love it because he told me the blatant truth all the time. He gave the best and most realistic advice. _

_Cream and Blaze helped too but sometimes I really needed that guy perspective and Shadow was just the right one for the job. _

_I learned so much more about him. His girlfriend, Maria, died from pneumonia and he told me that he and Mephiles were adopted because their birth parents could no longer afford to provide for them. Their adopted parents kicked them out the moment they turned 18. They don't keep in contact._

_Everybody has a past I realized, and sometimes yours might not be as bad as you think…something I learned from the black hedgehog himself._

_He helped me understand the error of my ways sometimes and my lack of understanding in heated situations. It was funny coming from him seeing as how he looks like he's a spawn from hell._

_But even Shadow couldn't ease my mind about relationships._

_Even though I date here and there, I have a legit fear of getting into a serious relationship._

_Thanks Sonic, thanks alot! It's like I caught it from you._

_That's why I put most of my efforts and thoughts into school and studying. It paid off because I graduated as a bio major along with Cream. It was hard and not even the word hard can explain how hard it was but we did it. I already set up myself to go to graduate school to become a pediatrician._

_With all that said, you'd think that I have everything under control. That's partially true. _

_Deep down inside, I believe that the me 3 years ago still exists. I just wait for that moment when it's brought out of me._

_Maybe I really have changed though…who knows? I just know that the one person who threatens to change it all is somewhere in this world and honestly...his name is Sonic the Hedgehog._

* * *

><p><strong>Get ready guys! The finale is next! So fasten your seat belts!<strong>

**I would like the ending to be a surprise for everyone so if you guys have your guesses just keep them locked in the brain... for now XD**

**The finale might be one chapter or 2...I'm not too sure but i do know that I'm going to take my time with it because I want to make sure I do this right!**

**Stay tuned =)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note- Thank you reviewers for your input and ideas, they were all great! I decided to go with the most commonly named thing. **

**Without further delay, ENJOY =)**

* * *

><p>"Blaze are you sure you booked the right rooms and rented the VIP in the club?"<p>

"Amy! Yes, everything is going to be perfect. Cream won't have to worry about anything except having fun!"

"Alright…BUT WAIT! Did you make sure Silver told Tails, Rogue and Knuckles?"

"Oh honey, I did that myself! Who knows what types of things would sidetrack Silver."

"Haha I know what you mean! That's YOUR boyfriend!"

"Unfortunately…haha I'm kidding!"

"BUT WAIT! Everyone knows how they're getting there?"

"AMY! YES! DON'T WORRY! Just make sure you and Cream are ready for 10:00 a.m. tomorrow! That's when we leave."

"Alright. I just like things to be organized you know."

"I can just see your pouting face through the phone. Just relax! Everyone is going to have a great time, especially Cream!"

"Ok, I'm going to pack, make sure I have everything, and then call Cream to make sure she's set too."

"Ok, and don't forget to rest! It's going to be a sleepless night tomorrow and we don't need any crankiness! Do you hear me?"

"Haha loud and clear boss! Call you tomorrow morning!"

"Goodnight love!"

"Night!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blaze<strong>- Morning! Just to ease your mind, it's me, u, Cream, & Silver in one car. Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow & Tails coming in another._

_**Amy**- U just seem to kno me so well huh?_

_**Blaze**- of course I do! I'm gonna get u first so I'll be there in like an hr_

_**Amy**-kk_

Amy sighed before putting her phone down on her small glass dining table.

She now had a place of her own, an apartment to be exact. It was very small but she was only one person so it sufficed.

Paying for it was relatively fair. Her aunt had paid for it initially but it made Amy feel like a freeloader. She decided to get a job in the meantime while she worked towards getting her dream job. She worked at a local diner as a waitress, something she hated deep down inside but stuck with because she wanted to be self-sufficient.

This weekend she had her days off and it was very convenient because it was the same weekend that she and Blaze planned to take Cream to the city for her birthday.

The exact plan was for the girls and guys to drive down for 3 hours to the city, check into the hotel, explore a little while the sun was up, party all night, crash, and then drive back home that Sunday.

Amy made sure to tell Cream what they had planned, besides it wasn't a surprise. However, both Amy and Blaze wanted to make sure that it was alright with Cream.

Of course, there were no objections from her whatsoever, seeing as how she always loved partying from the moment she knew what it was like.

At first Amy and Blaze had only mentioned for Tails and Silver to come along but it was actually Cream's idea to invite Rouge and Knuckles. Apparently, her and Rouge had become better friends than anyone knew. She was also the one to tell Amy that Shadow should come. Amy knew at the time that Cream only suggested it because she knew they were good friends and she would be the only one without a male partner but when she tried to fight it, Cream won in the end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cream<strong>- ;D! Rise and Shine!_

_**Amy**- :P Already risen and shining!_

_**Cream**- Did you eat something?_

_**Amy**- Yeah_

Amy once again put down her phone and finally went to look in her refrigerator and cupboards for something to eat. Since she was pressed for time, she decided on a simple meal of cereal and milk.

She ate at her small kitchen table in silence.

_Why am I more worried and stressed about this whole thing? It's supposed to be fun for all of us!_

_I just hope Cream has a good time. If anything, that's what matters most!_

_I'm just not in the mood I think. Work has been stressing me out lately and I don't know how in the world I'm going to pay for graduate school._

_I probably have to get an even better job if I even hope to help pay for it by next year and that's INCLUDING the help of loans…_

_UGH! I have to look for something better when I get back from this!_

_If Blaze or Cream knew I was worrying this much they would probably yell at me!_

_But, I just can't relax about this…it's my life! Aunty shouldn't be responsible for it anymore._

**_*Buzz-Buzz*_**

Amy was brought out of her thoughts by the vibrations of her cell phone on the glass table top.

She picked it up, put in the unlock code, and saw...

_**" 1 New Message Blaze"**_

_**Blaze-** I'm 5 minutes away! =)_

"Shit!"

Amy quickly washed her dishes, ran down the hallway to her room, picked up her small packed suitcase, her sunglasses, her purse, her keys, and rushed out her door making sure to lock it behind her.

She then rode the elevator down to the ground floor where she greeted the security guard and then walked out of the glass doors. She stood on the sidewalk waiting for Blaze to pull up in her dark blue car.

"I thought she said 5 minutes…"

It was a warm day but it was the beginning of summer after all. Amy waited on the curb wearing a pair of white torn shorts, a pale yellow tank top, a gold watch, gold-toned gladiator sandals, and aviator sunglasses over her eyes.

Amy had also cut her long quills and now wore them in a short, cute bob with her bangs to the side as usual.

She flipped her bangs out of her eyes as she took off her sunglasses and put them behind her ears. She squinted her shining emerald eyes to see if Blaze was coming down the street. To her dismay, no blue car or any car for that matter rolled through.

_Alright, it's a bit too hot for this now…_

Amy started to fan herself with her hand while she took her cellphone out of her pocket with the other. Skillfully with one hand, she started to text Blaze.

_**Amy**- I THOUGHT U SAID 5MINS!_

_**Blaze**- We had to stop (-_-)_

_**Amy**- SILVER?_

_**Blaze**- bingo!_

_**Amy**- wat was it this time?_

_**Blaze**- bathroom (-_-)_

_**Amy**- (-_-)_

_**Blaze**- Alright he's in, NOW it'll be 5 mins_

_**Amy**- I hope soo…_

Sure enough, within 5 minutes the navy blue car that Amy had been eagerly waiting for, came speeding down the street.

Suddenly as it stopped, someone stuck his head out from the window.

"You know, even if you try to put on all this stuff and make up on your face, you're still ugly underneath it all."

"Shut up Silver!"

Amy laughed as she opened the back door and sat down in the car.

"Hello beautiful!"

"Don't lie to her Blaze.", Silver whispered.

However, Amy definitely heard it and he was rewarded with a slap to the head from behind.

"Hey gorgeous!", Amy replied.

"Ready?", she said with her hand on the clutch.

"Yep!"

"OK GIRLFRIENDS LET'S GO!", Silver yelled.

Both Blaze and Amy froze in place and simply stared at the gray hedgehog.

"Wow ok, I'll just look out the window now…"

With that, Blaze and Amy just laughed as Blaze finally pulled off to get Cream.

* * *

><p>"BIRTHDAY GIRL!"<p>

"Well my birthday was like 3 days ago Amy.", Cream said while easing her way into the back seat.

"So what! THIS IS THE CELEBRATION WEEKEND!"

Amy grabbed her friend into a hug.

"WE'RE GONNA PARTY IT UP!", Blaze added to the loudness.

"HELL YEAH GIRLS!"

Cream, Amy, and Blaze all looked at Silver.

"WOW! I can't talk at all can I?"

"Well at least you're smart babe!", Blaze said with a sweet smile.

Then she kissed Silver on the cheek.

Silver rolled his eyes but blushed anyway and decided to look out the window.

The girls continued talking about work and the plans for the evening.

Cream told the girls that she got a job at a middle school as a science tutor while she waited to apply to graduate school.

Blaze didn't have an official job yet but she applied to several different organizations to do office work in hopes of finding something better to do.

Both Cream and Blaze already knew Amy worked as a waitress but she still told them about her plan to save money and pay for graduate school by herself.

"Silver do you wish to share what your plans are?", Blaze asked sweetly.

"Are you sure master?"

Blaze laughed while Amy and Cream giggled in the back.

"Yes, we would like to hear you speak now."

"Well for now, you know I have that grocery store job but in the future I actually want to be an accountant."

"Accountant? Really? Since when?", Amy asked in disbelief.

"Well, I took a few classes in college, I like math, and I would give it a try."

"How ambitious! Good luck!", Cream said with a smile.

"Yeah good luck, you're gonna need it!", Amy said as she punched the seat in front of her.

"Thanks Cream and you' too Ugly!"

"Listen here you-"

"ALRIGHT, WE'RE STOPPING FOR A BATHROOM BREAK! EVERYBODY OUT!"

"Babe, I wanna get these special chips!"

"Silver, we have chips in the car!"

"Ok but these chips are the chips you only see at service stations like this one!"

"WHAT CHIPS?"

"Come with me, I'll show you!"

Silver pulled Blaze into the little store by the gas station.

"Those two are always funny.",Amy said quietly.

"I'm actually going to use the bathroom and call Tails, I'll be right back!", Cream said before walking off to the restrooms.

_Hmm I wonder how the other carpool is going anyway…_

_**Amy**- Where r u guys now?_

_**Shadow**- We're about 1hr away_

_**Amy**- havin fun?_

_**Shadow**- if u call Knux & Rouge arguing and talkin about sex fun then absolutely_

_**Amy**-lol u don't hide that sarcasm do u_

_**Shadow**- never_

_**Amy**- well we stopped for a while_

_**Shadow**- y?_

_**Amy**- bathroom break_

_**Shadow**- so ur textin me in the bathroom while you're on the toilet? Dirty!_

_**Amy**-(-_-) I'm waiting by the car…_

_**Shadow**- mhmm_

_**Amy**- FU_

_**Shadow**- mhmm_

_**Amy**- (-_-)_

_**Shadow**- make that face again and watch wats gonna happen when we get to the city…_

_**Amy**- (-_-)_

_**Shadow**- werd? ok_

_**Amy**- Idk wat that means. And neway, it's not like I'm scared of u_

_**Shadow**- alright_

_**Amy**-leave me alone_

_**Shadow**- u texted me…_

_**Amy**- I hate you_

_**Shadow**- yes_

_**Amy**- BYE!_

"Texting Shadow?"

"Cream! How did you know?"

"Well I just got off the phone with Tails and I asked him how everyone is doing and he said Shadow was texting while Rouge and Knuckles were singing some song. So I saw you texting just now and I just assumed."

"Smart girl."

"Soo…Blaze and Silver didn't come out YET?", Cream asked.

"Nope, but you're not surprised are you?"

"Haha not at all!"

Somewhere off in the distance, Cream and Amy heard loud and distinctive voices.

"SILVER DID YOU HAVE TO BUY ALL THOSE GODDAMN CHIPS AND CANDY?"

"Here they come now.", Amy whispered.

"Blaze you don't understand! This is like limited edition stuff!"

"LIMITED EDITION MY ASS! WE HAD CHIPS!"

"But babe, I just felt like having these.", Silver said with puppy dog eyes.

"Silver…I don't know what to do with you."

"But I know what to do with you!"

_So this is what it looks like when they're romantic…_

_Cute..._

Amy and Cream watched intently like little mischievous children as Silver held Blaze by the waist and pulled her close to him. He looked as if he was whispering something into her ear and it made Blaze giggle.

"MY EYES!", Amy and Cream yelled.

Blaze and Silver both looked in their direction with with surprise written all over their faces. Obviously they had no idea that they were being watched.

"Still in grade school are we?", Blaze managed to say with a smile.

"Don't make me sing the song!", Amy warned.

"LA LA LA I'M NOT LISTENING!", Blaze yelled.

Cream and Amy laughed as they got back into the car while Blaze and Silver followed.

"Alright next stop, THE CITY!"

Blaze zoomed off and drove for another hour to the hotel.

* * *

><p>"CREAM! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUN!"<p>

Rouge stepped out of a silver car and ran over to Cream who had just stepped out of Blaze's car. She smothered in a hug and all she could see was boobs.

"Thank you Rouge!"

"We're gonna have fun girl you already know!"

"Of course we will!"

Rouge ran over to Blaze and Amy who were unloading the trunk.

"BLAZE! AMY! You two just get sexier every time I see you!"

Amy laughed.

"We weren't before?"

"Well…it's a compliment nevertheless hun!"

Knowing Rouge and how she could be, Amy just accepted her hug and smiled.

"What the FUCK took you guys so long?", Knuckled suddenly asked.

"Ask Silver…", Blaze said simply.

She and the rest of the girls moved to help bring the bags into the hotel lobby.

Knuckles turned and glared at the grey hedgehog.

"Silver?"

"Well…I was hungry so umm we had to stop."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, not a big deal right?"

Silver tried to laugh it off. Knuckles, however, continued to glare.

"Whatever we're here now so help us bring the girls' stuff up. Shadow's ass already hauled his shit and took it to our room and Tails went with him."

"Whoa! So it's boys and girls separately?"

"Uhh didn't someone tell you?"

"NO! I thought we were going to room with our girls!"

"Where would that leave Amy and Shadow?"

"Oh right…about that…I don't know if I should tell her."

"It's your call man."

"I didn't even tell Blaze."

"With good reason! All hell will break loose!"

Silver sighed while picking up a bag.

Knuckles gave Silver's shoulder a playful squeeze.

"Just let everyone have a good time! I bet nothing will even happen!"

"Nothing better not."

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD! THIS ROOM IS BEAUTIFUL!"<p>

Cream immediately went on a bed and dived on it.

"IT'S SO SOFT!"

Rouge, Blaze, and Amy followed Cream and squealed like little girls.

"One day this is going be my life every day.", Rogue said confidently.

"Not before it's mine!", Blaze said teasingly.

Rogue picked up her pillow and wacked Blaze with it.

Blaze then picked up her own and hit Rouge.

When Rouge tried to hit her again, Amy came out of nowhere with her own pillow and hit Rouge on the head.

Then Cream got involved and hit Amy on the butt.

The girls were officially in a pillow fight and they would have continued if it weren't for Tails, who walked into the room.

"So you girls are at it already?"

"Well, Blaze started it!", Rouge pointed.

"No YOU did!" Blaze said pointing back.

Tails only smiled and shook his head. He walked over and sat on the bed the Cream was on.

"What are we doing now? Better yet, what do you want to do Cream?", Amy asked.

"Hmm…", Cream mumbled in thought.

Tails scooted over to her and put his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

_Some people have all the luck..._

"Well how about we go sightseeing and have lunch somewhere?"

"You want it you got it! Shoo Tails! I want to change.", Rouge said hopping off the bed.

"Alright I'm out!"

Tails kissed Cream quickly on the lips before jogging out the door and shutting it.

"Change? FOR WHAT!", Blaze yelled.

"Well Cream wants to do something right?"

"But you're dressed already.", Amy added.

"Hun, I have so many outfits packed I can afford to change every 2 hours! Now do you girls want to see me nude or will you excuse yourselves? I don't mind if you girls want to stay!"

"Umm, we'll leave!", Cream said as she pulled Amy and Blaze up and out the door.

"So where are we going?", Amy asked.

"To bother the guys of course!", Cream said happily.

"Umm-"

Amy was interrupted when Cream opened the door to the boys' room down the hall.

"GIRLFRIENDS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Blaze had the (-_-) face.

"You're not going to stop saying that are you?"

"Nah, it kinda stuck."

"Weren't you guys just in your room?", Tails asked.

"Well, Rouge said she's getting dressed and I think we'd rather not watch her.", Cream replied.

"YOU guys might not but I certainly would! I'll be back."

Knuckles walked casually out the door and everyone knew where he was heading too.

"Hey Shadow, I didn't get to see you yet!", Cream said suddenly.

"Hey Cream, happy belated birthday by the way. Thank you for inviting me."

"No problem!", Cream smiled.

"Shadow, what a joy to see you out with us.", Blaze said.

"Hello Blaze.", Shadow simply replied.

Cream knew something was a bit off. Amy was still standing near the door and had not said a word since she came in. In fact, she was glaring up a storm at Shadow. She didn't notice until it finally got quiet and Shadow finally looked back at her.

"Hn, I'm not scared of you."

"I believe you already told me that. Is that why you refuse to come closer?"

Amy watched as that dark smirk appeared.

"Well, what are you going to do huh?"

It happened so quickly. One moment, Shadow was calmly sitting on the bed and Amy was standing her ground at the door and the next Amy screamed as Shadow hopped off the bed.

"He ran after her.", Tails informed everyone.

"He's fast!", Cream had a look of shock on her face.

"What the hell happened?", Blaze asked.

"Well he said something about how she tried him.", Tails said with a shrug.

"Pshh what else is new! It's hard deciding who I'm rooting for but...WHO AM I KIDDING, GET HER SHADS!", Silver yelled.

* * *

><p>"SHADOW, LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T WANT TO RUN IN THIS PLACE!"<p>

"THEN STOP!"

"I WON'T!"

Amy was now running up flights of stairs with Shadow speeding up behind her.

"WE'RE ADULTS STOP CHASING ME!"

Amy started to get tired as she ran up more flights and very soon she gave up and twisted her body around to sit on the stairs.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! What are you *huff* gonna do?"

"I don't think I have to do anything anymore. Karma did it for me."

"What?"

"Stand up."

Amy stood up and looked at Shadow questioningly.

"Look at the stairs."

Amy looked on the stairs to see gum residue and then she put one and two together.

Amy did the (-_-) face.

"Well don't look at me…"

"Fuck you!", Amy said before storming away to the room.

Shadow followed her the whole way wordlessly.

"I can get it out for you…if you want."

Amy turned around fiercely and looked Shadow in the eyes with a scowl on her face.

"OF COURSE I WANT YOU TO! YOU DID IT!"

"Technically YOU did it but just give it to me when you take them off."

She simply hmph-ed and went into the room. She didn't forget to slam the door.

_Stupid dark pompous jackass jerkface bitch bastards can be so annoying!_

_X_

* * *

><p>"Lunch was fun and all but it's time to get the real party started!", Rouge said throwing her purse back on her bed.<p>

"Shadow is funnier than I thought!", Cream laughed.

"Him, Silver, and Knuckles together are hilarious!"

Amy started to laugh remembering how they were arguing and acting foolish during lunch and sight-seeing.

"Well girls, let the dressing begin! The sun's almost down! Cream go shower first!", Rouge scolded.

"Alright, alright!"

Cream quickly carried her towel to the bathroom and closed the door.

"So, what are YOU guys gonna wear?", Rouge asked Amy and Blaze.

They both went over to their bags and took out what they planned to wear for the night.

"Hmm…Blaze instead of this big top, did you pack something tighter?"

"Well I have this dress but-"

"Let's see it then hun!"

Blaze reluctantly pulled out the dress she was talking about and both Rouge and Amy had wide eyes.

"That's PERFECT! Wear that for sure! Now Amy, those leggings look good but that blazer and under top has to go! It looks like you're going to a job interview!"

Amy scoffed but still watched Rouge with interest.

"I packed something that will work with this. Now it might be too big but u can adjust it so don't panic. Do you have red shoes?"

"Well I packed red pumps for-"

"GREAT! Now just trust me and don't freak out when I show you."

_I already feel afraid..._

Rouge came back with just a sparkly, fully studded red bra in her hands.

"Ok, what does a colorful bra have to do with anything?"

"You'll wear this under the blazer of course!"

"WHAT?"

"YOU'LL LOOK FINE!"

Rouge quickly grabbed the under top and locked it away in her suitcase.

"You can have it back after tonight."

"But-"

"Nope! You guys are going to look sexy tonight so embrace it! I trust my little Cream picked something perfect without my help."

Amy rolled her eyes and went over to put everyone's makeup on the dresser and plug in the flat iron and curling iron.

Soon all of the girls had taken their showers and got dressed.

Rouge wore a short, black tight dress. The neckline dipped very low, reaching the top of her belly button and of course it exposed a significant amount of cleavage. It was simple and shimmery so she wore extravagant black heels with silver spikes. She ran the flat iron through her outgrown waist length, white hair until it was pin straight.

Blaze also wore a short tight dress but hers was much less revealing. It was cobalt blue and was one shouldered. She wore purple glittered pumps and a long silver chain with a cluster of different gems. She curled her longer hair away from her face and flipped her bangs.

Amy wore her tight black leggings with just the sparkly red bra and the tight black blazer over it. She wore the red pumps she brought with her and quickly fixed her her quills and bangs into a bob with the curling iron.

Cream wore a pair of tight short shorts that were glittery gray and a plain white tank top tucked inside. She wore hot pink heels and a hot pink leather jacket. She simply flipped her bangs and then gave the other girls a thumbs up.

As they locked up their room and walked outside the door, the clicking of their high heels could be heard on the marble floors outside.

"Oh no…the boys look like they've been waiting a long time."

Cream and the rest of the girls could see the guys leaning on the walls down the hall looking miserable.

"Fuck them! They look like that every day!", Rouge said

The girls laughed as they walked down to the guys who just stood there.

"WHAT WERE YOU GIRLS-"

As Knuckles was about to yell, he actually took a good look at the girls.

"Wow, you guys look nice!"

Knuckles looked at Rouge in particular. It didn't take long for him to hook his arm with hers and walk away.

As they walked forward, Tails caught sight of Cream.

"Y-You umm, you look really beautiful! Not that you don't everyday but-"

"I get it Tails!"

Cream laughed but even then her cheeks still felt warm and she just knew they were pink enough to match her outfit.

"Blaze you already know what I think about this…and Amy, you look ugly as ever!"

Amy simply smiled and rolled her eyes, knowing what he really meant.

Just as Amy was about to walk up with the rest of the group she heard a comment and stopped.

"Not bad…"

Amy raised an eyebrow at Shadow.

"Not bad? That's it?"

"..."

"Whatever, I know I'm SEXY!"

Amy emphasized the fact by flipping her hair.

Shadow smiled.

"Nice try."

"Haha I know, this really wasn't what I wanted to wear anyway. Rouge picked it."

"Of course she picked it; she wants you guys to look like whores with her!"

"We don't look like whores!"

"Well not as extremely as her!"

Amy shoved Shadow forward but the heels hindered her from putting her all into it. She stuck her tongue out at him and strutted, swaying her hips purposely as she walked away.

Shadow raised an eyebrow but followed her anyway.

* * *

><p>The whole crew walked into the club and immediately got blasted with loud bass, heat, fog, flashing lights, and chatter.<p>

To the right of them was the bar which was lit with neon pink lights. To the left were a couple of couches where girls were dancing on guys. Ahead of them was the huge dance floor that was packed with people.

"WOW! I GOTTA DANCE LIKE NOW!"

Cream looked like she was itching to get on the dance floor but she was pulled back by Blaze.

"WE HAVE TO SECURE YOUR VIP AREA FIRST! IT'LL TAKE A SECOND!"

The crew made their way over to a secluded area up a set of stairs. It had velvet purple chairs and a table with a bucket of chilled champagne.

Within a few seconds the bottle was opened by none other than Rouge and she gave the first glass to Cream. She shared the rest of the glasses and the raised hers.

"TO CREAM! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL!"

Everyone cheered aside from Shadow who just smirked.

Tails went over to her, grabbed her by the waist and kissed her deeply as her friends cheered. Cream blushed heavily after he let her go.

"Ok, NOW LET'S PARTY!"

Cream almost went running down the stairs and everyone followed her.

* * *

><p>Cream immediately started to move her body in a spot that she claimed all for her own. Rouge gladly joined her while Amy and Blaze took their usual positions away from them.<p>

"TOTAL CHICK SONG!", Shadow tried to say over the music.

"I KNOW MAN! LET'S GET A DRINK THEN.", Knuckles tried to say.

He led the way over to the bar with Blaze, Amy, Silver, and Shadow following behind.

"WHERE DID TAILS GO?", Blaze asked.

"ISN'T THAT HIM COMING RIGHT NOW?"

Tails pushed his way through the crowd to get to the bar and finally made it.

"I WAS JUST CHECKING TO SEE WHAT ROUGE AND CREAM WANTED!"

"SUCH A GENTLEMAN!", Silver said patting Tails on the back

Soon, everyone got their drinks and headed back to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Soon almost everyone except Silver, Shadow, Tails, and Blaze had quite a bit of liquor in their system and was drunk.<p>

Cream was dancing on Tails very intimately and Rouge started to do the same with Knuckles.

Amy was drunk enough to not even mind the fact that she was alone. That didn't last too long, however, because a brown hedgehog came up behind her and started to grind with her.

Surprisingly , also on the dance floor was Blaze and Silver. Little did everyone know, they were good dancers and didn't look awkward at all.

Shadow was off to the side, trying to prevent himself from being fondled by random girls. He had gotten a countless amount of offers for special services but he turned them all down and focused his attention on the brown hedgehog Amy was dancing with.

Shadow, not liking how the hedgehog was dancing with Amy, went over to the dancing pair and very effortlessly yanked him away. The sheer force that he used dismissed the hedgehog's thoughts of fighting. He just gave Shadow the dirtiest look he could muster before easily finding another girl to dance with.

Shadow was now the only one standing still on the dance floor and looked very awkward. When he noticed that Amy took into account that she was no longer dancing with someone, he went to take the missing spot.

"SHADOW I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"

"SHUT UP DRUNKNESS!"

Amy moved with Shadow effortlessly. Normally she would have protested but she simply allowed it this time, feeling too good to fuss.

Shadow on the other hand honestly didn't like how the brown hedgehog danced with Amy as if she were some type of cheap slut so he took his place and reasoned that she would thank him later.

Of course, that was what he wanted himself to think.

X

* * *

><p>Amy had stopped dancing with Shadow a few songs ago but once she heard a slower song playing, she decided to go get another drink.<p>

Cream and Tails danced the same way they were before, as well as, Knuckles and Rouge. They were all really sweaty but so was everyone else on the dance floor.

On the way over to the bar, Amy noticed that Blaze and Silver were sitting in the lounge chairs cuddling.

_You can't be jealous…these are your friends. You're happy for them!_

_But...what about me? When is it my turn? It's always been like this..._

Amy ordered a fruity cocktail and then made her way up to the VIP area where she looked over the balcony. For a brief second she swore she locked her emerald eyes with purple ones that made her feel like she was stabbed in the gut. She quickly looked away and shook the feeling off. It was probably nothing. It was just her imagination. The club's lights were probably giving off the color. She decided to drink whatever scared feeling she had out of her system.

After a few minutes she finished her cocktail and was about to go downstairs when suddenly she heard a voice coming up the stairs.

"We came to the club and I think we're leaving soon."

_Silver?_

Amy did the first thing that came to her mind and that was hiding behind the couch.

"I don't that's such a good idea. I know you're finally at the right place at the right time but this could get REALLY messy!"

_IS HE CHEATING?_

"Yes she's here…everyone is, that's why I don't advise you to come. What do you mean I can't change your mind? You were never one to listen ...WHAT? YOU'RE OUTSIDE ON THE LINE? WAIT! NO!"

_THAT SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL HIM AND HER!_

"I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING SILVER! I'M GONNA KILL YOUR ASS BUT FIRST I'M KILLING THAT BITCH!"

"WAIT! AMY! YOU'RE DRUNK! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Amy already went running down the stairs with Silver hot on her tail.

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME!", she yelled over the noise.

"AMY PLEASE! DON'T GO OUT THERE!"

"YOU JUST DON'T WANT ME TO SEE THE BITCH BUT I'VE GOT SOMETHING FOR HER!"

"AMY HOLY SHIT! JUST STOP!"

Amy had already made it to the door and started to make her way down the line looking for any girl in particular but she got no further than the very front because she fainted.

X

* * *

><p>"Shit! I hate to say it but I definitely told you so."<p>

"Let's just take her inside. I didn't expect it to be THIS dramatic…"

"Well what did you expect after 3 years? Hey? Hello? What's up?"

"Let's just focus on the matter at hand."

"You're about to make this night so much more interesting."

"Of course! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Expect nothing less!"

* * *

><p><strong>YES! THIS IS PART 1! I'm sorry for teasing you but I love suspense!<strong>

**Remember, guesses to yourself! I'm sure you have plenty! =)**

**Stay tuned for the last and final part! I PROMISE!**


	22. Chapter 22

"WHAT THE FUCK? THIS ISN'T A REUNION YOU KNOW!"

"Blaze just calm down…"

"CREAM, HOW CAN I BE CALM? HE WASN'T INVITED FOR A REASON! AND SILVER WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Look…I didn't know he would actually come. Yes we were texting for a while now and I told him we were going to be here but-"

"IT'S SONIC SILVER! HE DOES WHATEVER HE WANTS WHEN HE WANTS! HOW COULD YOU BE SO DUMB!"

"So all of us have to shun him just because Amy has a bad history with him? You are aware that we were good friends once right?"

"Silver, how can you be content being his friend and even defend him right now when you know the type of shit he likes to do and what he's done to Amy."

"I'm not saying that I don't care about Amy but damn Blaze you're really telling me I can't be his friend just because of YOUR friend?"

"YOU WANT BE HIS FRIEND? THEN GO TO HIM NOW!"

"Blaze please! This is escalating way farther than it should."

"Cream, do you even hear him? AMY IS OUT LIKE A LIGHT BECAUSE SILVER'S DUMB ASS DECIDED TO INVITE THE ONE PERSON WE ALL KNOW SHE WANTS TO AVOID!"

"BLAZE, DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT MAYBE HE WANTS TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT?"

"BULLSHIT SILVER!"

"GUYS FORREAL, JUST CHILL!"

Silver stood up and walked down the stairs from the VIP room.

"Babe, I suggest you don't get involved with this…"

"But Rouge this is getting ridiculous! I'll go check on him and Sonic."

Knuckles walked down the stairs not too long after Silver.

"Why is everyone taking his side?"

"Hun, you really need to calm down. I know Amy is your best friend but Sonic had to show up for a good ass reason if it was 3 years later. I know Big Blue well enough…Besides, instead of arguing we need to make sure she gets up."

"You're right."

"How about we throw some water on her."

"ROUGE! SHE COULD CHOKE!"

"Well…it was just an idea."

"Mmm what happened? I had the most terrible dream…"

"AMY!"

"Hun, it wasn't a dream."

* * *

><p>"…What?"<p>

"You really got wasted Amy…"

"Wait a minute, you guys really have to explain this. Beating around the bush isn't helping at all."

Rouge looked at Cream and Blaze as if asking for permission for something. They nodded to her and she took that as an indication to speak.

"Well hun first you got hella drunk and accused Silver of cheating after hearing him on the phone. You went to find the 'girl' outside on the line, but guess what? IT WAS SONIC! You fainted so they brought you up here. We all found out and Blaze went beast mode on him. They started to argue and then Cream started to take Blaze's side and that's when he decided to leave. We thought he left for good but he's actually right downstairs. Then Silver and Blaze got into it because Silver was actually talking to Sonic for months now and told him about this so Sonic took it upon himself to come. Blaze fired his ass up so he got mad and left. Knuckles left to check on the both of them. Tails was sitting the whole time trying to mind his business but I guess he managed to leave too. We didn't even know Shadow was there so I guess he left after seeing all the guys leave. Then there was us and now you're up!"

_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?_

_It wasn't A DREAM?_

Amy looked at the girls, her expression the pure essence of shock and panic.

"Yep, liquor is one of the worst drugs I'm tellin ya!"

"Rouge! Not helping?", Cream said.

"It's true though! I'm sure the whole fainting thing just wasn't out of shock. It had alcoholic influence!"

"Well actually…Amy what were you feeling if you can remember?", Blaze asked.

"Blaze, I think she wants to process the whole thing Rouge said."

Amy still wore the same expression except now she looked towards the balcony. She didn't seem to blink and looked almost like a statue if it weren't for her breathing.

"Amy, are you ok?", Cream asked.

_I NEED TO LEAVE! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!_

_But I can't! This is Cream's day! I CAN'T BE SELFISH!_

"I'm fine, don't worry! Let's have fun!"

Blaze and Cream looked at each other and then at Amy in disbelief.

"Are you sure? You don't want to rest or anything?", Blaze asked with surprise evident in her voice.

"I'm positive! It felt like I just slept so I'm energized now!"

Amy smiled reassuringly and she hoped that she was fooling her friends.

Deep down inside, she was terrified. She hadn't even begun to process everything that was said and yet the only thing ringing like an alarm in her mind was that Sonic was downstairs. He was HERE!

She even felt like she would vomit but she just continued smiling and holding the feeling down.

Rouge shrugged.

"Then let's get back to the dance floor then! The night is still young!"

She started to go down the stairs and Blaze slowly followed.

Amy got up from the chair and was going to catch up when Cream stopped her.

"I know you're not as fine as you want us to think. You really don't have to push yourself for me…"

"Cream listen…I'm not about to ruin everyone's fun just because I can't handle a social situation. I'll be ok, I promise!"

"Alright then…"

When Cream looked as if she didn't buy it, Amy smiled as sincerely as she could and it seemed to give Cream reassurance.

They both went down the stairs and back to the booming club area.

Amy looked around almost frantically for anything remotely blue. Her heart pumped so hard, her pulse could almost be seen through her throat.

Not wanting to risk staying on the dancefloor to be spotted, Amy suddenly yelled.

"I'M GONNA GET SOME WATER OK?"

"ALRIGHT!", Blaze yelled back.

Amy pushed her way to the bar and made sure to keep her head held low in fear of being seen. In reality, she really did want some water to wet her throat and get the liquor out of her system.

As she waited for the bartender to give her some water she suddenly heard,

"AMY?"

_Silver…_

"AMY…I'M GLAD YOU'RE UP."

Amy still kept her body turned towards the bar and away from Silver who had walked up behind her.

"AMY…I-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"I…JUST WANTED EVERYONE TO HAVE FUN AND YOU WERE HAPPY SO I JUST WANTED TO KEEP IT THAT WAY."

Amy still kept her back turned and said nothing. She saw the bartender coming with her bottle of water.

"He's coming over now Amy…", Silver said into her ear.

Her eyes went wide upon hearing the statement. She literally grabbed the water out of the bartender's hands and wordlessly went speeding off into the crowd.

Silver simply watched her go.

"What the fuck man? Where is she going?"

"I don't know…"

Sonic looked at Silver with frustration before jogging off to find Amy.

* * *

><p><em>I DON'T THINK I CAN DO THIS!<em>

Amy had rushed into the ladies restroom and locked herself in a stall. She kicked the seat down and sat on top of it.

_Maybe I could have done it if this was planned somehow but I'm still fucking drunk probably._

_ I'm hot, I'm tired, I'm confused, I'm nervous, and I am not looking to get emotional._

_I put this all behind me already!_

_No you didn't…_

_WHAT! DON'T TELL ME IT'S-_

_From the moment you told him to leave you alone, you wanted to take it back. You wanted to take it back when you saw that he really did leave you alone. You wanted to take it back when he didn't talk to you for over a year. _

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

_You're conflicted again Amy and so I had to return…_

_I won't fight…_

_We know it's true…_

_So what do I do now? I can't put my heart and mind in this position again! I'VE BEEN SO HAPPY WITHOUT THAT STRESS!_

_Have you really been happy Amy?_

_Yes, I have!_

_You feel like something is missing…something like companionship…like all of your friends…_

_IT'S NOT RIGHT FOR ME TO BE JEALOUS!_

_But you just can't help it…_

_THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WANT SONIC!_

_But you miss him..._

_I can't get involved with him!_

_What if he changed?_

_He hasn't!_

_Only one way to find out?_

_I'd rather just stay in here until everyone is ready to leave…_

Amy sighed deeply, stood up from the toilet, opened her stall, and went over to the mirrors.

She looked at her reflection and saw how her eye shadow had creased and her hair was limp.

She stared at herself for quite a while and then started to browse through her phone until more girls started to come into the bathroom.

She had had enough of keeping herself in there when a girl came in a vomited violently in a stall.

It was only until then that she finally walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Sonic had pushed through large amounts of people as his eyes searched for the color pink. He scanned all perimeters several times and was just about to take a break when suddenly he got a burst of energy.<p>

She was there by the restrooms!

He pushed even more in fear that he would lose sight of her again.

However, once he made it to the restrooms she wasn't there anymore. Perhaps she went inside the ladies room?

He decided to lean against a wall close by while he waited for her to come out. This way, she couldn't escape as easily.

At first, he simply observed the dance floor but when he felt an odd breeze on the left side of him, he snapped his head to the side to see what it was.

He saw nothing; no window, no person, no fan, no vent.

"Odd…"

Sonic shook it off and continued to wait. He refused to move from his spot.

Suddenly he heard a loud noise. It almost sounded like a scream.

"Alright, WHAT is going on…"

Sonic rounded the corner to investigate.

His eyes went wide at the sight he was presented with and like a bull seeing red, he charged.

* * *

><p>Amy only got to take a few steps before someone pushed her up against the wall.<p>

She tried to scream but her offender covered her mouth. Just as she was about to attack, she looked into her offender's eyes and it felt like her heart stopped.

His eyes were unmistakably purple.

It was the same color she could faintly remember looking into a few hours ago. It was the same color of someone she used to know.

"So it really is you..."

Amy kicked and tried her hardest to pull away. His grip was so strong!

"Don't you look sexy tonight? I would have never thought in a million years that I would see you so conveniently."

Fear surged through Amy's whole being. Her eyes showed it, her heart pumped it, and her legs felt it. Why didn't anyone see this?

"You've put me in some deep shit Rosey and I don't appreciate that."

Amy could now feel tears start to form in her eyes and her panic rise to new heights.

"I've been struggling because of you! I barely get by! You wanted to scar me for life didn't you? Then how about I make it fair."

Hot tears fell down her face and on to the hands of her captor.

Then she saw him pull something small out of his pocket.

A POCKET KNIFE!

Just before she screamed, his hand was no longer over her mouth and his body that was once upon her, was on the floor.

Blinking the tears away, Amy could see a fight right before her eyes.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU? DEAN IS IT?"

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG? What a coincidence. EVEN A PRETTY BOY LIKE YOU CAN GET THEIR ASS BEAT AGAIN!"

Both hedgehogs exchanged punches on the floor while Amy stood in panic, not knowing whether to scream, run, or help.

She was frozen.

The fight had started to draw attention and by the looks of it, Sonic had taken the upper hand.

He was on top of Dean punching him in the face. Both of them had spilled blood but Dean seemed to spill the most out of the two.

"YO SONIC! STOP MAN! WE GOTTA GO NOW!"

Knuckles, Silver, Tails, Shadow, Blaze, Cream, and Rouge had made their way over to the fight and were all equally shocked to see who was involved.

"AMY! MOVE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?

Cream and Blaze pushed through and grabbed Amy who was still stone cold. They pulled her out of the club doors and decided to worry about everyone else later.

"SONIC! LETS GO! YOU'RE GONNA GET ARRESTED FOR THIS!"

Knuckles physically tried to pull an enraged Sonic off of Dean. It was a struggle , so Silver, Tails, AND Shadow had to step in and help.

Rouge had already hijacked her tail out of the club and met with the rest of the girls who were holding a taxi.

Sirens could be heard coming down the streets and in contrast, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, and Sonic could be seen running up them.

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU SONIC?", Knuckles asked.<p>

"DO YOU KNOW WHO THE FUCK THAT WAS KNUCKLES?", Sonic yelled.

"Dean.", Silver said quietly.

"AND WHO THE FUCK IS DEAN?"

"HE WAS THE ONE WHO HAD AMY IN THE HOSPITAL THAT TIME!", Sonic shouted.

It was silent.

"Well, I think Sonic's actions were 100% valid. I would have done the same if I had seen him first.", Shadow said suddenly.

"I should've killed him!"

Sonic touched the side of his eye where he felt a trail of blood trickling down the side of his face.

"Sonic you're lucky we even got away, any second later and you would've been cuffed right now! You're not killing anyone!", Tails said as if he was scolding a child.

"I'll go to jail for him."

Silence.

"Let's just get back to the hotel with the girls.", Silver sighed.

* * *

><p>"Amy?"<p>

On the girls' end, things were very quiet. Even Rouge was quiet and that's when you knew something was seriously wrong.

Amy had a blank stare the whole way back to the hotel. She barely even blinked.

"I'm sorry Cream."

Her voice startled everyone from the awkward silence. She spoke as if she was in a trance.

"Amy, you don't need to-"

"I ruined the night."

"What are you talking about? I had so much fun! Everyone did! Right?"

Rouge and Blaze nodded in the back seats of the taxi.

"I know that's not true and you all pity me because of what happened."

"Hun, listen to me. You've got to stop feeling sorry for yourself! None of this was your fault, even I know that! I don't really know what happened and we all won't question it so we'll give you the room for yourself tonight."

"You guys don't have to do that."

Blaze finally took a turn to speak.

"Amy, we already know you don't want to talk about it. You really need some time to yourself and we respect that."

* * *

><p>"Where is she?"<p>

"She's in our room. We told her we would let her have it to herself."

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! So does that mean-"

"YEP! SLUMBER PARTY KNUCKIE! I'll take the shower first!"

Knuckles made the (-_-) face.

"Wait, where did Shadow go?", Cream asked quietly to herself.

* * *

><p>Amy Rose was laid out on the bed, staring at a spot on the ceiling.<p>

"Nice shirt…looks familiar."

Amy immediately sat up from her lounging position and met fiery red eyes. However, she said nothing.

"You're starting to act like me now. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

Shadow walked closer to the bed, noting that his humor wasn't working this time.

"Amy…is there anything I can do?"

Amy simply shook her head.

It was quit for a moment.

"I...I can't stand to see you like this."

Amy immediately felt the tears building up in her eyes.

"Can you just go…for now?", she asked in a hushed voice.

"Alright."

Shadow walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Amy let herself fall back on to the bed. She closed her eyes in an attempt to just go to sleep. That would solve everything.

She didn't want to be awake.

Just as Amy felt as if she would actually surrender to a temporary paradise, the door creaked again.

Amy still kept her lids closed tightly. She was actually angry.

"Shadow, I just want to be alone!"

"Ames."

Amy's eyes shot open and instantly she was VERY awake.

She sat up and turned her head towards the door.

She saw blue.

He looked terrible...the worst she had ever seen him.

It looked like he had quickly tried to freshen himself up and tend to his wounds but it was easy to see that he had done a poor job.

"Can we talk?"

Her throat was so dry all of a sudden and she felt a painful lump there. She was trying so hard not to cry.

Amy turned her back to Sonic and sat on the edge of the bed facing the wall.

"No?", Sonic queried.

Amy said nothing.

"Well then, I'll just talk alright?"

Amy still said nothing.

"Damn, it's really been three years huh? Short hair looks cute on you..."

Sonic hoped he would break the ice and get a reaction out of Amy. Even her protesting against him would have been satisfying enough but her stone appearance before him started to make him worry.

"I know this is sudden but that's why we really need to talk. I have a lot to explain."

Silence.

"I just…Tonight was…Well, let's just say this night didn't go how I planned it."

It may have been years since they've spoken, but Sonic knew what Amy had to be feeling. That made him enraged all over again.

"I should have fractured his spine or had someone call the police. If only-"

"Thank you."

Sonic was a bit stunned. She had finally said something and it wasn't what he expected.

He walked over to Amy's bedside and sat far away from her on the other edge of the bed.

She felt Sonic sit on the bed but she dared not look in his direction.

She should have told him to leave a LONG time ago but she suddenly didn't have the voice and part of her wanted to hear from him.

Why was there STILL a part of her that always accepted him?

"We crossed paths about a year ago. We had a similar confrontation."

THAT was shocking to hear but when she thought about it, she actually remembered that they had addressed each other as if they had met before.

She had so many questions but she refused to allow herself to indulge in too much conversation. Quite frankly, she didn't need to know anymore than that.

However, she WOULD ask the one question that she had been asking herself from the moment Sonic appeared.

He was still sitting on the other edge of the bed, gazing down at the carpet.

"Why are you here?"

Sonic suddenly looked up and was shocked to see Amy looking right at him. But THIS time, he was speechless.

It angered her.

"WHY AFTER 3 YEARS YOU SHOW UP OUT OF THE BLUE? YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!"

Slowly, a smirk broke out on Sonic's face.

"There's the Amy I remember."

"I'M NOT THAT AMY ANYMORE!"

"Doesn't sound like it."

"WHY DID YOU COME HERE? WHY NOW? WHY AT ALL?"

"I did honestly miss this…"

"I WON'T ALLOW THIS! YOU WON'T COME HERE AND CHANGE EVERYTHING!"

"What are you talking about?"

Amy groaned out loud and stood up to storm out of the room but she didn't get passed.

Sonic held on to her wrist and grabbed her to stand in between his legs so that she faced him.

She froze yet again.

"You really wanna know Amy? Or will it ruin everything?"

Amy said not a word, still stunned at the position that she was in.

"The only reason why I left you alone all these years was because you said so."

Amy was mute but her eyes did a lot of talking.

They looked confused, angry, vulnerable, sad, and hopeful all in one stare.

"I've been texting Silver for quite a while. I travel a lot now because of my job so that's why I was in the city this week. When Silver told me Cream was celebrating her birthday at the club with everyone, I knew you would be there. Sometimes I thought we would never see each other again so I had to take the chance even when Silver told me not to, so don't get mad at him."

Amy continued to stare.

"I thought that the night would have been a little smoother but then you fainted and then Blaze and Cream jumped down my throat. Then I finally found you but then...yeah."

When Sonic noticed that Amy's intense stare turned into sour, he decided to change the subject.

"You ever think about those nights…well actually that particular night?"

She immediately knew what night he was talking about. She never could forget it.

_"...I'm just not ready for anything serious"_

_"I'm just not ready for a serious relationship right now."_

_"...I'm just not...ready enough for a real relationship."_

How many times did he have to say it for her to finally realize? Even then it didn't hit her and he kept repeating himself.

She was so stupid back then. She DEFINITELY wouldn't be that stupid now.

"Amy?"

"What is it that you want?"

"..."

When he just looked at her and didn't answer, Amy pulled her wrist out of Sonic's grip and headed to the bedroom door.

She didn't get far.

Sonic got up from the bed and grabbed her from behind. He pulled her into him and hugged her waist.

"I missed you…a lot…", Sonic whispered.

_OH GOD NO!_

"Sonic-"

"I'll admit, I had my share of messing around, even now, but I can honestly tell you that no other girl can do to me what you managed to do to me."

"Sonic-"

"I never lied when I told you that you were special."

"Sonic!-"

"I already know what you want to say but I'm not leaving this time."

Sonic turned Amy's body around to face him.

That was when Amy finally saw him...REALLY SAW HIM.

His face looked almost the same but his quills were a little longer and messier.

She knew he had changed before he came in the room because he was now wearing a plain, black tank top and she didn't recall seeing that before.

The muscles on his arms flexed as he held her still.

He had the same striking eyes and the same athletic frame.

He still had that SAME smell.

Sonic pulled Amy even closer towards him.

She wanted so badly to resist him but deep down inside...she missed more than anything.

She wanted to be held so badly. She needed affection. She had been without it for so long.

She COULD have had it but she knew why she didn't. It wouldn't feel the same as...him.

Sonic caressed her cheeks and he was looking at her intensely. She was intimidated about it at first but then she met his gaze and she KNEW there was something serious about him tonight. He wasn't playing a game and he came to her for a serious reason.

He had found her and even fought for her.

He could have gotten into trouble because of her. He could have ruined everything for himself.

Did he really miss her? Was that really why he came back?

Was he...ready?

Slowly Sonic tilted her face and brought his closer. He moved slowly with caution. He was giving her time to react with something.

In that moment, everything in the past suddenly didn't matter anymore.

All that mattered was the once dormant feelings that were coming back to existence.

They were washing over her strong like a wave.

He really cared about her. That was why he came back.

He had protected her.

He came to her.

She was driven on impulse and she decided that she wouldn't fight it.

Amy quickly brought her face up to close the distance and pressed her lips with his.

She wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck and pushed herself against him. Their tongues met and lustfully danced.

Sonic suddenly lifted Amy on to the bed.

Amy pulled Sonic closer to her whenever there was a distance. She faintly heard him chuckle at her but she didn't care.

She NEEDED him. She didn't want to care about anything else.

For once, she would feel loved and cared about.

When she started to moan into the kisses, Sonic felt encouraged.

He took a risk and trailed his hands up Amy's shirt, feeling her smooth skin. She moaned again, giving Sonic the green light to continue.

She tugged at his shirt and started to lift it up. Once Sonic saw that she was having trouble doing so, he pulled the shirt off himself and threw it on the floor.

Amy's hands immediately roamed his body and pulled him to her again.

Sonic took it even further by sneaking his hands up Amy's thighs. His fingers traced over the edges of her underwear.

It wasn't until Amy bucked her hips into his hand, that Sonic finally caressed what she had so forcefully pushed on him.

She pulled away from the kiss to cry out in pleasure so Sonic took the opportunity to use his lips on her neck.

He was soft and gentle at first. He had been teasing her with how slowly he was caressing her and how lightly he kissed her neck. Her moans were just as soft.

However, he still had one free hand so he put it to good use. He surprised her when he pinched her nipple. Her moan was loud and delicious in his ear. He was getting very turned on by it all.

Feeling as if the shirt was a hindrance, Amy pulled it over her head and revealed herself to Sonic.

He stopped his actions and looked at Amy. Surprisingly there was not a trace of lust in his eyes. He kissed her sweetly on the lips as if he was thanking her.

He brought his head to her neck again and sucked harder this time. She knew it would leave a mark but she quickly realized that she liked it better when he was rougher with her.

He kissed down to her breasts. He stopped and swirled his tongue over her nipples, alternating between the two. He would surprise her again by biting on them and she would feel it straight down to her core.

Amy bucked her hips, using Sonic's body as the friction that she needed to have down there.

She started to pull on Sonic's jeans and it wasn't hard for Sonic to catch the hint.

He took his jeans off and threw them on the floor with his shirt.

Now it wasn't that Amy had never see a naked guy before but to know that THIS guy was very much turned on by just looking at his boxers made her feel even more flattered and needy.

It didn't seem like he was done with her yet.

Sonic kissed and licked down Amy's stomach. He had to hold a laugh at how she kept squirming and moaning.

He stopped at her underwear and started to caress her again.

She knew it would feel a thousand times better with her underwear off but when Sonic's fingers had started to pull the garment down, she froze.

As soon as she froze, he froze.

They just looked at each other.

His face looked worried and concerned.

Her cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"We could stop."

Stop? He couldn't just leave her like this! She WANTED it!

Little did she know how much he wanted it too. Though, she had a clue by just looked down.

"N-No, I want...we could-"

Sonic kissed her.

"Are you nervous?"

Amy looked at him, her cheeks only getting redder.

Was she seriously nervous? She was PERFECT just a few minutes ago.

Sonic kissed her cheek, her forehead, and then her lips again.

"Tell me whenever you want to stop ok?"

All Amy could do was nod. She was very embarrassed. She was acting like she was having sex for the first time.

But she couldn't help feeling like this was her first time. She had never felt like this before and she just KNEW that if they both went further, it would be fulfilling. It was her first time of FEELING.

He slowly started to pull Amy's underwear off. She covered her face with her hands to hide just how embarrassed she was about this.

"Don't tell me Amy Rose is shy?"

Her cheeks felt extremely hot.

"That's not the Amy I know."

He pulled the garment down her legs and off her feet. Amy squeezed her legs together as she felt the air on her bare core. She knew she was wet and that made it even more embarrassing for her. It wasn't like that the first time.

"Besides, there's nothing to be shy about. You're beautiful...down here."

Amy gasped out loud when Sonic slid a single finger along the lips of her core.

Before she knew it, Sonic had parted her legs and ran his tongue where his finger once was.

This time, she shouted in ecstasy. This was something completely new to her. There was no turning back now.

She pulled on Sonic quills and arched her back as he continued to devour her.

She wouldn't last long at this rate and she wanted to be fair to him.

He was being EXCELLENT to her. She never knew she could feel so good.

"Sonic, stop.", she whispered.

His head raised up in concern.

He looked so...cute.

Amy got up and pulled him in for a heated kiss. It was so sexy the way she could taste herself on him. She didn't even care.

"Sonic, I need you."

Sonic softly put her on her back.

"Whatever you want Ames."

He pulled down his boxers, revealing his hard erection.

Amy slightly sat up to see and she was shocked at his size.

Sonic decided to tease Amy a bit by pushing a finger into her opening. He then added another and pushed them in and out, feeling her wetness.

Amy moaned out loud and started to breath heavily.

"SONIC! PLEASE!"

Sonic laughed to himself and took his fingers out.

He kissed her on her lips for, what felt like, the hundredth time.

"Ready?"

Amy nodded.

He slowly pushed himself inside.

She groaned. The feeling still hurt a bit but not nearly as much as the first time.

She looked down to see that he was really inside of her and she felt him.

She was surprised when he understood her pain and simply stayed still. He even started to kiss her to alleviate whatever pain she was feeling.

He was excellent, so very excellent.

When she bucked her hips, he slowly started to pump into her. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as she relished in the feeling of him.

However, she couldn't take the slowness anymore. She was ACHING.

"Please...go faster.", she moaned.

He fulfilled her demands. Her breasts bounced and the heat of their passion was starting to make her sweat.

"Right there Sonic, don't stop."

Her voice was making things difficult for him. He wanted to last for her and pull out but he never felt so good either.

He kept up his pace and started to groan from his own pleasure. He sped up even more as she demanded it.

She was moaning loud, screaming even. Her back arched all the way up from the bed.

He didn't let up. He made sure to hit her at just the right angle.

"SONIC! I THINK…I THINK!"

Without much warning, her body spasmed and trembled.

When he felt her contracting walls against him as he continued to push, he almost saw stars. He followed behind her, releasing himself.

X

* * *

><p>"Sonic?"<p>

Amy faced Sonic's sleeping form. He held her around her waist as his head was snuggled on her chest.

Amy gently rubbed his head.

"Sonic…", she whispered again.

"Mmm?"

"You have to get up. We're getting ready to leave soon."

"No, don't leave."

Sonic still didn't open his eyes.

Instead, he gripped Amy tighter.

"I have to.", she giggled.

"No you don't. Stay with me…"

"I can't!"

Sonic finally opened his eyes and looked up at Amy who was looking right at him.

"Why not?"

"I have responsibilities now you know."

"Who cares about responsibilities?"

"I do."

With that, Amy tried to get off of the bed but Sonic wasn't having it.

"Ames, you HAVE to know how long it's been."

"Of course I do."

"Don't just leave. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Sonic. And…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"How I treated you."

"Ok, so what have you done with the real Amy?"

Amy giggled.

"Shocking, I know but... back then I didn't try to understand what you meant when you said you weren't ready."

Sonic took a deep breath, knowing this conversation touched on delicate territory in both of their lives.

He held Amy in a close embrace.

"I never held anything against you. Actually, I felt you had a right to act the way you did. But through it all, I never wanted to hurt you."

Amy was silent for a short while.

"With all due respect Sonic, did you ever think that maybe you need someone professional to talk to?"

"You mean like go to a therapist?"

"Well, yeah."

"Nah."

"Why?"

"I don't need one. I have you anyway."

Not wanting to push it further, Amy just simply cuddled into Sonic's arms.

"Ok, I really have to get ready now."

"Noooo!"

Amy laughed.

She brought her leg over Sonic's waist and pulled herself up in a straddling position. Both hedgehogs ONLY had on underwear.

"Ames, you do realize this isn't going to help right?"

Sonic's hands immediately found their place on Amy's hips.

"Don't touch me."

Sonic laughed.

"YOU'RE the one on top of me."

"If you start touching me, I'll never get ready."

"OOOOOH! I see."

Sonic teasingly ran his thumbs along the edges of Amy's underwear.

"STOP!"

Sonic laughed even harder. Her yell sounded more like a moan.

"I'M REALLY GETTING OFF NOW!"

"What was that? You want me to get you off?"

"NOT LIKE THAT PERVERT!"

Amy found the inner strength to get off of Sonic and walk a distance away from him.

He looked at her and then slowly got off the bed.

He strode over to her just as slowly and once he got close, he took her by the waist.

She wasn't nervous and she felt natural. She felt comfortable.

He kissed her lips and she immediately responded by sliding her arms around his neck.

When they pulled away Sonic wordlessly put on his jeans and top.

As he walked to the door, Amy followed right behind him.

"Amy, I need your number. This isn't the last time I'll see you."

Amy took his phone from his pocket, added herself as a contact, and handed it back.

"Are you sure this is YOUR number?"

"Oh come on, I wouldn't be so juvenile."

"Just making sure.", he smiled.

"Ok well...I guess this is bye for now."

"Yeah..."

They both looked at each other and then a second later they were in each other's arms furiously making out.

It was Sonic who was the one to pull away first.

"I'll be texting you."

"Ok."

They were breathing heavily.

"I'm not going to leave again…ok?

"Ok…"

Before either of them decided they wouldn't move, Sonic kissed Amy one last time before he walked down the hall and rode the elevator to the ground floor.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note- This is it! The conclusion to this story! Or is it?**

**I want to thank the reviewers and readers again for their support. I never would have thought I would have gotten so many reviews and hits over this story.**

**I would also like to thank my best friend for giving me the whole idea and inspiration for this story and also my other friends for encouraging me.**

**As always, ENJOY =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2014- I've completed my edit of this whole story and decided to split the last chapter into two chapters. <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shadow-<strong>__ how r u?_

_**Amy-**__ I'm good, thnx for asking_

_**Shadow-**__ I didn't see Sonic this morning_

_**Amy-**__ He spent the night…it's a long story_

_**Shadow-**__ I see_

_**Amy-**__ lol yea_

"Last night was something else huh?"

Blaze, Cream, and Amy turned to stare at Silver.

"Looking out the window it is then!"

"I had fun!", Cream said to try and change the subject.

"Yeah me too, it was definitely something to experience."

Amy sighed.

"You guys don't have to lie…"

Blaze spoke from the front seat.

"We're not lying. Just because a couple of surprises happened, doesn't mean the whole night was ruined."

"Yeah, it was a great time for me if you're worried about that", Cream added.

"I really hope so 'cause I feel terrible. All of the bad things happened because of me…"

"Amy, say that one more time and see if I don't get Silver to start talking."

Silver looked over at Blaze with the (-_-) face.

Instantly, all three girls started to laugh.

On the rest of the way home, conversation flowed and everyone was laughing having a good time.

However, no one dared to touch on the subject that they all wondered about the most…

Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

><p>About a week had passed since the birthday trip to the city and Amy had indulged herself in her regular working routine again.<p>

She went to work from 9-6, came home, took a shower, ate some dinner, watched the news, texted Cream, Blaze, Shadow, and Sonic, went to sleep, and then started the cycle all over again.

The only thing that made it all tolerable was him.

She hadn't felt so giddy and excited to receive texts in such a long time. It honestly made her days so much brighter.

On her breaks he would call her if he was free and she would be giggling in the employee bathroom.

Sometimes when she was behind the kitchen counter she would check for texts and burst out laughing or even blushing at something Sonic had sent.

At night it was even worse because they both kept each other up most of the night.

However, this cycle was interrupted soon enough.

* * *

><p>It was about the third week since things had finally started going right.<p>

When Amy woke up, she couldn't help but feel a bit…off.

_**Sonic-**__ GM Ames =-*_

_**Amy-**__ GM Hedgehog =)_

She felt heavy and she even felt a bit nauseous but there were many mornings when she woke up like that.

She reasoned that maybe her period was going to come. After all, it was due.

_**Sonic-**__ Getting rdy for work?_

_**Amy-**__ Yeah… =(_

_**Sonic-**__ Don't worry, I'll cheer you up. I always do ;)_

_**Amy-**__ lol_

After a shower, Amy tried to eat some breakfast.

She was still nauseous even after her shower. The shower actually made it worse.

She didn't really have a big appetite but she knew she had to manage to eat something because she had work.

The diner food was definitely not on her mind either. Just the thought of the greasy foods started to turn her stomach.

She finally decided on corn flake cereal and milk.

Once she sat down and chewed on the cereal she suddenly paused.

The texture of the food in her mouth and the smell of the cereal completely turned her stomach.

She ran over to the garbage and spit everything out.

She was almost…worried.

However, she had no time to ponder. She had work so she really had to go.

She knew she couldn't just leave on an empty stomach so she grabbed a pack of saltine crackers that she had in her cupboard and went to take the bus to the diner.

All throughout the bus ride her condition got no better. She even had to open a window to keep herself from really throwing up.

When she arrived at the diner it was as if she flipped a switch.

She greeted everyone happily and tied her apron around her waist as if she didn't feel sick at all.

She was immediately off to her first table, with her pad in hand.

Lately she had to write things down because her mind was always elsewhere and by elsewhere it was always on a blue hedgehog.

"Hello, my name is Amy and I'll be your waitress today. Would you like to start off with some beverages?"

She looked up with a million dollar smile and was shocked at who she saw.

"Oh my God! What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, I don't know...Maybe getting some breakfast?"

Amy had the (-_-) face.

"Shut up Silver."

Silver and Blaze laughed.

"Good Morning Amy baby!"

"Morning Blaze honey!"

Silver sighed.

"You girls are making me a bit uncomfortable. I just wanted to sit down in a diner and eat some bacon without any of this hanky panky."

Amy smiled.

"What would you like bitch?"

Silver gasped.

"Wow, I'm definitely writing a letter to your manager. I didn't know they hired such verbally abusive staff."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah."

Blaze laughed and then told Amy she wanted some toast, a fried egg, and some sausage.

"Well I'll have some scrambled eggs, some bacon, some sausage, some ham, pancakes, and hash browns."

"I hope your stomach bursts…"

"What was that Ugly?"

"Would you like some warm maple syrup with that?"

Silver smiled brightly.

"Yes, certainly!"

Amy rolled her eyes.

"I was hoping you would recognize us Amy.", Blaze smiled.

"I should have noticed earlier. I guess I'm just a little out of it today."

"So why didn't you take the day off?"

"Can't afford to…"

Blaze looked at Amy with concern and was about to say something before Silver interrupted the moment.

"NO TIP! Conversing on the job!"

Amy laughed.

"Shut up Silver! I'll be back with your grease."

Amy went back to the kitchen to give the order and smelled sizzling bacon and other hot greasy things.

_**Amy-**__ Blaze and Silver are having breakfast here :-X_

_**Sonic-**__ Silver ordered a feast didn't he_

_**Amy-**__ Yes (-_-)_

_**Sonic-**__ lol_

She paused and suddenly covered her mouth.

She quickly ran to the bathroom, slammed open a stall, and threw up in the toilet.

"Amy? Are you alright?", a fellow waitress asked.

"I'm fine Arielle."

"You're sick…"

"It's just the smell of those foods. "

"But you smell them all the time…"

"Well, I don't know. I have to get back to work."

"But Amy-"

Arielle didn't get to finish what she was saying because Amy already walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Amy returned to Silver and Blaze with their orders. The whole way she had the food's scent under her nose and it took all of her strength to hold down her stomach acids.<p>

Once she saw Silver digging in, it loosened her restraint and she held her mouth once again and ran for the bathroom.

Blaze slipped out of the booth and ran after her.

"Amy?"

She could hear violent coughing and straining from the first stall.

Cautiously, she opened the door and saw Amy hunched over the toilet. She walked up behind the slumped pink hedgehog and rubbed her back soothingly.

"What's wrong?"

"I really don't know. This is the second time I've thrown up for the morning."

"You're not working today, we're going to the doctor."

"But you can't-"

"Stop! Come on, get your stuff!"

Blaze pushed Amy out the door and pointed for her to go. She allowed no time for Amy to even say anything to her boss but fortunately Arielle had already seen Amy leave with her forceful friend, so she was already covered.

* * *

><p>"Amy Rose? Doctor Whall will see you now."<p>

Blaze gave Amy a warm smile before she walked off into the room. She sat down on the medical bed and waited for the doctor to come in the room with her.

"Hello Ms. Rose , How are you this morning?"

"I'm not ok doctor."

"Would you care to share your symptoms?"

"Well, I woke up this morning feeling very nauseous and I couldn't even eat my cereal without feeling like I was going to throw up. I went into work because I thought it was just the occasional morning nausea that I feel from time to time around my period. But then the smell of the food made me throw up . I served my friends and then the sight made me throw up again."

"Are you expecting your period Ms. Rose?"

"Yes but it's just a bit…late."

The doctor looked at her with such an expression that she instantly thought about the worst possible reason for all of this.

"No…No that can't be it.

"Ms. Rose? Are you ok?"

Amy kept shaking her head in a daze.

"I'm going to do a standard check up on you ok?"

Amy didn't respond. She was barely alert at this point.

Dr. Whall laid Amy down and put her stethoscope to her chest.

"Your heart is beating fast sweetheart. Are you sure that you're ok? Talk to me."

When Amy didn't speak, Doctor Whall looked at Amy sympathetically.

After she checked Amy's blood pressure, took her height and weight, and checked her mouth and ears, she concluded that nothing was wrong in the most physical aspect.

"Ms. Rose, I'm going to ask you to urinate in this cup and fill up this vile up to the red line."

"Yes…Ok."

Amy came back to the room shortly and handed the doctor her vile.

Upon looking in her eyes, Dr. Whall could clearly see that the young hedgehog was on the brink of tears.

Expecting to be released, Amy stood up from the medical bed and walked towards the door.

"Ms. Rose? Wait just a few minutes please."

Amy looked straight at the doctor and couldn't control the way her eyes glossed with emotion.

She was visibly trembling once she saw Dr. Whall putting a long familiar stick into her vile of urine.

After about 3 minutes of sitting in agony, Amy was finally brought out of her dazed stupor when she heard the doctor speak.

"Ms. Rose…Congratulations!"

* * *

><p>"Amy, how did it go? Did you find out what's wrong?", Blaze asked.<p>

Amy stayed silent in the car.

"Amy, something is wrong.", Silver said.

"What happened? Please tell us Amy."

Amy still stayed silent but her eyes dripped with tears.

When Blaze looked in her rearview mirror to see Amy crying she gasped and drove even quicker.

She didn't drive Amy back to her apartment; instead she drove to her own house.

Silver walked out the car and into the house, knowing that the two girls needed privacy for whatever they were about face.

"Amy, what did they tell you?"

"…"

"Amy, what's wrong. Please tell me! You can tell me anything!"

Suddenly, Amy started to bawl. She slipped down to her knees and placed her hands over her face. She was hysterical on the side walk.

"I'm pregnant Blaze…I'M PREGNANT!"

Blaze's eyes went wide. She was moved to silence.

She knelt down and put her arms around Amy.

She cried in Blaze's arms for what seemed like an hour before she settled down and Blaze suggested that they go inside.

Silver looked at Blaze for a sign of any explanation but all Blaze did was shake her head.

"Sonic is the father isn't he…"

A few more tears fell from Amy's face but she wasn't as hysterical as she was before.

She nodded and that was when Silver looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"It's going to be ok Amy. We're definitely going to be here for you all the way. But you have to tell him, maybe not now but really soon."

Amy was hysterical again.

Everything was happening so fast and there was no time to slow down.

Amy had soon managed to cry herself to sleep on Blaze's couch so Silver to lifted her to their bed.

* * *

><p>Blaze and Silver were seated in the living room with the TV on.<p>

"She's pregnant?"

"Yeah…"

Blaze sighed.

"And Sonic's the father?"

"I knew something happened between them."

"Well, he actually hinted that they had been intimate when we texted but I really didn't expect this. No offense to Amy, but he's done this plenty of times and I've never heard of this ever happening. "

"That's because we all know how Sonic is! Why would he want a baby?"

"Blaze, let's try not to jump to conclusions."

"You're right, but you don't know how Amy must feel. I don't even know how she feels. I can only imagine how hard it is right now."

"We can only support her right now and wish for the best."

"I know her Silver, and I have the feeling that she won't tell Sonic. She knows how he is just like we all do. She knows him even better than us."

"You keep assuming things. We have to give her the chance to tell him on her own."

"She won't Silver…unless he brings himself to her."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Call him and tell him to come here, right now."

"I don't think that's such a good idea Blaze, seriously."

"Maybe it's not but the sooner he knows, the sooner she'll know what to do and get over all this pain. I can't see her suffer for so long."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

Silver stood up from the couch, pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed Sonic's number.

_"Yo?"_

"Hey man, what are you doing?"

_"I'm chilling actually. Why what's up?"_

"You want to come over?"

_"Why?"_

"Amy is here…"

_"She is? I haven't heard from her all day. Is she alright?"_

"Well, umm…Not really."

_"What's wrong with her?"_

"We don't know. She's been crying all day."

_"Crying? You're serious?"_

"Yeah, she cried herself to sleep actually."

_"I'll be there."_

"Alright man seeya soon."

Silver hung up the phone and sat next to Blaze on the couch.

"I really don't think this is a good idea."

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang.<p>

Blaze looked at Silver and Silver looked at Blaze.

It was Silver who got up to get the door.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Where is she?"

"Well hello to you too Sonic!", Blaze yelled from the living room.

"Sorry, hey Blaze."

Sonic walked into the living room with Silver trailing behind him.

"She's not in here with you guys?"

Blaze shook her head.

"So where IS she?"

"She's in our room.", Silver answered.

Silver walked up the stairs, guiding Sonic. He opened the door and allowed him to walk inside.

Before even waiting to see any kind of reaction, Silver walked back down the stairs and sat on the couch with Blaze again.

"I suggest we mentally and physically prepare ourselves for this."

Blaze leaned against Silver, waiting for whatever was about to occur.

* * *

><p>Sonic saw that Amy was under the covers sleeping.<p>

He went over to the side that Amy was sleeping on. He knelt down so he was face-to-face with her.

Dried trails of tears cracked against her cheeks. Her eyelids looked red, puffy, and swollen. Her quills were lifeless and damp. Her skin was clammy to the touch.

Just what had her so worked up?

Sonic lightly caressed her face.

When Amy slowly opened her eyes and saw blue she sat up in shock. The tears immediately filled her eyes and she started to panic.

"Whoa! Ames, what's wrong?"

Amy started crying once again.

"Amy, please tell me what's going on?"

Amy only cried and her noises were starting to drown out anything Sonic had to say.

"Amy, baby, talk to me. I've never seen you like this before."

"SONIC!"

He had his arms around her in an instant.

"SONIC! PLEASE DON'T GO!"

Sonic couldn't have felt more confused.

"Why would I go? I'm not going anywhere!"

"DON'T GO!", Amy screamed with fear.

Sonic didn't understand Amy's behavior. He wanted her to tell him what was wrong. Why would he leave her?

His shirt was now soaked in her tears.

"Why do you think I'm going to leave Amy? Tell me baby…"

"SONIC! YOU CAN'T GO!", she screamed again.

"I won't go! Just tell me!", Sonic yelled back.

Amy cried even harder and immediately Sonic felt bad for raising his voice.

"Amy, I won't go. I'm not going to leave, please trust me…please tell me what's wrong."

Sonic held Amy closer and kissed her forehead.

"Sonic…I…"

"What?"

"Something happened."

"What happened?"

"I went to the doctor and…"

Sonic looked straight at Amy with wide eyes.

"No…Amy?"

This was bad.

"Sonic, I-"

"Amy please don't tell me what I think you're about to tell me."

Amy's heart pounded so hard she felt it in her throat and ears. The tears turned into waterfalls all over again. This was so bad.

"Sonic, please-"

"Are you pregnant?"

He watched her and she made no move to deny anything.

Sonic's eyes popped out of his head and his grip had loosened on Amy.

When Sonic let go of her, she grabbed for him.

"SONIC! DON'T GO!"

"Amy…"

"No, NO! Please don't do this to me! Can't we just talk about it? PLEASE!

"Amy…I can't."

Sonic loosened Amy's hands from their grip on his jacket and walked out the door.

Amy didn't have a second thought. She got up out of the bed and chased after him.

"SONIC! SONIC!"

Blaze and Silver could hear the commotion.

First they saw Sonic come down the stairs and then hysterical Amy behind him.

"YOU CAN'T GO!"

Blaze and Silver painfully watched on as tears fiercely spilled from Amy's eyes .

"Amy, I need to go right now."

"BUT YOU CANT! PLEASE! YOU CANT!"

"I'm sorry Amy. I can't…I can't deal with this right now."

"SONIC! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE DON'T GO! I NEED YOU! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

Sonic wouldn't look at anyone. Though he said he needed to leave, he stood right there listening to Amy.

Blaze almost had tears fall from HER eyes. It was a bad idea after all. She felt very responsible for everything and she instantly regretted the whole idea.

Silver held her and tried his best to mind his business.

Then suddenly without warning, Sonic opened the front door and shut it behind him.

Amy opened the door a few seconds later and tried to follow behind Sonic, yelling for him, but Blaze went after her and held her back.

Amy cried hard and strong, letting the whole neighborhood know of her pain. Blaze even spilled some tears holding her.

Silver came out behind Blaze seconds later and started to pull Amy up.

He led both of the girls inside and shut the door behind him.

"WHY DID HE LEAVE! HE SAID HE WOULDN'T LEAVE! WHY?"

Blaze continued to hold Amy and tried to soothe her but it wouldn't work.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME? WHY BLAZE?"

"Shhh, it's going to be alright Amy. Don't worry about him."

"HE SAID HE WOULDN'T LEAVE BLAZE! HE TOLD ME HE WOULDN'T LEAVE BLAZE! HE LEFT! HE LEFT AGAIN!"

So that was it then.

He didn't want any part of it. He left.

She learned that very day that she would never let him in again.

Sonic the Hedgehog would be dead to her.

_You had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart_

_Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out_

_How to love_

_How to love_

_You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_

_Now you're in a corner tryna put it together_

_How to love_

_How to love_

_For a second you were here_

_Now you over there_

_It's hard not to stare, the way you moving your body_

_Like you never had a love_

_Never had a love_

_When you was just a youngin' your looks were so precious_

_But now your grown up_

_So fly it's like a blessing but you can't have a man look at you for five seconds_

_Without you being insecure_

_You never credit yourself, so when you got older_

_It's seems like you came back ten times over_

_Now you're sitting here in this damn corner_

_Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulders_

_See you had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart_

_Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out_

_How to love_

_How to love_

* * *

><p><strong>It certainly has been a pleasure to write this and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it<strong>

**Sequel: Hopeless Place**

**Until next time =)**


End file.
